Aurora
by Werefox1989
Summary: A young man from New Bark Town burns to travel the land of Johto, to seek the Legendary Dog of Water, Suicune. His simple life shatters into a journey where now anything could happen in his illegible future. Challenges beyond his expectations await him.OC
1. Prologue

Our tale begins many, many years ago, in the foreign region of Johto.

Tension and fear grew amongst the people where three mighty creatures, unlike any of their other existents, soared on ground across the land of Johto.

One born of lightning, Raikou. The design of a heroic yellow tiger, a cloud like beard of fur flawlessly shaped his face, his tail, an intensely shaped lightning bolt.

One born of fire, Entei. A beast whose long red fur seemed to be a great sleeping fire as it hung against his great and broad stature. His flat muzzle appeared as an impenetrable shield to his face.

And one born of water, Suicune. Her graceful features clashed those of her warrior brethren. Underneath a giant, uniquely diamond shaped headpiece that grew from her head like a crown during maturity, guarded a thick, long and beautiful purple mane that looked to flow as the ocean's waves, were intense but caring red eyes. They leveled with the tips of two ribbon like tails, streaming like rivers.

Pokemon? Entities? Monsters? What were they? How so were they set apart from the race of Pokemon? The people didn't know. What they didn't know, they feared. What they feared, they wanted to destroy.

The Legendary Dogs bore natural awareness of their astounding power, but in such a peaceful land, knew not what to do with it. Their best, most fulfilling outlet: to race together across the land of Johto, at such a speed, they could not be seen by mortal eyes.

Scrolls and scripts were written over generations of these majestic creatures. Knowledge grew in Johto that if these beasts were Pokemon, they are unique unlike any other, specifically, one of a kind. And what power a human would have if he could govern such a fearsome, mighty creature? Time passed as time does, greed and jealously covering Johto like a dark, cold blanket, starving it with power hunger. If they couldn't destroy the power they feared…then they wanted it.

The Legendary Dogs had always taken shelter in an abandoned tower on the edge of the quiet town of Ecruteak. It had been rumored in the past by commoners that they saw monstrous creatures leap to the top floor, or have heard unearthly awe striking howls at night. But these comments were always overlooked. Raikou, Entei and Suicune were always safe and comfortable in their domain, secretly secluded from the outside world.

One night, as they were sleeping at the top floor, Suicune awoke with a disturbance in her heart. Her eyes flipped open and she stared at nothing as her other senses awakened with her. With careful observation, she could make out the blood curdling hordes of war cries somewhere in the far off distance. She stood up immediately and pawed at Entei's face, whimpering in her throat. Entei indulged in a heavily deep breath as he opened an eye. He mentally touched Suicune's mind.

'_What troubles you?_' his booming voice echoed inside her head.

_'It's time,'_ gasped She. _'Murder and violence erupt somewhere in the land. Spilt blood screams from the earth…it strikes my heart to doomed agony as would the pierce of Skarmory's feather. All of Johto is in grave danger.'_

Entei leapt onto his massive paws and batted his brawny paw at Raikou's face. The lightning Pokemon growled irritably. Entei touched his mind and bellowed, _'Awaken! Now!' _ As Raikou batted the air with a massive paw as if dreaming, Entei roared deafeningly. At an intensely startled awakening, Raikou leapt onto his paws and opened his eyes, shaking the sleep out of his head.

_'Johto will not fall, especially as one of its guardians slumber!'_ Entei bellowed. _'You mustn't ignore an urgent-'_

_'No accusations!' _ Suicune said sternly. _'Raikou, the time has come for us to fight for our people.'_

Raikou nodded. _'Onward!'_ And they leapt off the tower and sped, the second their paws touched ground.

They had run for a short time until they reached the top of a mountainous hill, slowing their pace to see what lay ahead. Progression was clear, as the war cries grew louder. Each guardian gazed into the distance, to see the most horrifying image that they couldn't even imagine.

As far as the eye could see, Pokemon and humans alike, fighting each other to the death. Men wore devilish armor, each hacking any opposing human or Pokemon with lethal swords. Pokemon of all kinds, particularly those that could fight like humans even wore armor themselves and showed no mercy to either being, merely but gladly obeying the merciless commands of their masters. Dragons darted across the sky, tearing at the other with claws and teeth at every collusion. A Charizard breathed a monstrous breath of fire, burning many at once as their ashes littered the ground. Suicune lay on her stomach, chest heaving as she whimpered at the unbearable sight of ruthless violence.

_'Never did I hope that hell would invade our land.'_ Raikou said hopelessly, lying next to Suicune, trying to comfort her.

_'Who are we to protect!?'_ Suicune cried _'How do we fight for them, for they all fight amongst each other.'_

_'Why would they even start such a war amongst themselves?'_ Raikou wondered.

_'That is not something we know, but we may still be able to stop this madness.' _ Entei said. He fixed his gaze upon his comrades. _'If we show them our power, they may find us a greater threat than themselves. Fear may drive them away, and realizing a much greater threat, may discontinue their war in fear that rather we would defeat them. Only hope and prayer will restore peace to Johto after that.'_

_'But if they are threatened by us,' '_Raikou mentioned, _'they may then join forces against us. We will surely meet our fall to such quantity.'_

_'Do you see an alternative?'_

_'Well…I suppose I don't.'_

_'Up then, brethren. For the people and Pokemon.'_

Raikou stood. '_For the people and Pokemon.'_

They looked down at Suicune. She had yet to manage her devastation.

_'Suicune,'_ Entei said quietly _'Be strong_.'

Suicune slowly met their eyes, her own, faithless. She struggled to stand on her paws, and looked down at the scene that was beyond her nightmares.

_'For all of them.' _She replied desperately.

_'Good… we must now join our forces. Stand together.'_ Entei instructed.

Each closed their eyes, reaching to the deepest part of their being, calling forth the very greatest of their respective elemental power. And with an astounding roar from each mouth, erupted the greatest of lightning, fire, and water.

The elements fused to create an unnamed, unnatural force, which exploded over the skies of the battle; an unearthly, deadly storm had begun falling upon the war. Lightning bolts with the pulverization of chainsaws. Screaming fire and boiling lava that could melt flesh and bone. Water in which fell at such a force that it could shatter diamond. No force the Legendary Dogs could ever conjure alone.

Most of the armies looked in shock at the direction in which Raikou, Entei and Suicune stood. The crowds wailed in fear as they realized their storm was killing more of them than they were killing each other. Each Pokemon and human fled the battle at their fullest speed.

Eventually the three were staring down at a silent and empty land, exception of the many bloody bodies of some of the Pokemon and humans who died during the battle, as well as the ashed, flooded remains of their conjure.

_'At least...there are more survivors than there are deaths.'_ Raikou said with an effort.

_'Agreed,'_ Entei replied. _'However, I have been exhausted from the storm we had conjured, and I doubt I am the only one.' _ The other two reacted agreeably. _'In that case, we would best get back to the tower for our rest.' _ And he walked back down the path, Raikou following. Somehow, Suicune couldn't resist a burning urge to first look back at the aftermath of the war one more time, asking herself, _'Why?'_

Raikou, Entei and Suicune lay in a circle back in the top floor of the tower, exhausted but mentally restless, thoroughly depressed at what they had witnessed.

Not to mention the extremity they had to take to end it.

Raikou shifted his amber eyes. _'Do either of you suppose that war had anything to do with us?'_

_'I considered the same;'_ Entei said grimly _'Humans can be so power hungry that they will even kill for what they want. Even their own kin, and ours as well, murdering Pokemon recklessly... They must have realized our power and originality, which consumed them all in greed to control us for their own gain, fighting each other for their prize. The humans...have betrayed us. Thusly they have betrayed all Pokemon.'_

There was a dead pause of deep sorrow.

_'...How will we tell all this to Ho-Oh?' _ Suicune said quietly. _'He strives for Pokemon and people to become one. And to see what has become of them now...' _She shook her head, eyes glistening. _'It…will never be the same…will it? His prophecy read true…The Age of Pokemon and Human has been naught.'_

Neither of the other two knew how to reply. Raikou shifted cautiously. _'I assume that he already knows,_' he pointed out. _'If we know, he surely would.' _

_"I cannot stand to sit still and wonder what will happen now…" _Suicune whispered. _"To the Humans. To Pokemon. And to us…future generations have been killed."_

_"Hey…look," _Raikou tried to assure. _"Time can mend…can it not? And Ho-Oh has yet to reveal to us the remainder of the Prophecy, for he only has yet to see it."_

Suddenly, Entei jumped to his feet, observing the air. His expression hardened to intense concern.

_'Entei?'_ Raikou asked. _'What is it?'_

A moment passed in silence, until it was shattered with deafening barks from Entei's mouth (No! What have I done!? I should not have given that order! What was I thinking!?). He turned to the other two, who were now standing in bewilderment_. 'I have made a terrible mistake! Our storm has interfered with the skies! A fraction of the power remains in the sky; it brews within the natural forces of weather. There is no telling when the storm will strike back, but it is heading our way! We must escape to Tin Tower!'_

But at that second, an unnaturally gigantic lightning bolt struck the center of their tower, instantly setting it to hellish flames. Suicune yelled something with hysterical barks, but she couldn't even make out or process what she said. Horrible, hot...painful...burning flames...licking across her body...flesh...fur...bone...wasting to ash...being, consciousness, slowly fading away in horrible agony…

Hours later, the endless flames were vanquished. The black clouds in which sent the lightning bolt exploded into a downpour of rain.

---

The morning after the destruction of the tower, dew beads sparkled on the grass with the early morning sunlight. Great mud puddles resided in earthy areas, from the mighty downpour of the previous night that put out the fire. What was left of the tower was a mere two story building in destructive shape, the three legendary dogs in ashes somewhere inside.

But something of great size flew toward the dead site in the distance, bringing a feeling of new life to the deadened scene.

A rainbow cast across the sky in its wake…

A vast phoenix Pokemon of rainbow colors descended to the scene, his feathers seemed to shine in the rising orange sun. He stared into the ashes of the tower.

_'Raikou...Entei...Suicune, my dear friends...'_ he said sadly_ 'you have paid the ultimate price for your courage...I pray that one day, humans will show you the same love...' _his great golden eyes shined like the sunset over a lake, and at his blink, his massive tears dropped into the ashes.

Light swarmed around the blackened, burnt destruction...

Suicune stood tall as she arose from the ashes, blinking wearily. From the corner of her eyes, she also saw Raikou and Entei slowly rise onto their paws. They had been resurrected from the dead.

_'We...'_ Suicune said softly. _'We are…alive? ...How?'_

_'Ho-Oh...' _ Entei said, staring above him. Suicune looked up at the same direction Raikou and Entei were staring.

_'Ho-Oh!'_ She cried. _'How? You cannot expose yourself in eyeshot of man unless -'_

_'A bond is created between Pokemon and human, correct. That is what has happened.'_

_'But the war-'_

_'Worry not about that, Suicune._ _The people have undoubtedly learned from their mistakes. Many have already come to realize their faults and greed. They are the hope of a bright future with Pokemon, thanks to the three of you._

_But I must warn you; many still exist with cruelty, malice, and revenge in their hearts. Not one of you is safe in this age...just as our fellow Pokemon evolve, humans' intelligence evolves. They will eventually trap you, imprison you, or even destroy you when you can never even sense it. Therefore, please understand what I must do.'_

Entei nodded. _'Please explain.'_

Ho-Oh kept attentive eye contact with each of them. _'I can protect you in the coming ages where some may hunt you for your lives, to simply send you into a deep sleep in the form of stone statues. Worry not, with my power; you will be indestructible, no matter the forces of Humans. But there is only one way for the three of you to safely awaken from your slumber.'_

He stared at Entei for a moment. Then shifted his eyes to Raikou. And lastly to Suicune.

_'I cannot say when, because I do not know. But the day will come when a Pokemon Trainer of pure heart is exposed to your statues. The Trainer's true love in the heart for Pokemon is the only force that can awaken you. You will then be assured peace has returned, and once again can you race the land in freedom, and ally the humans when in need.'_

_'The humans have betrayed us!'_ Entei growled fiercely. _'No generation will bear a human of pure heart.'_

_'Believe that,'_ Ho-Oh said wisely _'and become consumed in your own pain and revenge, keeping the war between Pokemon and human to the earth's fall. Listen to my words, and awaken to a much brighter present, and a much brighter future.' _

Entei snarled. _'Perform your offer before my mind is changed, and I pleasurably destroy all humans instead.'_

_'Raikou, do you accept?_' Ho-Oh asked.

_'Absolutely. My trust in you is unwavered no matter the situation.'_

_'And Suicune?'_

Suicune blinked, renewed hope lighting her eyes. Nothing would heal these scars like awakening to a New Age, to a..."Pokemon Trainer" of pure heart. She looked up at Ho-Oh and smiled softly.

_'Yes, Ho-Oh...Let me wait with Raikou and Entei.'_

Ho-Oh bowed his head. He began to gently flap his massive wings.

A soft wind overcame the Legendary Dogs one by one. The gentle, swirling gust blanketed each as they began to harden to stone.

Suicune closed her eyes. Vaguely, but with great faith, could she envision the image of a young man. Her heart felt whole for the first time... A name she never knew before eased her mind.

_'Then...I will be here waiting for you.'_ Was the last thing she thought, before she hardened to stone, asleep until the New Age.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AURORA_

Based on the Pokemon Crystal Version for the Game Boy Color

Author: Werefox1989

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Game Boy Color or any of it's copyrighted titles. But I am however a fierce fan, simply enjoying the release of his far too long suppressed imagination :)

Interesting idea of this series is that, it is basically my life in the alternate world of Pokemon. Characters and Pokemon are based on real friends, family, and pets, but with the big picture of everything Crystal Version. What fun.

I hope you enjoyed the Prologue, and will the many chapters to come.


	2. Reunion

William sat comfortably on his bed and scratched an itch out of his short, wolfish beard. Intense brown eyes devoured every letter, word and detail of the book he held open, 'Unsolved History of Mythical Pokemon' with long fingers. The orange evening sun streamed through his bedroom window onto his head, lighting his set of thick, messy brown hair to a bronze.

Every page he read watered his interest and passion not only in Pokemon, but the history of the Legendary Pokemon. Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, Mew and Mewtwo, Lugia, Ho-Oh, and particularly, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune.

During his younger ages, his mother used to read the same storybook to him every night of the tale of the three Legendary Dogs. He never tired of it. Nothing made him feel the same way that the mighty Entei, the handsome Raikou, and especially, the divine Suicune, made him feel. The captivation he felt was too great for words to structure.

The morning after his tenth birthday, his heart was set to begin his Pokemon journey, and with a burning hope to meet the Legendary Pokemon. His mother however, wasn't so agreed, and never did he find out why. He dealt with a broken heart drowning himself in books, scrolls at museum exhibits, and drawings and writings of his own, all concerning Pokemon. As educating and entertaining as this was, it was far from fulfilling. He couldn't explain the emptiness still there.

He had tried to talk to his mom about why she didn't approve for him to travel, but all he got were answers that he found empty of reason. Such as, why would you risk your life on such a difficult journey? When you have so many other talents, which will lead you to a wonderful, more meaningful and successful life? But he didn't believe that was relevant at all. A wonderful life in his eyes was just traveling with Pokemon and chasing after his dream, whatever it may be, whether he reached it or not. At least it was something really worth living for. A drive to live…a purpose.

Now at seventeen, he knew he had to be old enough by now to make his own decisions. As he grew weary of excessive reading, his mind trailed off again on some way to let his mom know that it's his turn to make his life's decision now. Another Birthday had passed, six months ago in fact. Independent decisions he believed were far overdue.

Just as he set down his book, a large, classy cat Pokemon rubbed against his legs and mewed softly, leaving a small residue of loose beige fur on his blue jeans. William's eyes softened.

"Heh...I love you too, Bailey," he said as he rubbed the Pokemon's ears. The Persian's wide red eyes closed softly, his throat purring loudly.

Pokemon were astounding creatures. Their intelligence level was more matched with humans than traditional animals, thus authenticating communication between the two different beings. People had various views on Pokemon, such as keeping them as pets, bonding with them as best friends, or training them to compete with others who trained theirs as well.(And in many cases, enjoyed life with their companions in a combination of these ways). People who trained Pokemon were known as Pokemon Trainers, and under strict law required a license to do so. Most Pokemon Trainers traveled the land to hone their skills, and battle the superior of Trainers, Gym Leaders, who presented a badge to those victorious. Should all eight badges be earned, the Trainer can legally challenge the Elite Four, a group of the most powerful Trainers of the region, in William's case, the region of Johto. And should the Trainer achieve this unlikely victory, their name goes down in history, remembered forever in the Hall of Fame.

There was, however, a rumor started around three years ago of the one Champion in all of the world, undefeated by any of those so blessed, and yet so cursed, to encounter and indeed, battle, him. William knew little of this rumor, except that it had rooted from Pallet Town, in the foreign region of Kanto. Perhaps the Champion once lived there?

William heard his name called from downstairs. It was his mom.

"William? Clean out the litter box and feed Bailey and Scholar before your sisters get here. They'll be here any minute."

He grunted irritably at the mentally unwelcome outside contact due to a fried brain of nonstop reading. He stood onto his feet and pulled up his jeans. Catching a vague glimpse of his reflection in the window, he adjusted the collar on his long sleeved, black shirt. He looked down at Bailey and said, "Let's go downstairs." And he trotted to the door, William following.

He entered a warm, wonderful smelling kitchen when he reached the bottom. A Pikachu, smaller than usual for it's kind, ran over to William with eager squeaks, rubbing it's body all over his legs and feet. Brought into the home as a tiny Pichu a year back, the cute yellow Pokemon developed quite a cat-like personality, growing up around Bailey.

"One minute, Scholar," he chuckled. "Litter box comes first."

Once he refreshed the litter and washed his hands, he poured a generous amount of fish-shaped Pokemon food onto two small plates. With a grateful cry from both mouths, Bailey and Scholar began happily eating their food.

William walked into the living room to an explosion of music on the T.V. A sixteen year old girl with long, thick bronze hair and hazel eyes sat contently on a recliner, with a hardy Manectric curled in her lap, his head resting on the arm of the chair. Very few knew of this handsome dog-like species. They were assumed to either be endangered, or normally not inhabitant to the region of Johto.

"Hiiiiii," William's younger sister said light heartedly.

"Hey, Amanda," he replied as he seated himself on the couch, a quirky young Houndour licking his hands, stubby tail practically vibrating.

"Oh, knock it off, Sasha," Amanda scolded as William rubbed his damp hands dry on the couch. "Learn to give your kisses in a way that isn't...weird, like you."

Sasha cocked her head. William rubbed her head reassuringly.

"Blake gives WONDERFUL kisses! Don't you buddyyyy??" Amanda baby talked to her Manectric. He wagged his tail and closed his eyes. She giggled.

"So, did you talk to mom yet?" she asked William, combing back a thick lock of hair with her finger.

"No..." he replied thoughtfully. "I can't think of how to convince her without another, no-for-some-mysterious-reason-that-she's-not-telling-me being thrown in my face."

"Maybe she'll say yes if you shave."

William lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm just kidding...but really, I'm going to be a Pokemon photographer. I mean, they travel the world too. She's bound to just give in this time, William."

"But that's not until a couple more years from now. You're not starting until after you graduate." he replied, Sasha resting her head on his feet.

"So?"

"So I guess that's okay with her. It's closer to a normal life...your dream is more of a...'normal' dream."

There was a short pause.

"What gets me though," Amanda said quietly, shifting her eyes to the kitchen to ensure her statement was private, "is why she let Sarah start her Pokemon journey last year, when she was your age?"

"She felt that Sarah wanted it more than me," William replied, "And in a way, she did. I was too occupied with reading and writing Pokemon than having anything to do with journeying with them. I almost didn't care anymore, but now I know, deep down, that I still really want this. It may not be mom's dream, but it stays mine."

Amanda blinked. "It's not often that I hear you talk like that. I guess you really do want to travel with Pokemon... So, like, be reeeaaaly persistent when you talk to mom."

He laughed lightly. "Thanks." His mind quickly fell onto Sarah.

It hadn't been the best year for him. William and Sarah were like best friends, they shared similar interests, hobbies, outlooks, and got along really well. Life had been almost half after she set out on her Pokemon journey. But to know that she was coming home tonight, for the first time in all these months, made him swell inside with excitement and anticipation. He could already see wavy brown hair atop a cute round face, smiling at him with a dimple.

"I can't wait to see Kelley," Amanda said, breaking into William's daydream. He hesitated, and said nothing.

Kelley was his eldest sister, and as beautiful and intelligent as she was, she had an overwhelming side of self-superiority. She was a senior in college, studying to be a Pokemon educator. William kept this to himself, but sometimes when she was around him, he could just feel this aura-like bombardment of 'I'm better than you in every way and I always will be'. He still loved her no matter what, but couldn't help but wonder if she loved him at all.

"I was just thinking the same thing about Sarah." William replied, trying to lift his consciousness. Amanda reacted absent-mindedly. Just as Kelley and William weren't sure about each other, nor were Amanda and Sarah.

"Would you two like to help me set the table?" their mom called from the kitchen.

"Yes! We would." Amanda said, and looked at William with a you-know-you-want-to look. Although he preferred the cooking role of the kitchen rather than other parts, it was better than sitting around doing nothing but watch musicians scream into microphones, which got annoying after a while.

They entered a kitchen adorned with delicious dishes that looked more like a Thanksgiving feast. And no wonder, members of the family visiting after a long journey and time at college, was just as much reason to celebrate.

Just as the last of the silverware was set, the doorbell rang. Blake and Sasha barked and whined excitedly, staring at the door with hopeful tails wagging about. Their mom opened the door, beaming.

William's heart leapt as the open door revealed Sarah. She looked a little older than he remembered, but it was really HER, big brown eyes bright and lively, hugging and chatting with their mom. William was then intimidated by the appearance of Kelley, her astounding beauty and strict brown eyes seemed to beat him a few inches into the ground.

His stomach performed a very athletic back flip as Sarah approached him.

"I think you've been doing a little too much reading and not enough eating," she teased, with that smile in which he missed so much. "Hiiiii," She said, waving her fingers.

Unable to contain himself, William embraced her in a tight, backbreaking hug, trying to resist tears of joy. This was really real. Even though he stood a few inches taller than her now, his sister and best friend was really home.

"Okay, okay," Sarah laughed, William loosening his grip and recovering normal stature. "You can love me without making me pass out. But hey, I love you sooooooo much too! Our hugs are way overdue!" She wiped her right eye with the sleeve of her red hoody. William could swear he saw a newly wet blotch as she let it rest back at her side.

By noticing her sleeve, William now noticed what he didn't notice before. At her right side sat a tame, content looking weasel-like Pokemon with towering flame colored fur on his head and back, staring at him curiously. At her left stood an excited looking Pokemon that looked like a small, cute cross between some kind of dinosaur and frog, a large, deep green bulb yet to bloom sprouted from it's back.

"Who might these be?" William asked, beaming. He knelt down on a knee and attempted to scratch underneath the weasel Pokemon's chin. It closed its eyes contently.

Sarah knelt down comfortably on both knees next to him, clearly excited to introduce her Pokemon partners.

"This is my Quilava," she said happily "His name his Wolf."

"Hello, Wolf." he greeted. Wolf sniffed his nose, and then began licking it affectionately.

"Bulba, bulba bulba saur!" the bulb Pokemon said dominantly.

"Of course I wouldn't forget about you, Basil," Sarah said to him patiently. "I bet you're familiar with Bulbasaurs. That's his name by the way, Basil."

Basil talked to William loudly with enormous enthusiasm. Although he didn't understand what he was saying, as it takes time for someone to understand what unfamiliar Pokemon say, he couldn't help but chuckle at its demeanor.

"Yeeaah," Sarah giggled "Basil's definitely the one who keeps us on our toes. He didn't waste any time showing you that."

"Your Pokemon are great," William complimented as they stood back onto their feet.

"How are Bailey and Scholar?"

"Great," he replied. He turned around "Bailey, Scholar! Come say hi to Sarah!"

The little Pikachu bolted toward her with euphoric squeaks and meows. He jumped into her arms, Sarah laughing warmly. Bailey just sat next to William though, apparently, the laid-back Persian preferred saving his affection mostly for him.

"How was the trip with Kelley?" William asked. Sarah shrugged as she gently sat Scholar back on the floor, with one more pat on the head. Scholar however continued to rub on her legs as he circled her, purring loudly, eyes closed in comfort.

"It was alright. I mean...you know how she can be."

"Yeah..." he replied, and glanced over at Kelley and Amanda, talking and joking to each other, feminine laughs resonating throughout the kitchen. Why couldn't all of them just get along together?

"We took a train to here from Blackthorn City, and it was all about her and her academy from her mouth. I mean, she has a couple Pokemon of her own, but she doesn't agree with traveling. It's like, hello? What's wrong with that?" Sarah said justicely at the last two sentences.

"I'd like to ask someone the same question..." William said grimly under his breath, his mind falling on his mom's disagree for him to travel.

"Hmm?" Sarah asked, concerned.

"Nothing...so, did you take the Magnet Train? Was it as fast as they all say it is?"

"Oh, no, the Magnet Train only goes to Kanto, remember? And it's in Goldenrod City."

"Right..." he acknowledged, memory jogged. "I bet you have some Badges. Can I see them?"

"Oh yeah!" she said with enthusiasm, eyes wide. She unzipped her jacket to reveal a blue t-shirt underneath. She revealed the inside of the jacket, where five beautiful badges were pinned, each different shapes and colors.

"Look at those..." he said with slight jealousy, in awe of the eye candy. Scholar tried pawing at the diamond-shaped badge. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you said you were in Blackthorn City before you came home. Shouldn't you have all eight by now?"

"Well," she explained, rezipping her jacket, as Scholar fruitlessly tried to keep the collection from disappearing back into the darkness of her shirt. "Basil, Wolf and I just wanted a break from all the intensity, so we've been traveling and sightseeing just for fun for the past couple months. You don't want to rush on a Pokemon journey, every moment is special." Basil and Wolf cried out in agreement.

"Yeah..." William said, feeling empty all of the sudden, staring at the Quilava and Bulbasaur. "...It would be."

Just then, Kelley approached, and stood next to Sarah.

"Hi William," she said casually. "How are you?"

"Fine...what about you? How are things at college?"

"Oh, VERY beneficial." she said sternly, eyeing Sarah and him pointedly. There was a short, irritable pause, in which Kelley didn't notice Sarah's facial expressions mock her. William held back a grin with much effort.

"Well, so good to see you, William," Kelley said, offering her hand to shake. William accepted awkwardly, with a questionable eye. "I would kiss you on the cheek," she continued "but, well..." she touched the beard protruding from his cheeks with her index finger, and drew it back with a shudder, "I don't want to catch your fleas." She laughed in a way that she must have found funny, although to William, it resembled more of a cackle. Sarah and he forced themselves to laugh along softly.

"So, anyway..." he mentioned, ignoring the insult/joke/whatever-it-was, "Sarah tells me that you have a couple new Pokemon. Can I see them?"

"No, not right now," Kelley replied casually "The house is already full of them, and we're going to eat soon anyway."

"Okay."

As if she could see the future, their mom then said jovially, "Okay! Let's sit down and have dinner! Oh, and the Pokemon food is already set downstairs for your Bulbasaur and Quilava, Sarah. Blake and Sasha had just better be nice if they're going to eat with them."

"What about your Pokemon, Kelley?" Amanda asked.

"It's fine, they already ate on the train. I was going to wait until we got here, but I guess when they're hungry, they're hungry."

"Me too," Amanda announced. "No more stalling. Let's eat!"

It was a very festive dinner. William ate with great satisfaction, thoroughly enjoying their first family meal in a year. He did not hesitate seconds.

Once they were all satisfied and the dishes were taken care of, their mom and Kelley fell into engaging conversations. With no dessert on the menu, William offered Sarah and Amanda to walk with him to the near party store for some drinks. They gladly accepted the suggestion.

"Besides, it's a good opportunity to take Blake and Sasha on a walk." Amanda pointed out. "But what should we do about Sarah's Pokemon? We only got two leashes."

"Don't worry about it," Sarah said with pride. "They've traveled with me for my whole journey so far, I tamed them to stay next to me. But isn't that weird? It's not really common that a Pokemon dislikes staying in their Pokeballs. And yet both Wolf and Basil don't like them."

"You don't see that often." William acknowledged.

"Double whammy," Amanda said enthusiastically. "Then we're all going together."

William slid on some thin gloves, wrapped a plaid scarf loosely around his neck, and pulled on a light, pale jacket with blue sleeves. Amanda put on an extra sweatshirt and pulled the hood over her head. Sarah left her hood off, but zipped up a deep blue windbreaker jacket over her red hoody.

Wolf and Basil walked by Sarah's side, while William walked Sasha in one leash and Amanda walked Blake in the other. William smirked with slight irony as he watched Sarah's Pokemon stroll beside her. Why didn't he ever think of trying to tame Blake and Sasha to walk in public without leashes? As humanlike as their minds and personalities are, it would still probably be too difficult to train them against the urge to act too wildly when not restrained. He wondered how he would tame and train his Pokemon, what their personalities would be like...then dared himself to dream. Just wake up...

The sun was setting on the horizon. It beautifully painted the sky with pink and orange hues, the approaching evening bringing chiller to the late winter air. They trudged effortlessly through shallow, packy snow, clear signs that spring was on its way soon. The lake had few traces left of ice, small waves rippling on the surface in the gentle breeze. They easily helped the ten-minute walk pass well with simple conversation.

William emerged from the small store minutes after they arrived with each of their requested beverages.

"I thought that you didn't have any money?" Amanda asked William as he handed her and Sarah their drinks, and began to open his.

"Yeah. I'm out of spending money." He confirmed. "So I took five dollars out of my don't-touch-that bottle instead. I don't care, though. It's worth the occasion, Sarah and Kelley are home, and unfortunately it won't last. Let's just enjoy ourselves."

"Amen to dat!" Amanda whooped. Sarah drank deeply from her bottle of cola. She then said, "Let's sit by the lake for a while and watch the sunset. The Pokemon can drink from it, too."

"Friggin' sweet." Amanda agreed.

As they watched the sunset and traded more simple conversation, William somehow felt very aware of the present moment, enjoying each to it's fullest just by being. It was very rare he ever felt like this. This simple life with his sisters meant everything to him, at least, during his past years... As he stared out at the vast lake, a longing feeling came over him. He remembered the story of the Legendary Dogs from his childhood...he could practically see Suicune dashing across the lake...

As the sunset began falling to a black night, the four Pokemon grew tired from their playing and wrestling, and the three had finished their drinks. Agreeing it was time to go home, they all set out back to their house. William looked back at the lake once more before they left. It was strange...it somehow felt like...somewhere out there...destiny was calling him...

Warmth overtook him as he, his sisters, and their Pokemon walked back into the cozy house. Although Amanda and Sarah were ready to stay up later, William told them he was just going to go to bed.

"See you in the morning," Sarah smiled.

"Finally." he replied, a small grin cracked across his face. With that, Bailey followed him upstairs to his room.

He changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt, then turned off the light and rubbed Bailey on the head. Warm, full, and pleasantly drowsy, he quickly fell into a deep, restful sleep.


	3. Brother and Sisters

He had never seen a lake glisten and sparkle in the moonlight such as it was...the water just...seemed to flow like silk...as did the exotic purple main in front of it...

The graceful face of a divine dog-like Pokemon turned from behind the mane...gorgeous red eyes boring into him...his heart leaping....

William yelped as he was awakened with a start from an explosion of 8-bit music. He jerked his head everywhere about the room, high strung and oblivious, until he spotted his sister, Amanda, sitting cross-legged next to his T.V. His NES was on, pixilated Mario stood still at the start of a 2-D adventure. William growled and sat up, rubbing his eyes in aggravation. Amanda giggled guiltily, her Manectic beside her, teeth bared in a grin, as if amused.

"What was that for!?" he demanded, every right to be upset. He noticed Bailey cowering in a corner, fur standing on end. Now that William was awakened, he realized that the volume of his T.V was generally normal. He was just quite the light sleeper.

Amanda was definitely not unnerved by William's reaction. "Sorry," she said, voice breaking, red in the face with laughter. Blake whammed a massive paw on the floor several times as he chuckled silently. William couldn't help but glare. His expression softened more reasonably as Amanda pulled herself together and began to speak, and Blake transferred to cleaning the short, rough fur on his back with his tongue.

"Anyway...Sarah and I wanted to take the NES downstairs to play, so I came up here. I thought one of your copies of Mario didn't work, so I tried to test it." She adopted a silly smile. "And it works."

"They both work just fine," William mentioned, relieving some tension as he scratched his head, further rustling his hair. "One of them just needed to be cleaned. I did that yesterday."

"Okay. So," Amanda said with a touch of giddiness in her voice. "See you downstairs." William drank deeply from his water bottle as Amanda walked downstairs with the NES, her Manectric trotting ahead of her.

Once he dressed, William groggily dragged his feet to the bathroom. Nothing of particular interest about to be done, until he yelled in his startle at what was swimming in the bathtub. In his shock-

"HOLY SHI-"

"What's wrong!?" Amanda asked, as she wrenched open the door (William had zipped up his fly just in time).

"There's a Pokemon in the bath tub!" he exclaimed, not thrilled with this morning's surprises. (But at least he now felt fully awake and alert due to them) "Whatever it is it scared the daylight out of me."

"Oooh," Amanda processed. "That's Kelley's Kingdra. Sorry, should have remembered to tell you that it just wanted some time in water." There was a short, awkward pause. And then she left the bathroom. William could feel her laughing silently as she made her way back downstairs.

He glanced toward the seahorse-like dragon, and did realize, it was quite an appealing creature. He realized that Kingdra must come from Seadra, the evolved form of Horsea, both attractive seahorse Pokemon. Kelley must have greatly cared for it to manage its evolution so profoundly.

The Kingdra suddenly snorted at him in a 'Do you MIND?' way.

William remembered that he was standing next to a toilet. He raised an eyebrow at the Kingdra and shot back, "Do YOU mind?" He wrenched the bathtub curtains closed, to do his self-deed in modesty.

He washed his hands eagerly, hoping for a more normal remainder of his day. Anticipation built on the way downstairs, as he acknowledged that Sarah would be there this time.

Instant anticipation for a relaxed day in sight enlightened him to see Sarah and Amanda playing one of his favorite games. A dark-haired character boxed an opponent twice his size on T.V. Amanda held the controller, her thumbs dashing.

"Helooo," Sarah greeted, her dimple the cherry-on-top of her smile as she glanced.

"Hey," William replied, still a little dreary, but not ungrateful to see her. The scruffy teenager glanced around, cocking his head to the left, and then to the right. "Where's Kelley?"

"She went shopping," Amanda answered, the opponent falling onto his face with a silly stumbling sound effect.

"I guess we won't see her for a while." he added. Sarah giggled.

William helped himself to a few extra pancakes left on the skillet, feeling awkwardly pampered since he normally cooks for himself on typical daily routines, and had overslept this morning. Without holding back on the maple syrup, he began to enjoy as he sat with his sisters.

"So, William?" Sarah asked casually.

"Yeah?" he replied, attention well balanced on his food and surroundings.

"What's your don't-touch-that money for?"

William paused, a little uncomfortable. He had been saving most of his earnings in a bottle he swore to himself not to touch; save his personal intention on the way he wanted to use it. He had been investing ever since he was ten years old, only Amanda knew of this, how did Sarah? Of course, he realized...he mentioned last night that he used a little of his savings for their drinks, in earshot of Sarah. He didn't think twice about it when he said so. Because it served a personal intention, William was quite embarrassed to hear her ask the question.

"Nothing in particular," he lied, but then felt deceitful. "Just saving up for something." he added truthfully.

"For what?"

"Why so interested?"

"I asked you first."

William shook his head with a bearable sort of irritation. "Fine, you win. Let her know, Amanda."

"Can't talk. Dominating." she replied, practically in a trance, now playing against an opponent about three or four times the dark-haired character's size. Sarah glanced back at William, curiously expectant.

"So, what's so special that you're being too secretive to let anyone know about?"

William exhaled from the corner of his lips into his bangs, in slight frustration.

"Alright," he began. "If in some alternate universe I am able to go on a Pokemon journey," he began to fidget, "I've been saving up for my travels." William finished uncomfortably.

"What's wrong with that?" Sarah asked pointedly.

"Nothing is...Though I feel silly about still saving since I probably won't go anyway," he said bitterly. "You know, 'other talents to hone'." he concluded with grim, chewing his next bite seriously.

"Well, since she knows now," Amanda began to ask, "Mind telling us how much you saved? Just between us, really."

"Er," William struggled. Sarah raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

He blinked carefully, unsure of the safety to let it pass his lips.

"Last week I counted...about three thousand dollars."

Sarah's mouth practically dropped beneath the floor. Amanda whipped her head at William in shock, unable to realize or hear the dark-haired player being beat up with kiddy sound effects. There was a dramatic, 8-bit cry as her player was knocked down out of screen.

"How did you get that much money!?" Sarah exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"Well," he explained, eyebrows slanted in an awkward frown, "seven years of hunting empty bottles and cans, and occasional odd job profit can certainly add up."

"I'll say." Amanda said with wide eyes. The fat, mustached referee onscreen announced 'K.O.' as the opponent performed an arrogant victory dance.

"You know," Sarah began, seeming to put careful thought into her words, "mom would probably definitely understand how much this journey means to you, if she knows how hard you've worked to save so much money for it."

"No way." William replied straight. "You know how tight money can be around here...I don't mean to sound greedy, but she might need it for something. I earned it. I want to keep it for its intended use. Even if I don't travel with Pokemon until another ten years from now."

Sarah wore a calculating frown, averting her eyes to the wall. "Well...I don't know whether to call that determined, or selfish."

William felt a quick surge of rebellion adrenilize in his chest at Sarah's comment. Selfish? Whatever, what do you know, he thought, being in this box for seven years...

"Either way, it's his business," Amanda said officially, "And between us." She then looked at Sarah almost threateningly. "JUST us."

"Okay," Sarah replied defensively, raising her fingers in honesty. "You'd just better actually be able to use that money on something as important as a Pokemon journey, William."

He laughed with slight irritability. "Trust me. I'm working on it."

---

For the next week, William felt like he had his old life back. The three had been home-schooled together for a good while before Sarah went to travel. Every day after their work was finished and checked (amongst each other), they often found something to do together. This being William and Amanda's spring break, he seemed to be reliving some of his greatest memories.

The days after Sarah and Kelley's arrival seemed to pass in a blur of him, Sarah, and Amanda doing what they often used to do. Tall orange bonfires crackled at night, warming them from the chilly early spring air. The days passed as they took turns wrestling Sarah's Quilava, Wolf, her Bulbasaur, Basil, and Amanda's Manectric and Houndour, Blake and Sasha, on the trampoline (William and Wolf had become fast friends). The NES had persevered the long, festive sessions of conquering their favorite games over and over again. Sometimes simple yet engaging conversations kept them occupied in between, and no day was complete without a long walk along the beach.

William had also met Kelley's second Pokemon, a Dragonair (although in a more civilized setting than he had met her Kingdra). It was a cute, young blue and white dragon, with the physical coordination of a snake, two small wings protruded from either side of its head. Staring into those big blue eyes it bore, only enhanced his longing to travel with Pokemon friends of his own. It would be great if Bailey and Scholar came with him, he'd train them to be so strong...they'd battle other Trainers, collect the Gym badges, compete in the League...maybe they would want to stay at his side, like Sarah's Quilava and Bulbasaur...yeah...

The last night of his sisters' visit seemed to come much too soon. Sarah, William and Amanda savored their final night together, staying up later and enjoying any activities that appealed to them, despite the slight glum that now hung over the air. The NES seemed less exciting, they would make it through movies without very many comments, favorite beverages were drank more thoughtfully than jovially, and games like charades didn't last very long. William never really thought ahead of what a drag it would be to be thrust right back into same-old-same-old. He hadn't prepared himself for that; his mind was too focused on what was happening in the given moments. And to not see Sarah for probably another year made him feel worse twofold. He could imagine that Amanda must have felt the same way about Kelley.

William could consider no other reason but the burdens on his mind, which brought about restless sleep that night. Sarah is leaving again tomorrow. His spring break is over. He still didn't know how to approach his mom about traveling with Pokemon. No part of him was willing to continue his typical life, every part of his being tugged on him with desperation to journey. No longer could he just sit still and exist. No more books. Writings. Drawings. Wishes. Dreams...just make them reality already...no one lives forever...let this limited life be worth it...

His eyes opened wearily, the vision of his ceiling steadily coming into focus. As his ears adjusted with his wakefulness, he could just barely hear muffled voices in intense discussion.

He sat up, something about the heat vent catching his attention. ...He could hear someone talking from downstairs.

William walked quietly over to the vent, pressing his ear against the opening. The voices began to clear up... but it was hard to make out every word.

'..don't know... dangerous... Sarah, or William,... Team Rocket...'

William's hair on head and face prickled at the last two words. Team Rocket? He could have sworn they disbanded a few years ago. Assuming it was his mom and Kelley he was eavesdropping on, why would they be discussing them?

Team Rocket was a group of terrorists that used Pokemon as partners in crime. Many robberies, stolen or missing Pokemon, and even murders, were found linked to this band of criminals. They were certainly never pleasant appearances in the newspapers or in news reports on T.V. As far as William knew, most members of Team Rocket didn't even have Pokemon licenses, so they were handling Pokemon illegally in two ways: without a license, and using them to commit crimes. His head boiled with fury at the thought of anyone taking advantage of Bailey, Scholar, Blake, Sasha, Wolf, Basil...any Pokemon for that matter...

William snapped out of his mental fume as the conversation began to sound more serious. He couldn't resist the urge. He heard his name, Sarah's name, and Team Rocket...and 'dangerous'... He would have to eavesdrop in better earshot.

William carefully opened his door to avoid any potential creaking. Bailey's ears twitched as he slumbered next to William's bed, his handsome feline head rising in awakening as he yawned. The classy cat Pokemon glanced at his owner, his eyes dreary slits. After watching him for a moment, the Persian mewed at him with a questioning expression.

"Something tells me that I need to know what Kelley and my mom are talking about," William replied, straining to better hear their voices from downstairs. "But I can still barely hear them from up here...I'm going to sneak down."

Bailey stood up and arched his back in a refreshing stretch. He nodded, and meowed in his throat. (I'll go with you.)

"Alright," William agreed, curiosity bubbling in his stomach. "Just be quiet. That won't be a task for you, though."

His Persian smiled and followed William downstairs. His owner made great effort not to make the stairs creak, as Bailey silently, softly patted his paws down each step.

The voices were loud and clear once the two halted at the last stair. As he assumed, it was his mom and sister, Kelley, in discussion.

"It's true that not many people are aware in a small town like this," they heard Kelley state surely, "They're mostly targeting the cities, that's obviously criminals' preferences. You know, more and bigger places to invade, create havoc, even take over, however they can gain power."

They heard his mom sigh. "I don't know what to do. Sarah is a legal adult now, I can't pull her back home, even if it means her protection from the danger that could be out there." William could tell that she shrugged, oblivious. "I've talked to her about it. William's stubborn courage must have rubbed off on her some point in life.

"She tried to assure me that she could defeat any member of Team Rocket that might attack her for any reason. I do want to convince myself that she's grown up now and can take care of herself. But that remains more easily said than done." She sighed again, but more frustrated so. "I just don't know." She said hastily.

"Well, William doesn't seem to be making this any easier for you," Kelley commented. "From what I hear he's always whining about his passion to journey, and meet the legendary swaying cocoon or whatever. He doesn't know how to get over it."

Her mother frowned slightly. "Who told you that?"

"Amanda did."

William's eyes burned like the fiery breath of a Charizard, his eyebrows darkened half his vision. The veins on his hands bulged as he clenched them into fists, ready to punch a whole in the wall. He barely regained control as Bailey flicked his long tail at his owner's knees, warning him to calm down. William was crushed. Amanda had really insulted him in front of Kelley about his dream. She's just been pretending to care, all these years? A surge of hopelessness stabbed his chest... He had no one left at home to confide in.

"Well, William has always been a talented boy," his mom said. "I try to encourage him toward a passion that isn't so...potentially dangerous, and more rational, you know what I mean? You know, if Sarah were in the same situation as he is, I would never have let her travel either.

"Now don't get me wrong. She certainly has her talents as well, but I could tell she really wanted to travel. And it was easier to let her go last year, it was a lot more peaceful, and we were prepared to deal with her being away from home. I think she was more ready for that than your brother was."

She sighed thoughtfully before pressing on. "But you've seen it. You can just never tell with William, he's so secretive. I don't know, maybe he longs to travel more than he expresses."

"He's obsessed," Kelley said, sick pity in her voice. "He's become a teenage Pokemon scholar. Reading Pokemon. Writing Pokemon, Pokemon everything," she said with a mock tone. "It's pathetic."

William gritted his teeth, temple pulsing. PATHETIC?

"That's just how he deals with mom's 'no'," her mom replied. William could swear her voice was growing shaky. "I don't want to be the bad guy or anything-..."

There was a tense pause.

His spine tingled as he heard his mom's voice break.

"I just feel awful like I let Sarah go as a sacrifice. I worry, I wonder, is she in danger? Is she safe? The risk is too much. I don't want to do it again. I don't want to worry about my son like this too."

She began to sob softly.

William leaned against the wall in shock. His mom wanted to protect him like she couldn't protect Sarah. She just wanted him and his sisters safe...even if it meant boxing him from of his dream...

But no... It's not that simple. He couldn't stay home forever. He couldn't live a normal life forever... not when he could swear he felt, in the depths of his heart, something much greater calling his name, somewhere amongst the waves a week previously. We all have to make big decisions sometime, he thought...like himself facing the dangers and trials of his journey...and his mom to understand that it's time for him go out on his own, and trust that he can protect himself...

Without warning, he felt a tear slide down his cheek, now a small sparkle in the bristles of his chin. He realized how mad he was at himself, resenting his mom all this time for protecting him, making her worry as he closed himself off in his own little world. He surged at the reminder he was betrayed by his little sister he thought understood him so well. And Sarah will be gone tomorrow, who knows what her fate has in store, while he is stuck here, now his life's dream tainted with a deep shame. Both paths were blocked. Normal life, or striving to reach his destiny, he didn't want to face another day. No desire, passion, motivation, purpose, nothing. Who cares anymore?

What he then heard did not mix well with his brewing anger and grief. Kelley began to shoot her mouth off, sticking up for their mother with words she was not even comforted by.

"Look at you," Kelley protested, "Upset because your own son is far too selfish to appreciate or understand what you're doing for him. That's far too many boys. Insensitive, self-centered, immature, arrogant, you're doing well to keep him from wasting his life to be a Pokemon champ or whatever stupid cult that is when it's waaay to complicated, and dangerous, AND impossible, at least for his type. Besides, he's way too old. Even I know Pokemon Trainers ideally start their training at age ten. He'll thank you one day for saving him from a stupid life that almost went stupidly wrong-"

William no longer recognized himself. Every word Kelley said boiled his emotions until he became an entity of pain and hellish rage inside, chest heaving, eyes hot with tears, eyebrows strained in fury...

Before his mom could retort to her daughter's narrow minded, horrible words, he could contain himself no longer.

"WHO ARE YOU TO ANALYZE MY FUTURE, CONFIRM MY WORTH, AND JUDGE ME NOT EVEN AS A HUMAN BEING?" William bellowed, feeling his throat might rip in half, now exposed to the two. Both women jumped at the startling yell, and whipped their heads toward him, Kelley staring with shock and disgust, his mom staring blankly, tearstained.

"How long have you been listening!?" Kelley demanded.

"WHATEVER YOU HAVE BECOME AT YOUR PRICKY PERFECT ACADEMY IS THE MOST CRUEL AND VILE THING THAT YOU'RE NOT!" he yelled, ready to attack whatever demon possessed his sister.

"At least I have a promising future with realistic goals," she shot back, William breathing violently, starting to wheeze, sweat and tears glistened on his face. "Be as jealous as you want. It's your life you're dumping, kid."

William punched the wall. His knuckles seared with pain, small gashes of torn skin seeped blood. "I'LL NEVER BE JEALOUS OF YOU! I DON'T CARE HOW DIFFERENTLY MY LIFE WILL UNFOLD. IT WILL MEAN NO LESS THAN YOURS!"

She laughed. That horrible, cackley laugh, that William knew wasn't truly hers. "Sorry William, but you're the one who's changed. Those were some pretty strong words from one so weak."

William shouted his last so mightily he thought he might pass out. "THE WEAK ARE THOSE WHO DOUBT THEIR STRENGTH!"

There was a death gazing pause, in which he shakily recovered his breath. Then he spoke, his voice becoming hoarse.

"And by the way...that's _Suicune_," he corrected with resentful but exhausted eyes. His heart leapt as it somehow felt like the perfect time to say, however melo-dramatic it might feel looking back on it,

"...And we will meet...someday."

With that, he stomped back upstairs to his room. He heard Bailey hiss fiercely at his sister before following him upstairs, drawn claws clattering the stairs as he climbed.

William buried himself in his blankets. He drenched his pillow, not fully sure why he was crying. His physical, mental, and emotional exhaustion overtook him. He felt himself slowly fade into sleep.


	4. If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

Author's note PLEASE DO READ: I am back :) I would never discontinue writing Aurora unless I would officially confirm so, which I can state is very much unlikely to happen. But in finally regaining more time for myself lately, I'll again keep this story alive. This chapter was finished months ago, but I never got around to posting it. But now is now, so here it is. Something as simple as a review is a great favor for me, so please do feel free to post. Thank you and enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The darkness behind his eyelids began to clear into the sight of his Persian, curled up on the carpeting, a short distance from his bed. William unconsciously rolled over and faced the ceiling, dazed and groggy.

All reality re-processed in his mind in a split second. A boulder of overwhelming dread and depression crushed his spirit. He didn't want to get out of bed. He didn't want to face this day. It was like his whole life was shattered in one night. He couldn't go downstairs the same way ever again. Nothing would feel same.

There was nothing left for him here. Sarah, his best friend and most caring sister, will be gone again. The demon that possessed his eldest would take her away back to the place where she can keep being the best, while he keeps being the scum as she sees him. Day by day he'd live with the traitor Amanda had become. And never could he look his mom in the eyes without destructive guilt eating at his soul. And his heart's dream... he'd awakened from it.

Buried in his thoughts, he barely even noticed his eyes beginning to leak. Why was he this upset? I'm making a mountain out of a molehill, aren't I, he thought to himself hard. Buck up. Get over it. It's not like there is a law that life has to be good or feel good, even when it's not that bad... everyone is broken one way or a another, he might as well stay broken too... sounds...normal...

William hazily noticed a foreign weight join on his mattress, at the same time the cat flap set on his door made clear the sound of an entrance. He looked up, to see Bailey and Scholar sitting on either side of him.

"None of this concerns you!" he shot, mentally and emotionally drained to bitter irritability. "Just mind your own business."

The small Pikachu cowered in offense, as Bailey meowed repetitive and seriously in his throat. (It concerns us because we care about you, just as much as you care about us.)

Scholar gazed back at William's face with wide, sad black eyes. "Pika pi...pika pichu...chu."(I don't...want you...to be sad.)

"Get used to it," he replied darkly, "I don't see anything you can do...who cares if I'm broken up. That's humans, one way or another."

Bailey hissed. (Don't be selfish! Friends, human or Pokemon, we can always help each other.)

Scholar spoke in his own language as well. (Maybe we don't completely know how you feel...but we still understand. And there's no way we'll just sit on the sidelines and watch you suffer.)

The classy Persian nodded and made his own statement. (Your feeling is close enough to true, that everyone is broken inside somehow...but that's why we need love and care to survive.)

"Pika!" (Yeah!) "Pi pi pi, pi pikachu!" (You have a choice if you want to be happy or not, William!) The small, yellow Pokemon added with joy.

Bailey smiled. (Yeah. Come on,) and he licked his owner's head, Scholar hugging his neck.

Somehow, William felt unworthy...it only made him feel more upset, refreshed depression beginning to flow throughout his brain. But how could he overlook the love that he shared with his Pokemon? Maybe he did act...a little bit selfish...

"...Thanks, guys," He replied with an effort, "You know I love you too...just hard to show it sometimes." His eyes glistened, Scholar now locked in his right arm, Bailey in his left. He heard them purr softly.

(It's okay,) Bailey said. (You know, you've always given great hugs...I love you so much, hairy one.)

"Pikaaa chu." (I feel so safe like this.) Scholar commented, nuzzling his little head into William's cheek.

He was speechless, feeling undeserved of such warming love. Making his best effort to clear out of his black cloud, he had to use effort just to say clearly, "Bailey...Scholar...thanks. Thanks...for everything."

All six eyes turned to the door at the sound of a gentle knock. William instinctively released his Pokemon from his grasp, and sat upright on his bed, tension rising.

He closed his eyes, praying for patience. "Depending on who this is, wish me luck." He stated to his Pokemon friends. They both nodded, and sat contently on the other side of the room.

"...What?" he replied to the knock irritably.

"It's Sarah. Can I come in?"

William's heart leapt into his throat as he tried to rub away any signs of crying. He took a moment to reply, irritable, yet relieved that if it had to be anyone, it was Sarah.

"Fine," he answered.

She opened the door, revealing herself quite casual, dressed in bell-bottoms and a light purple hoody. Her face contorted with slight concern, at the sight of her brother. "Have you been crying?"

Shame ping-ponged around his head. "What's it to you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah retorted, every right to be offended. William shook his head and sighed, eyes closed in frustration at the potency of his negative emotions.

"...Sorry," he said, knowing he meant it. "I'm just...feeling...rotten, as an understatement."

His sister raised her hands, and then let them fall back to her hips in acknowledgment. "I think it would be really weird if you didn't."

He looked at his sister with a naive expression. She stepped toward his bed and sat next to him. William squinted at her in realization.

"You heard it last night," he guessed "...everything?"

Sarah nodded. "Well, indulging in a liter of cola can only let one sleep so soundly," she confessed. "No offense, but...same for your brother yelling to the top of his lungs from downstairs."

"I had every right to yell," William retorted immediately. "So when did you first notice what was going on, then?"

"I know you did," she acknowledged, and then answered him. "I was just laying there awake, then I heard you whispering to Bailey. I heard mom and Kelley mention our names and Team Rocket, so I couldn't resist eavesdropping either. I thought you were crazy to sneak downstairs...crazy courageous, though."

There was a short pause, in which Sarah fiddled with a wavy lock of her hair, as if trying to figure out how to say her next comment.

"...I did hear everything between you and Kelley, too." she concluded.

William scratched the back of his head self-consciously, and then realized a burning question.

"How did Amanda take all this?"

"She wasn't awake until she heard you shouting," his sister replied. "She almost asked me this morning, but changed her mind and just said she 'didn't want to get involved', whatever that meant."

His heart sank. _'All I do is bring pain and trouble to this family...'_

"...I asked mom if she would let you travel with me," Sarah shattered into his thought. His eyes enhanced with so much hope, it was anxiety. "But...she didn't really give me a clear answer. It sounded like she had some other plan for you."

"Of course she does," William flared. "Let's write out William's life for him. Seriously, Sarah, when do I get to make MY decisions for MY life!?"

"William," she replied patiently, "Friend to friend, sister to brother, trust me on this one, okay? I have a pretty good feeling about this. Just give her a chance."

William let his frustration soak for a moment before replying. "...Fine. But if it's not worth it, I'm off on a train to see you licketly-split, registered Pokemon Trainer or not."

Sarah giggled. "Fine. But just remember to be careful what decisions you make. It's good to have courage...but it also helps to have brains."

"Yeah," he agreed, but then his face spazmed, and he looked at her. "What?"

Sarah giggled that warm, silly giggle, her dimple an ornament of her face. William frowned, holding back a grin, and playfully slapped his sister on the head.

There was a moment in which they just sat silently, however awkward it was, not unbearable.

"...How does it feel to get back on the road?" William asked regretfully, unable to deny himself the wish that he had the same resume.

"It's exciting," Sarah admitted, "but it's like half of me always stays here. It's not like I never miss home...and Wolf and Basil had such a great time, too. They were so sad this morning...it's like a piece of their hearts will be left behind too."

She suddenly looked deep in thought, eyes sparkling. William looked at her quizzically.

"Okay," Sarah said, clasping her hands together in preparation. She looked hesitant. "There's another reason...that I can't wait to continue traveling."

She could tell by his blank expression that he meant for her to continue.

Sarah sighed, unable to rest a growing smile. "...I met someone."

Her brother raised an eyebrow defensively.

"Don't, worry," she responded thoroughly. "As of now, we're just really, really close friends."

William blinked. "Does mom know about him?"

"No..." Sarah sighed. "I don't know how she trusts me in that area, you know, getting close to a guy. She'd most likely jump to conclusions. I don't want to take any risks of losing him..."

Protective instincts burned in his chest. But he did manage to ask casually, "What's his name?"

"Danny," his sister replied. "We've been traveling together for a couple months now. He's really compassionate; there aren't many guys out there like him. And he's so sensitive...you know, he almost reminds me of you."

William didn't know how to perceive that comment, so he ignored it. He stared at her with interrogating eyes. "You haven't...done anything, have you? Nothing, particularly, happened?" he hinted skittishly.

She immediately caught on and shook her head thoroughly. "No. It's immature to jump straight into that. We're still young and learning about each other. There are so much more important things to a relationship. I'm sure you know that."

William couldn't suppress his anxiety, nostrils flaring. "I just don't like the thought of a guy with no blood relation traveling with you. It's dangerous."

"I understand how you feel-"

"No you don't."

"Come on, William," Sarah exclaimed, "You know that if in some alternate universe he turned out to be a creep, I can definitely kick his butt, especially with my Pokemon around, they'd never let him near me again. But he's not like that. I can feel it in my heart that he's for real."

He dealt with his third or fourth guilty pang since he awoke, but this one was highly seasoned with frustration.

"Okay...I trust you. But if he is creep, it won't be your Pokemon's business, it'll be mine."

"Fair enough," she agreed, "you can beat him up as hard and long as you want. But thank God you won't have to."

There was another short pause, although more grim and uncomfortable from William's mood. Sarah took the opportunity to lighten it.

"Sooooo," she teased. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't _act_ like you don't know what I mean," she grinned, "I haven't been here for a year. Any pretty girl my little brother loves?"

William chuckled irritably, allowing the atmosphere to grow more light-hearted. "Of course not."

"Lie."

"I mean it," he repeated, because he was telling the truth. "Who needs someone else when all along you have yourself? My feelings are…" he pondered for a fitting word, "stable. I can still be happy."

"That's okay," his sister agreed. "It's your choice, no one else can make it for you."

The two glanced at the door as a weasel-like head with the same tall, fire colored mohawk of fur poked its head through the cat flap. It was Sarah's Quilava, Wolf. He held something dark and coarse in his mouth.

"Oh!" Sarah exclaimed, sounding reminded of something. "Good, Wolf. I'm glad you remembered before I forgot."

She faced her brother. "Wolf wanted to talk to you."

William felt a great appreciation lighten his mood at the statement. He smiled warmly and approached the weasel Pokemon, his amber eyes staring at up him under the opening. By now, Scholar was rubbing his head on Wolf's face in greeting, his purrs loud little rumbles.

In the week they spent together, communication had recently opened between the two. He nodded at the Quilava.

"Good morning, Wolf. You can come in."

"(It might feel like morning to you,)" he replied in his own language, as he entered the room, and sat in front of his owner's brother, "(But you were sleeping for a pretty long time. It's almost...um...)"

It took him a moment to remember how to describe 1:00 pm.

"(The first hour of afternoon.)"

William gritted his teeth, eyes closed in an 'ouch' expression. Had he really slept in that late? Sarah and Kelley would be leaving any minute...

"(Don't grieve. We'll all be together again.)" Wolf assured. William nodded lightly.

"(And, I have something for you.)" He added.

Wolf set the dark shape grasped in his mouth onto the floor, and used his muzzle to push it toward William's feet. He looked up at his new friend's face, and smiled with pride.

William cocked his head curiously at the lump at his feet. He picked it up, examining it with curious eyes. It was...just a piece of charcoal...but actually, he realized, something is unusual about it.

"By the way, that's not just a piece of charcoal," Sarah stated, her brother still examing the bumpy black lump in his fingers. "That's special charcoal. It's enchanted."

"Enchanted?" William asked in awe, lifting his eyes to his sister. She nodded, and began to explain.

"That was Wolf's. It strengthens the power of fire elements. If you ever do travel with Pokemon someday, give it to a fire-type Pokemon. Let it play with it, and use as a tool in battle. It's," she put on a Kelley-like expression, hands on her hips, "VERY beneficial."

"Wolf..." William said humbly, "I don't want to take this from you. It's yours."

"(It is mine, and it's my favorite one. That's why I want you to have it. Don't worry, Sarah has others. I can make do with another.) The Quilava nodded with a smile. "(I give it happily. Enjoy it as my gift to you.)"

William's face lit up, and he clenched the Charcoal in his hand tightly. "I will. Thanks, Wolf!" He knelt down and offered his arms. Wolf sat in front of him and accepted a tight but gentle hug, licking his new friend's ear in return.

Sarah almost teared up. "Look at you guys!" she exclaimed. "You're sooo cute!"

"(It's your fault,)" Wolf grinned at his Trainer "(your kindness must have rubbed off on him some point in life.)" He looked back at his human friend. "(I hope others of my kind can benefit from the love and care that seems to radiate off of you, William. Not just other Quilava, but any Pokemon.)"

William's face pinkened to nearly red. "Geez, Wolf...you don't have to say that..." he looked at the floor, smiling shyly.

Wolf smirked. "(Too late.)"

The second knock on the door since William's awakening sounded. He stood up, and turned the knob with hesitance, tension boiling in his stomach.

The sight of Amanda's hazel eyes and round face made his stomach jump with tension. She averted her gaze self-consciously and fixed it upon Sarah, folding back a bronze lock behind her ear.

"Mom and Kelley are waiting for you downstairs," Amanda informed her sister. "The train's not gonna wait. Hurry up." and she headed back down the hallway.

"It's okay," Sarah said to her brother, his face staring at the floor. "Mom said you and Amanda can come, to see us off."

He stood there for a moment, unsure if that would feel good, or only be more painful. But he nodded anyway. He carefully set his Charcoal on his dresser drawer, and excused them from his room to get dressed. He then followed his friends downstairs.

Kelley was the first person he saw when they reached the bottom floor. A monster flared in his stomach and he stopped in his tracks, staring her down as she brushed pink blush across her cheeks. Sarah and Wolf continued out the door, assuming he was right behind them.

His eldest clicked her portable makeup shut, and swung a loaded backpack over her shoulder. She caught her brother's eyes once she stood, and froze.

There was a short stare down, silently challenging each other to dare lose eye contact. Eventually his sister lost, rolling her brown and white orbs disgustedly. William bowed the most insulting bow he could muster.

He lightened his voice a couple nocturnes. "After you," he offered mockingly, gesturing toward the door.

"Well, at least you have manners. Sometimes." Kelley sneered. Her high heels clapped against the floor as she strolled out the door.

But as she adjusted the backpack hanging over her back, she didn't notice something fall out of a loosely closed zipper of one of the pockets, before slamming the door behind her. It fell to the kitchen floor, bouncing lightly a few times before rolling over to William's foot. It tapped his shoe, and stilled.

He stared with great intrigue, and then squat down to pick it up. His eyes stuck to the strange item in his fingers.

Assuming it was a Pokeball, he had never seen one like it. The top half sparkled golden, the bottom half, silver. It felt strangely heavy, as if by another force unlike gravity, a force that couldn't even exist in this dimension. Whatever it was...Pokeball or not...it looked, and felt, really important.

He quickly rose to his feet to return it to his sister. But immediately as he stood, a vengeful animal laughed in his chest... A sly grin spread across his face.

He didn't owe her anything.

William lifted his shirt, and clipped the mystical Pokeball onto his belt loop.

---

The car ride did not only feel like there was something missing (with every Pokemon in their Pokeballs from lack of space), it was rather quiet. But better that the clash of siblings had broken into silence than arguing or fighting. William tried to convince himself, once Kelley is gone, maybe Amanda will be her old self again...maybe it will be easier not to hold anything against her, no matter how hard it would be not to.

After a quarter of an hour, the clouds above seemed to grow darker and darker of a gray. They were nearly black when they arrived at the train station. Humidity enshrouded them, the hot, moist air ready to pull sweat from their pores. William acknowledged it would probably rain soon.

Sarah gladly released her Pokemon from their confinements in a flash of white light. Her Pokemon cried out in relief, but their faces drooped as they realized where they were.

William couldn't stop staring at the ground. Why was this so hard to deal with? He knew they'd see each other again next year…he prefers being alone anyway, he's used to it…but…still…what is left for him at home until then?

"Hey," Sarah said, hands on hips. Her brother looked up at her self-consciously. "Don't give up. Just follow your heart, okay?"

He didn't know how to respond. He just watched them as they boarded the train. Emotions were boiling like crazy in his chest. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold back, but drops began to leak from the corner of his eyes. He hadn't another tactic to deal with how overwhelming and depressing it will be to just go back to a dry, existent life and sit still as his dream and passion will slowly die inside…This is a public area, he thought critically, just keep it cool. Stay calm...

...No. He was tired of lying to himself.

His eyes flipped open. To his horror, the train began to take off down the track. He bolted toward the window of the compartment in which he could see Wolf, Basil, and his sister sitting. They gazed down at him as he waved his arm high in the air.

"F-farewell, but only for now!" he called, voice shaking. "Thanks for everything! We'll see each other again. No doubt."

Sarah wiped her eyes, waving as her Pokemon called back at their friend. Soon enough, they disappeared into the distance.

He stayed put, choking on his sobs in an effort not to. He stared at the railroad track, still processing that it was empty now. Time for him to...go back home...what was left of it.

---

William stared out his bedroom window, watching heavy raindrops obliterate much of the remaining snow that patched the ground. Dark blades of grass revealed from their winter hibernation, an earthy scent breezed lightly through the window into his room. Rain or shine, blizzard or drought, he wished he were out there...just...letting faith carry him...wherever it would lead...

It by now was late evening, of the same day his elder sisters left home again. His stomach growled violently, all day he had no appeal to eat anything. Nothing felt worth it. He just wanted to be out there...he stared for what seemed like hours. The rain soon died, leaving behind a silent land that glistened with beads of the clouds' release.

The meditation suddenly broke. A switch went on in his head. He lifted his shirt slightly, to the sight of the mystical, supposed Pokeball, he'd attached to his belt loop a few hours ago.

_"...Maybe I can't ever travel with Pokemon,'_" William thought, '_...But I owe it to myself to at least know what it feels like.'_ He considered logically.

He thought his feelings through for a moment.

_'...I'll capture a Pokemon,_' he decided. _'Then just let it go...along with my dream.'_

With that, the determined youth locked his door, opened his window, detached the screen, and carefully climbed down the gutter onto the ground.

An empty, rare Pokeball at his belt, the vast forest area around him to explore at will, and the determination to tie this loose end, empowered him. He immediately began to enjoy himself, just standing there, planning and absorbing his objective. William took a proud, deep breath, and strode into the thick darkness of the woods.

The sun was set, but the moon gleamed the brightest white he'd ever witnessed. The forest in which he walked wasn't hard to navigate through, thanks to nature's astronomic flashlight. He effortlessly kept his eyes intense and alert, for any signs of wild Pokemon. Every one of the countless minutes was finally something worth living for.

As he stepped along crispy leaves from the previous autumn, William's heart jumped at the exposure of an orange shape, not three yards in front of him. Whatever it was, it's back was turned, so he couldn't see it's face. Even in the bright moonlight, it was difficult to identify this specie of Pokemon. He strained his eyes to process every possible detail.

Orange fur...multiple tails...prominent triangle ears...it's head was down, as if eating something, unaware of his presence. A wild Pokemon stood before him.

Excitement jumped around in his chest. Himself, a wild Pokemon, and this Pokeball, right here, right now...

He clipped off the mystical orb from his belt...only one way to see if it really is a Pokeball, right?

He touched its center with his thumb. It expanded three times its size, ready as he was.

Held carefully but firmly...aiming perfectly...

And launched the ball at the Pokemon, right as it's ears twitched and before it could turn around. It disappeared inside, in a beam of red light.

The ball lay on the ground, but not motionless.

Shake...

Shake...

Shake...

Then a lock sound resonated from the gold and silver orb. And all was silent.

Which soon enough was broken.

William yelled out in triumphant joy. He couldn't resist but to jump in the air, and land with a slam of his feet back onto the ground. The euphoric young man scrambled over to the Pokeball and picked it up, beaming so wide his jawbone might feel sore tomorrow. His cocoa brown eyes sparkled greater than the gold and silver elements that structured the ball.

"This is my first captured Pokemon ever!" he triumphed aloud. "I just up and did it! All by myself!" He didn't know it was possible for him to feel this happy. It almost sickened him, but let it not ruin his moment.

He gripped the Pokeball firmly, and stretched his arm in front of him.

"And now we meet. Come on out!" The ball latched open, the same beam of red light struck at the ground, and returned its form into the body a cute, fox-like Pokemon staring up at him.

'Pix! Pix!' it barked.

William couldn't believe his eyes. "A Vulpix..." he whispered, grinning ear to ear as he squatted down to it's level. "Just look at you...you're so pretty."

He slowly offered his hand. The young Vulpix flinched as it neared her muzzle.

"It's all right," he assured. "Wouldn't you like to be friends?"

The young fire Pokemon sniffed his hand skeptically. But only after a moment, she closed her eyes and stood up, rubbing her muzzle in the palm of his hand. All six tails wagging lightly.

William's heart filled with joy. This isn't happening, he thought, not to me. But it is...just enjoy it, he confirmed, as he scratched the Vulpix behind the ears. Her eyes opened into slits, staring up into his.

The two jumped, at the sound of a shout from somewhere in the near distance.

Vulpix pranced a few feet away from William, sniffing the air carefully. Her pupils dilated.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

'Vul vul pix! Vulpix!" She barked urgently.

His heart sank, aware that he missed an important explanation "I-I don't understand. What are you saying?"

She barked urgently, as if trying to convince him of something. The fire fox began to run deeper into the woods.

"What? Wait up!" William called. Hoping she meant for him to follow, he took off after her, just barely keeping up. She dashed through the forest, and must have known it well, knowing just when to leap any obstacle or log.

William heaved for breath, using his all to keep up with the small, four-legged fire fox. He slumped, hands on knees as they soon came to a halt.

"Vulpix...what..." he began to ask, but then cut himself off, instinctively looking up as he could feel an eerie presence. His whole body tingled in horror.

A young man about William's age, with long, red hair was being woven into a case of web by a giant spider Pokemon. The young man thrashed and squirmed fruitlessly, yelling for his freedom.

"It's an Ariados!" he warned Vulpix. He looked down at her, a determined expression painted in her features. "We have to do something….would you let me fight with you?"

She cried out in agreement.

William nodded. "Alright," he announced, pointing at the thick cobwebs. "Vulpix, Ember attack on the spider web. Then try to break it open with a Tackle! Just careful not to hurt that guy!"

Vulpix nodded. She swung her tails with great force, sending fiery embers hurling at the webbed confinement. They sizzled as they hit, beginning to melt the web.

"Good!" William praised. "Spare the Tackle attack. I doubt we'll need it for this."

The webbing was thinning as it melted, sizzling quietly. The red-haired teenager was able to frantically tear himself of the woven case. He landed on the ground, and just barely dodged rolled the Ariados's furious strike that its victim had escaped.

William's mind raced. What to do now? He's free, but now Ariados will try to attack him. Why didn't he order Vulpix to knock out the Ariados first!? What was he thinking!? He started to feel panicky at his lack of experience in battle, hoping that his ignorance would not lead to any demises.

"U-uh,Vulpix!" he tried urgently. "Fire Ember at Ariados, then Tackle the same spot you burned it!"

She swung another set of embers at the venomous spider Pokemon. It screeched loudly as they hit. In it's distraction of agony, Vulpix charged.

She slammed her body against its injury. It shrieked ever louder, its cry a disturbing chime in the air. Vulpix lay on her stomach panting, as Ariados retreated into the darkness of the woods, moaning.

William dashed over to Vulpix and knelt down beside her. "You're all right?"

She stood onto her paws carefully, and looked at her Trainer. She nodded gratefully, and chirped softly.

"HEY!" a nostalgic voice yelled. They whipped their heads toward the red-haired young man, ripping off excess spider webs that stuck to his dark jacket and flaming hair. Violent blue eyes burned into theirs. "That was none of your business!"

William frowned, bewildered. "What's that supposed to mean? Were we supposed to just let you die?"

Vulpix cried out in agreement.

"I suppose you think I would have done the same for you!?" He accused. "You're so weak! But I could have escaped on my own." he flipped his long locks out of his face. "Just goes to show how tough you are." the redhead sneered.

"You were with nothing to protect yourself," William protested, heart pounding at the displeasure of even talking to this guy. "But Vulpix and I happened to be here when your time could have run out. Where is your gratitude?"

The redhead's eyes seemed to shoot venom into their faces. "I don't owe worthless people like you anything!" He stomped his foot. "I'm better than all of you! In the world of Pokemon, I AM GOD!"

William's heart burst into flames, his brown eyes flared into the poisonous blue eyes before him. "You ROTTEN, PITIFUL, NASTY-" But as he advanced toward him to do whatever his instincts led him to do, Vulpix held him back, the jean of his right leg grasped tightly in her mouth.

"Vulpix, let go!" he ordered.

"Hey!" The red head exclaimed maliciously. "You're not a Pokemon Trainer!"

William stared at him with wide eyes, and choked on his own breath in realization. He had just handled a Pokemon in battle without a license.

He could think of no other way to defend himself. "Yes I am!" he lied automatically.

"Then lemme see your license, smart aleck!"

William's body tingled, nervous heat pinking his face. "I don't need to prove anything to the likes of you!" he tried.

"Not worth my time anyway," the redhead sneered as he approached something lumpy aside him, that was unclear in the dark. He wrenched the shape into standing position, and to William's horror, stood a bike. "But it's certainly worth it to the police! See you in prison, boy!" he concluded with a horrible chuckle. He sped off on wheels (William had to jump out of the way, as he was aiming to hit him first), disappearing into the forest. William sat up urgently, and scrambled to his feet.

"We have to get home!" he told Vulpix. "I don't know how he guessed that I'm not a Trainer, but he still doesn't know where I live. Can you lead the way?"

She barked in agreement, and ran off, down through the woods, her Trainer following.

They came to a halt in the same spot he had captured her. Vulpix lay on her stomach, becoming exhausted. William looked around frantically. Which way was home!? Vulpix couldn't lead the way; he was on his own until he found her in this spot, she wouldn't know where to go from here either.

"I'll have to go it alone from here," he informed her. "I'll find the right direction one way or another. You need to rest." He clipped off the Pokeball from his belt loop, and held it in front of her. "Vulpix, return!"

She gratefully retreated back inside through a stream of red light.

William's eyes bore into all the different directions. Panic and desperation exploded in his chest, so he impulsively took off down a random path, only hoping it was the right one. If it wasn't, he could do some kind of turn or swerve to get back on the right track. It didn't matter how he got home, so long as he wasn't charged for the twisted report of a belidgerent teenager. How dare he would even twist it, he thought to himself, it was an emergency, I had to battle. But that guy didn't care. He just wanted to fish for an excuse to get him into trouble. William boiled with frustration...

He ran with more than his might for several minutes until he collapsed, in the wrong place, at the wrong time.

He found himself knelt down, gasping for breath at the side of a road. A motorcycle sped down the road to his direction, lights flashing and siren chiming.

William could feel the presence and hear the rumbling of the motorcycle pulling over beside him. He raised his eyes, to see the strict face of a fit, female police officer, curly blue locks hung from underneath her sheriff's helmet.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, but it sounded more like a command to answer than a concern. William shook his head ungratefully at her tone. "Every feature of you fits the description we got from a witness, that claimed you illegally handled a Pokemon, and used it to try and attack him. You're coming with me."

William immediately stood onto his feet defiantly. "That's a lie!" he exclaimed. "I had to battle to save his life! I was attacking the Ariados's web in which he was-"

"Save it," she said strictly. "We'll see to your parents for this. Then consider legal action afterwards."

"I DID NOTHING WRONG!" William yelled in protest, ready to pass out, as he was already out of breath.

"SAVE, IT," the officer repeated. "And let me be something of help to you by giving you a ride home as I intended." she pulled out a spare helmet from behind her. "Now get on!"

He seized the helmet with a venomous grunt, and secured the strap under his chin, already burning to take it off due to the circumstances. He growled his address when she asked him, then they sped off down the road.

William's heart filled with rage and anxiety as they soon pulled into the driveway. He gladly ripped off the helmet and let it litter the ground, feeling unclean accepting it and the ride home in this mood, resisting the urge to wipe his head off. They trudged onto the front porch, and the officer knocked on the door three times.

William immediately heard the sound of Blake and Sasha barking instinctively. His mom's face appeared, shock and anger spazemd her features at the combination of faces in front of her. She immediately joined them outside on the porch, shot her son a hard look, and then at the officer's, before asking, "What's going on!?", worry and anger clear in her voice, her brown eyes daggers.

"Your son, I assume," the blue haired woman began professionally, "Was found in private property, handling Pokemon in combat without a license, for use to assault a stranger."

William's face spazemd. _'Private property!?'_

"No," his mother retorted, "My son would never attack anyone aside from self-defense! Have you even listened to his side of the story yet, Officer Jenny!?"

"I found it better off that first the parents be here for a matter as important as that." Officer Jenny replied officially. She leaned to the side, catching a glimpse of the inside of their house. "Is your husband home?"

"I don't _have _a husband." William's mom retorted informatively. She turned to her son and demanded, "Explain yourself now, young man!" He choked on his own throat a couple times before it felt possible to annunciate his story.

He explained every event that took place, from when he started his walk, to when Officer Jenny found him collapsed on the side of the road. But he kept to himself the personal intention of why he even engaged in this outing, as well as the mystical properties of the Pokeball in which he captured Vulpix. The atmosphere finally felt more relaxed and civilized at his finish.

"It does not change that you have broken the law," Jenny announced "But I'll confess, hadn't you, a life may have been lost."

"I think he acted courageously," his mom said seriously. "As a parent, broken law or not, I see no right that you have to punish him. But if so, that is a personal family matter for me to take care of."

"You believe everything he says?" Jenny asked skeptically.

"Absolutely." she replied with confidence.

The officer stared hard at William's face. "We still have the legal right to confiscate the Pokemon that you used in combat." (His face hardened and mouth fell open) "You have no right to this creature. Bringing it in as a pet is overruled, you have already abused it by making it fight without legal rights."

"What!?" William bellowed. "You can't just take Vulpix away from me!"

"If it was a situation in which you saved this Pokemon's life, you may have more deserved its companionship. But this is the LAW you've violated. Now hand over the victim immediately."

"No," he exclaimed stubbornly. "She is not a victim of anything!"

"William," his mom said sternly, yet sadly. "We were able to make it through this smoothly. Just do as she says."

He shot Jenny a wickedly hateful expression that unfazed her. It was so hard to release his friend from the Pokeball, the muscles in his arm burned as if being resisted by a magnetic force. The fire fox appeared in front of him, cocking her head at the other two humans curiously.

Officer Jenny gently picked her up. "This Vulpix will be released back into the wild where it belongs," she announced. William's eyes burned, overwhelmingly frustrated at the injustice. "I bid you both a good night," she concluded.

Vulpix was blissfully unaware, until she felt herself being carried away from her owner. She howled out to him in grief, as he grew further away. Tears saturated his face at the sight; she was so frantic to get to him that Jenny had to restrain her in a high-tech Pokeball, before disappearing into the distance, on that motorcycle he hated so much now.

William's tears blurred his vision to illegible shapes and colors. Everything that went on these past couple days finally caught up to him. Holding back, suppressing, whatever, it was no longer an option. Not up until now.

As he eventually began to calm down, he felt unpleasantly exhausted in every aspect of his being. His mom's voice beside him sounded miles away.

"We need to get inside," she said. "You look terrible. Go get some sleep." His shell followed his mother inside, absent from soul and spirit.

He absent-mindedly felt arms wrap around his body. _"Don't hug me," _He thought miserably. _"They feel weird. They hurt. All I do is put up with them. They don't help. Leave me alone…"_

"I'm so proud of you," a familiar woman's voice said. He barely comprehended that it was his mom. He just felt ready to die. He was so sick of life by now. "I wanted to talk to you, but it can wait until morning. Go on, you need your sleep."

He heard the last words vaguely. William trudged upstairs, feeling as if strings attached functioned him to climb. He fell onto his mattress, changing first into pajamas felt useless to him right now. He closed his eyes, which immediately closed his wake.


	5. Napping in the Closet

---

"Generations of searching, and still I'm no more fortunate than my forefathers were," said a frilly-dressed man. He leaned against a tree, arms folded in concentration and disappointment. His fingers brushed bouncy, thick purple locks from his eyes, the sky above now vast and clear. He stared at its infinity.

"They must have been fools...if none have ever found any of them in the wild after all this time, then the legend must be true. I'm convinced that the statues residing in Ecruteak are not just mere, stone golems..."

His eyes sparkled. "By now I must have journeyed far and wide at least a half a dozen times...but have always found nothing, and have always overlooked that city."

He bowed his head, thinking through what lie ahead of him. "The road is long from the outskirts of my hometown...but I'll never give up. Only fear and doubt can hinder the way to Johto. But my passion is far stronger... I'll find you."

And he pulled an ancient card from his pocket, eyes in a shimmering gaze. "Suicune..."

---

The sleep crusts that pasted William's eyes shut made it pretty uncomfortable to open them. His fingers rubbed them away, and he lethargically sat up.

His arms and legs were sore, and it felt as though the inside of his head was a cloud. The only clarity that sprang to his mind was Vulpix.

_'...At least she isn't dead, seriously,'_ he acknowledged to himself, berating how upset he was before going to bed. _'But how can I be so sure...if Ariados is looking for revenge, there's no telling that it won't hunt her down and...'_

He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

The scenes of the previous night melded into his memory began to play through his head...how happy he was when he captured his very first Pokemon...the exhilaration and fear of actually being in battle...Vulpix being carried away forever...his tears...his tears-

_'DAMN'_ he yelled mentally. Utter humiliation and anger pulsed through his veins. _'You pathetic weak crybaby! How dare you disgrace yourself like that!? You cry when your sister leaves, you cry when a Pokemon you just met is taken away from you. BASTARD! You live in a house of women. When will you be a man!? Anger, sadness, you hold it all in and then it explodes with tears.'_

At that moment, it felt like his shame and embarrassment right now overpowered any tears he ever had from sadness. And why did he have a knack for breaking down in front of other people in the past week? His weakness forever exposed to witnesses...loving was his weakness, wasn't it? He loves his sister of course, but she always has to leave. He loved his first captured Pokemon, she was taken away. He loved his dream to travel the world...it was shot down. He'd end up crying...he'd end up being weak. Whatever love always brought him disgrace.

_'Why do I love!? I shouldn't love. It makes me weak.'_ he thought fiercely. _'Why has it been all these years and I didn't realize it until now? I will never love again. I will never cry again. Your father would be disgraced if he knew you...and I never knew him...no wonder I can't help but cry. He was never there to teach me to be a man. It's so hard to deal with sadness and anger anyway else...I hate you. Wherever you are, I...hate you...' _

.....

His alarm clock then awakened him a half of an hour after dozing off. He irritably turned it off and forced himself to sit up, the hydration from his water bottle stimulated his alertness, the idea of starting the day sounded a little more welcome now, but just to lay in bed all day sounded fine to him.

_'Just give today a chance...'_ he tried to convince himself, wiping his mouth. _'Just stay rooted, like you normally are...don't show too much emotion. It makes me vulnerable...which leads to potent emotions... conclusion, humiliation...but anyway...yeah, I wonder what mom wanted to talk to me about…' _

With renewed curiosity, but a pesky sliver of tension, he approached his door.

But upon arising, he automatically noticed the lumpy Charcoal that lay on his dresser, amongst his books and figurines. Wolf wanted him to have it…he couldn't tell just why, but he wanted it in his possession, even if he didn't need it. With that, he took it from his dresser, and slid it into his jeans' pocket. With that, he casually made his way downstairs.

His mom sat at the kitchen table, white steam fluttered from a yellow mug of coffee in front of her. She nibbled on a large, fruity granola bar. The world outside through the window was wet and dark, and to William's delight, only very few, small patches of snow laid about the ground. The sky retained its dark gray suit, but a thin orange streak glowed on the horizon.

"Honey, you really should do something about your hair," his mom suggested as she noticed her son descend the last step. He self-consciously combed his head with his fingers, although he knew his hair wasn't that bad...just a mother wanting her son to look tidy, maybe too tidy. So he let his hand rest back at its side.

"You're not at work," William noticed aloud.

"I'm going in a little later today," his mother informed. "Sit down. We never talk to each other anymore, William."

He sat in a chair across from her, not fully sure why he seated himself so hesitantly, and even more, mentally uncomfortably.

William sat in silence for a moment. "So...was there something you wanted to tell me, then?" he tried.

"Yeah, there is..." she said, but as casual as she sounded, there was some kind of serious, thoughtful sound hinting her tone. It totally mystified her son; he wondered what felt so important.

"Well," she began, "You know that it's wrong to eavesdrop," A new edge equipped to her tone.

He blinked irritably. She must have been talking about the night her and Kelley were in discussion.

"But you did have to find out one way or another," her tone neutralizing. "William, I never meant to put you in a box. I wanted what I believed best for you, but you're a young man now, maybe you know better than I do now." She nodded surely. "I am sorry."

Somehow, William felt disgustedly outraged. "Just like that? You're sorry? Now?" (At this point he realized he was now on his feet.) "It's about time! What made you change your mind all of a sudden!? Do you have any idea what-"

"William, I understand that you're angry, but it won't do you any good," she said sternly. "And this is not 'all of a sudden'. I've been thinking of this for a long time, in fact, even before I allowed your sister to get her Trainer's License. It was only the blows of your sister Kelley, I don't know WHAT has gotten into that girl, and to finally, authentically witness what is really going on inside of you."

William sat down quickly, eyes daggers at the feeling of embarrassment; 'witnessing what is really going on inside of you'...his angry tears when he argued with Kelley...seeing Sarah off...the grief of his first Pokemon being taken away...he hated those stupid emotions of his...especially that others have witnessed them…

"Don't make it a big deal. Please." he defended. "I just want to travel. There's nothing more to it than that."

His mom closed her eyes, looking to pray for patience, or was it what to say next? But she looked at her son and said very clearly:

"Just please accept my apology. Why I'm most apologetic, is because I was suppressing one of the greatest things about your father that still lives on in you."

His hair prickled. She had not mentioned his father for quite a while. In fact, he never really knew anything about him...he was like one of those deep dark secrets, only an opening for argument if he tried to talk to her about him...

"...At least tell me what it is, then." William said, feeling he had the right to know this if he couldn't know anything else. He didn't even know whether or not he was a decent man...it would sure rest his ignorance to know this 'great thing'.

"That's simple," she replied. "What are some of the greatest things about you?"

William frowned. He didn't ask a trick question. Why this trick answer? He wanted a specific answer-

"Keep it in the back of your mind," she replied to her son's frown, perceiving it as deep wonder. She initiated a normal atmosphere by bustling into the kitchen and returning shortly afterwards with a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and turkey sausages. She smiled softly as she set it in front of him. "Eat your breakfast now. You have a big day ahead of you."

Before he even noticed the food that he didn't lift a finger for in front of him, his train of thought was shattered with a spasm of bewilderment across his face. He looked at his mother. "Big day? What do you mean?"

"Professor Elm called sometime after you jumped out your window." she said, and at the last five words, gave him a very hinting look as to remind him never to exit the house in such a way again. "He wanted to talk to you, but I was sure you were asleep when I got not reply when I knocked on your door. He called a little later last night than best, too. That man is always so busy with his research, no wonder he's so forgetful, he works way too hard but just can't get enough of it..."

Professor Elm, the leading Professor of Pokemon Research in all of Johto, had been familiar with William and his family as far back as his memories could go. It was vague, but he could recall a very tall, scrawny bespectacled young adult with an unusually enthusiastic personality. He actually lived in his own laboratory at the edge of New Bark Town, but a ten to fifteen minute walk from William's house. He and the professor were on great terms in his memory, he seemed to adore him as a very young little brother or nephew for his appetite for Pokemon knowledge. In light of this, William had borrowed several of his books from his lab years ago. He found it unbelievable that in the distance in which they lived apart, they had never crossed paths in town or kept in touch. They must have been quite occupied with their own lives, William's school studies as well as Professor Elm's research. He then cringed at the thought how long it has been, and has yet to return his books. Was that why he wanted to talk to him...?

"But anyway," she continued. "He was delighted at how long you have kept the books you borrowed. He sounded so happy, expecting you've read them all more than once by now and are bursting with knowledge of Pokemon."

William rose and eyebrow in acknowledgement, because this happened to be true.

"He had an errand to run, but can't do it by car. It seems wherever he needs to go is cramped away in a forest on the outskirts of Cherrygrove City." She looked at him pointedly now. "And being as busy as he is, he can't find a good time to do it, but it needs to be done, well, really soon. Elm wanted to know if you would do it for him. You will need a Pokemon for safety though, which he insisted to provide. And you know how he is, he knows practically everything about Pokemon, so he convinced me that our pets would be safest staying here. They weren't raised for possible combat and-"

"I'm going to travel with Pokemon?" William could not help but interrupt.

"If this goes well," she said sternly, "I'll be assured you can handle going out on your own. Yes."

There was a silence in which William was trying to process what he heard into reality, while his mother was thoughtful.

"...Eat your breakfast before it gets cold, William. Professor Elm hoped you would come as soon as possible. I need to go take care of some laundry." And she casually left the room.

William could not recall ever eating so fast in his life.

It wasn't after a very long time of eating that William placed his dishes in the washer with trembling fingers, awkwardly thanked his mother for making him breakfast and allowing the errand, and pulling on a jacket and gloves, after, he got out the door, as he couldn't wait to be outside. With realization, he scrambled back into the house, upstairs to his room, and shoved the books he borrowed into a backpack. He threw it over his shoulders and returned outside.

He could see the white fog of his breath in the chilly, dry, early morning air, but spring's youth was prominent from every tree, sound of Spearows squawking as they minded their own business (for they can be violent), peek-aboo-then-hide sun through the dark clouds, and every corner of ground, William had never appreciated the sight and scent of dirt and immature grass quite like this. Such appreciation for the land before his eyes and the earthy smell of soil fresh from it's winter hibernation, his chest spasmed with such calm excitement, teasing the corners of his mouth to spread wide.

Overwhelmed by the feeling of purpose and well being, he could not help but wonder, if I really am like my father, is this how he felt when he traveled? One of the...greatest things about him? But without the patience to think it through, he set off on a quick jog through the trees, to soon come across the road on the edge of town. Right in the midst of Professor Elm's Lab.

It didn't feel long until he emerged from the last clump of trees and saw before him a few of the buildings of New Bark. Each hut and store was the same log-cabin design with the same roofs of bark; a few people here and there bustled in and out of buildings with friends or family, purchases, or much social interaction. Assuming it was because of the birth of spring, William could not tell if it was just him or not, but everyone in town seemed to be in a great mood one way or another, there was quite a welcoming feel as he walked into town this early morning. A blonde lady even said hello to him with snow-white teeth widely exposed, holding a bag in either hand that looked to be full of shoes.

"Omigosh, shoes!" he heard another voice say as he walked by, assuming it was a friend of hers, he could hear several bags flop around at her sides as she approached her shopping partner.

"Oh, honey, LOOK AT THESES," the blonde woman replied, "Have you ever seen such adorable Pikachu slippers? And look at these Marill ones! They run a little small, though, but I got them anyway. I know you love Marill!"

He could then clearly make out squeals and shrieks between the two as he grew further away.

William came to a slow halt as he approached a store probably the biggest in sight, which seemed very much devoted to Pokemon. The outside design was just as plain as the others, but a sign read very clearly:

For All Your Pokemon Needs

Pokemon Mart

Another flashy sign plastered carelessly under this one, or rather, to William it looked a lot more like an ad, read with loud colors:

SPRING SALE! IT'S NEW, HIP, AND COOL! THE HIGH TECH POKE-GEAR YOU FIT AROUND YOUR WRIST, ON SALE 25% OFF ONLY FOR A LIMITED TIME! THE PERFECT TOOL FOR NEWLY POKEMON TRAINERS! GET WITH THE TIMES! GET POKE-GEAR!

-Inquire inside store

As with any other enthusiastic ad, William found it very annoying, but found the product itself very appealing. He rested his hands in his jacket's pockets in slight disappointment. Depending on the price of this, if he had just brought his...

But he could feel crumbly paper and the cold of several coins in his pockets. Of course, he realized, his don't-touch-that money leftover from when he brought his sisters out for drinks.

But he kept it in a bottle, what resided in his pockets may not be enough...

He pulled out the money, and saw the leftover of the ten-dollar-bill he spent. With a pang, he realized the other bill must be-

A hundred-dollar-bill?

Realization hit him. He must have mistakenly took two tens from his bottle instead of one before he left with his sisters. But one of hose tens was, mistakenly, a one hundred.

He grinned broadly. "The best mistake I've made thus far," he said to himself. With that, he pushed open the door and strolled into the shop.

The familiar scent of red-cedar wood filled his nostrils at his entrance (every store in New Bark Town smelled the same), and welcoming heat pleasantly gushed over his body. A few lengthy shelves lined the store, and coolers resided in the back, each stocked with many different kinds of Pokemon goods, and some other products for humans here and there.

William noticed a sign on one of the shelves that read clearly:

ONLY LISCENSED POKEMON TRAINERS MAY LEGALLY PURCHASE POKEBALLS

It felt horribly ironic as he then noticed a young trainer at least five years younger than him scoop his purchase of half a dozen or so Pokeballs into his backpack. A Pokemon Trainer, fully licensed and traveling, not even a teenager yet. He felt a quick surge of jealously.

_'Forget it,'_ he told himself. _'I will be...who cares about age?'_

He walked by the young trainer into one of the aisles. Here he saw very small spray bottles.

"Pokemon Repel?" he noticed. "Fascinating..." He read the label:

'Effective against bug and rodent-like Pokemon. Try our whole array of products: Super Repel and Max Repel, high potency for wider varieties of Pokemon.'

He continued into the next aisle, which amongst it's other flashy products, he identified the few stocks of PokeGear sets, fastened under thick, shoebox-sized packages. They must have been selling awfully well, he thought, at the empty gaps on the shelves between merchandise. William approached it with anticipation. The price, c'mon, make it a good price-

$79.95 - 25% OFF

William had to resist the urge to whoop. He grabbed one from the shelf and strolled down the aisle toward the checkout, and in his good mood, stopped by one of the coolers for a drink.

"G'day!" greeted the cashier, a younger man with thick glasses and stubble, as William placed his purchases on the counter to be scanned. "Anything else today?"

"Just this," William replied. "There's a twenty-five percent discount on the PokeGear."

He reminded.

"Of course, of course. I know." the cashier replied, though not unkindly, and William felt slightly embarrassed by the eager, unnecessary reminder. An unusually generous mood told the cashier to keep the change; he gaped and thanked his teenage customer just before he walked out the store.

William sat on a bench just outside to equip his newly acquired gadget. He read the instructions carefully, trying to ignore the distractions in town; it had grown fuller and livelier since he arrived.

"Too easy," he concluded after a few minutes, at the last gulp from the can he held. Instructions, pre-cautions, warranties, etc. finished reading; he wrapped the watch-like gear around his right wrist, and flicked on the small switch.

Four empty digits blinked on the compact screen. He tapped the arrow buttons, each pointing to it's respective direction, then pressed 'Select'.

'8:08 a.m.'

Impressed, he continued to set it up.

'Monday'...

'Daylight Saving Time-OFF'...

'Insert Name - W-i-l-l-i-a-m'...

The screen blinked. It was blank for a moment, then read: 'Completed!' It then displayed a small menu screen. Two icons were set in view, amongst the time and day of the week. There was even a thermometer in which accurately read the current weather: 38.7F.

Upon selecting the phone icon, it's cursor pointed at the topmost of ten blank spaces. He realized it must have stored phone numbers by memory. Upon selecting the map icon, he was amazed to see a map of the entire region of Johto, and a small yellow icon, which displayed his current location.

He had to tear himself from the mesmerization of what was wrapped around his wrist, which wasn't deprivation, because he certainly looked forward to his next destination.

_'Let's see...'_ he thought to himself, glancing around. _'Which direction was Elm's Lab again...?'_

A cluster of people walked by a short distance away, exposing an instantly familiar path, recognizable by the certain buildings and pattern of trees along it. He gladly set off in another light, quick jog, weaving through here and there passerby. It was only a couple of minutes before the wide and tall building of Professor Elm's Lab came into view. But as he drew nearer, a faintly familiar figure came into view as well…it's features more and more prominent with each step-

He stopped in his tracks a couple yards from the door, and his stomach jumped.

Someone stood with his back turned, spying into the Lab through one of its windows, occasionally ducking out of view. He was obviously unaware that William stood a few feet behind him. That long red hair was recognizable anywhere...the same guy he encountered in the woods...the cowardly tattletale...because of him, he would never see Vulpix again.

With one hateful glare, William went to the door-

"You!" that same nasty, nostalgic voice shrieked. "What're you doing here!? Shouldn't you be in juvenile hall? You'll blow my cover, so back off, I'm busy." he finished with venom.

"Rather, what are you doing here?" William replied coolly, not turning his head to look at that face he hated so much. "Unlike yourself, Professor Elm is expecting me. So how would you like me to inform him that a spy is loitering outside his window? Then we'll se who's in juvenile hall."

"You think you're so smart, huh!? Well what if I tell Professor whatshisface that YOU'RE the one spying and loitering? Eh!? You want some more from me!?"

William rolled his eyes. "Poorly planned scheme unlike your last one… I told you before, Professor Elm is already expecting me. So that tattletale trick would be fruitless. And by the way," William turned his head, forcing his eyes upon the face that stared demonically back at him, "I'm a pretty nice guy if you let me be. I might as well tattle on you like you did me, but I'd disgrace myself to stoop to your level. So what'll it be? You want to know what it's like to be tattled on? Or will you save your butt and go away?"

The face before him burned as red as the locks that hung in his face. The redhead whipped his hair out of face and cursed at William.

"This ain't the last you'll see of me, so keep your wits about you." he finished threateningly. Finally he stomped away from the building; William did not enter until that snobby stroll was out of sight.

He hadn't been here for a long time. It was indeed Professor Elm's lab, though. Its tidiness was as always at it's lowest, proving very well how busy it must be all the time. Hundreds of books set crammed and misaligned in their shelves, crumpled up ex-documents and the empty wrappings of various snacks overflowed the trash bin, beginning to litter the floor.

William pressed onward to the other side of the lab, and beyond the stocked shelves was Elm's office. The Professor sat tall and gangly in front of a computer, typing hastily and anxiously, swerving left and right in his rotating chair as he worked. His desk was cluttered with papers; one must have floated off to the floor every few minutes, as some laid under his chair and desk.

The only tidy space in this room was a table that stood opposite Professor Elm, three Pokeballs stood carefully across the surface. His eyes lit up. Did they contain Pokemon? If so, he may be given one in a matter of minutes.

He approached Elm with great anticipation. However, he looked so busy, he didn't notice any sign of another presence. His gray eyes darted around, glued to the monitor as if in a trance.

"...Professor?" William tried.

With a start, Elm whipped his head in the voice's direction. His arms flew into the air from enthusiastic surprise.

"William!" He beamed, and stood up. "There you are! Just look at you, so grown up. It's been a long time, oh, too long. Welcome back! Welcome back, William!" He seized his teenage friend's hand in both of his and shook wildly. William grinned with some combination of embarrassment and gratitude.

"Your books, Professor," he said, voice slightly shaking in the handshake. "I brought them back."

"Oh!" Elm replied, and released his hands to retrieve his books. "Right, right, thank you, I knew I could trust you with these. They're in mint condition, yes!" He licked his thumb and rubbed a corner of one of their covers feverishly. "Perfect!" With that he plopped them onto his desk, sending a few filled papers fluttering about, then onto the floor.

"Now," he began, a little more calmly. "I needed to ask you a favor, I really would like you to help me out with this, William."

"Okay."

"Well, just around the same time you walked in I got an e-mail from this acquaintance of mine, Mr. Pokemon . He's called such because, well, he's a researcher very much like myself, always finding weird things and raving about his discoveries. Anyway, his message insisted that this time it's real. He's found something pretty serious!" He tapped his foot impatiently a few times. "I'm very intrigued. Whatever it is, I want to see it so badly...but I just can't tear myself from my own research right now, I'm on a roll! I've been on fire for days, and my assistant isn't any less occupied. So," he said officially, clasping his hands together. "I would appreciate it very much, if you can, to go in my place? I mean, to go to his house and check it out for me, William."

He certainly couldn't say no to this. Not only to do a favor for an old friend, but to travel with a Pokemon, at least for a time. And what was this great discovery?

"Yeah, of course I can." He replied in motivation.

"Thanks, William!" Professor Elm exclaimed. "You're a great help! I'll send an e-mail to let know you're coming. But first-" and he strolled toward the same table in which stood three Pokeballs. He motioned for William to follow, and he did so. He glanced anxiously at the gleaming red and white orbs, then turned his attention to Elm.

"You'll undoubtedly come across wild Pokemon on the way, so you'll need your own for self defense. A rare Pokemon resides in each of these," and he gestured amongst the Pokeballs. "I've prepared them for you to choose and raise one. You'll be that Pokemon's first partner, William! Go on, pick one!"

"Okay," William replied, trying not to sound too excited. "Let's see, then..."

He picked up one of the Pokeballs. It opened immediately.

With a white flash, the ball now rested in his hand empty, and a Pokemon stood quite still in front of him. He knelt down to examine its face. It had a simple, cute face and a stubby tail, its skin was lime-green, and it had a long leaf on top of its head. He smiled softly.

"That's Chikorita, the grass type Pokemon." Elm said.

"Hey," William greeted. "How are you, Chikorita?"

At his greeting, Chikorita looked up into William's face. Just then he thought he might have gone deaf.

He shoved his fingers into his ears, and saw that the grass Pokemon was crying hysterically. It ran toward Professor Elm, and hid behind his legs.

"What did I do!?" William exclaimed, utterly bewildered. He must have dropped the Pokeball in his startle when Chikorita screamed, because he then saw it disappear back into the ball in a beam of red light. The Professor set the ball back onto the table.

"My word..." Elm said as William removed his fingers from his ears, staring at the ball with shock. "I'm sorry, William, but Chikorita seems to be terrified of you. You'll have to pick another, I'm afraid."

"What's wrong with me?" he asked defiantly.

"Oh, nothing, nothing, nothing!" Elm stressed. "She's still young, after all. No need to take it personally, now, try another. Go on."

William picked up the next Pokeball. It burst open-

And a blue Pokemon that resembled a baby crocodile emerged from the ball. It looked up, and admired William with glowing eyes and a toothy smile.

"Good," he said with approval at the Pokemon's expression. "Don't worry about Chikorita, Professor. I really like this one. What is it?"

"That's a Totodile!" He replied. "And he's taken a liking to you already. Well done, William!"

Totodile growled, and wagged his tail.

"Well, then, William, Mr. Po-"

Totodile was quite distracting, exposing his teeth and growling impulsively.

William looked down at him. "Totodile, be quiet-"

"Oh my!"

It happened awfully fast. William backed away the split second he realized what almost happened - Professor Elm dove with a THUMP and seized the crocodile Pokemon's tail. Its mouth chomped repeatedly, staring at William ravenously. A surge of sting made him look at his hand. The Totodile had left a small but deep scrape on his hand. If it weren't for Elm, William may have been looking at it in its mouth.

He couldn't contain his next bewilderment as Elm returned Totodile to its Ball.

"I thought you tamed them?" he tried to ask kindly. "How am I supposed to train a Pokemon so out of control like that?"

"I'm sorry, goodness, I'm very sorry." Elm replied, sounding bewildered himself. "He was quite well behaved with me...Pokemon do have free will as to who they travel and live with as well as humans, they also have precise feelings and emotions. I suppose you two just weren't compatible enough."

_'Then what about frickin' Vulpix!?'_ William couldn't help but mentally fume, the previous two events bringing back the same mood he had upon awakening_. 'Officer Jenny didn't give a damn about her free will, feelings, or emotions!'_ He tried to shake it off, so he said in light of Professor Elm, "At least he didn't snack on my hand... Thanks."

"Oh? You're alright?" he asked.

"Fine, yeah." he replied, half lying. His cut stung, but he knew that the air would heal it fine, as it didn't bleed very productively.

"Well," Elm announced with a deep breath. "There is still one left. Go on," he added as William hesitated. "Take it."

He picked up the last Pokeball. It flashed open.

William rarely ever saw such a cute sight. It looked very much like a young version of Wolf, Sarah's Quilava. In fact, he recognized it as Cyndaquil, the fire Pokemon. Its eyes were so narrow, he looked to be asleep, or yet like a kitten's eyesight still in development. Its flame colored fur rested on it's back, still not yet fully grown out. The bundle of youth looked up into William's face, and erected its feet from its tucked under, sleepy position. They studied each other for a moment, and William felt it. A click inside his head, this felt right, he knew it did. They had a connection. He'd found his first partner.

"You'll come with me, then?" he asked the small Pokemon hopefully. "We'll be partners?"

There was a pause, in which the young Pokemon looked thoughtful. Unexpectedly, he then turned to Professor Elm, barking in his language so tiny it sounded like little squeaks. Elm raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure you want that?" he asked. Cyndaquil nodded. "Okay then...a good thing I was prepared for this."

With that, Elm recalled the young Cyndaquil back into its ball.

William frowned deeply. "I don't understand," he said, trying not to sound as frustrated as he was.

"This Cyndaquil is very selfless," Elm said with interest. "You see...as you could probably tell, he's the youngest of the three, practically still a baby. He could see you as his Trainer, but...because of this, he didn't want his weakness to put you in danger. I anticipated it, I was afraid he was still too young for actual combat…it's for his safety as well as yours."

He paused for a moment.

"But he likes you. Actually he's very fond of you. If you do happen to get your License today by chance, you'll need to start with a different Pokemon right now. Then, you may pick up Cyndaquil, and use that different Pokemon in combat until Cyndaquil is mature enough to fight. Whether you want to keep this as of now temporary guardian Pokemon or not his your and it's choice."

"I can't use any of my pets," William stated. "They've been raised as such, and admit themselves that they would want nothing to do with fighting, unless one of us was in danger. Then their powers would surface instinctively, but other than that, they weren't raised to fight at will...but then again, I may be in danger on this errand, wild Pokemon are everywhere. Wouldn't my pets cooperate, then?"

"That's a good question, but it depends on the Pokemon." Elm replied, "Their minds are very much like ours, they may have complex reasons to disagree. And, if not equal minds, sometimes more superior minds. Alakazam, Dragonite, and other Psychics and Dragons are perfect examples. Not to mention the rumored Mewtwo... But anyway," he pressed on, "I'll leave this up to you, William. You can return home and talk it over with your Pokemon, to know for sure. Or, I can introduce you to this acquaintance of mine who's been itching to journey, just like yourself. As I told Cyndaquil, I was prepared."

William squinted curiously at Elm. "You mean another Pokemon?"

"Yes, and oh he's a charmer! Very blunt and absent-minded, but quite friendly and passionate, quite like you, again! Er-" Elm said at William's frown, "excluding the 'blunt and absent minded' descriptions. He had been wandering around my Lab, painting all over the walls until I invited him in a few days previously. After we got to know each other a little more... noticing the state of my lab..." he said self consciously, "he offered to stay and do some clean up as apology for 'doodling on the walls of your smartplace'...I think he'll like you, William. What do you say?"

He took a deep breath for patience. "Alright...but if this one cries, tries to attack me, plays the modest card, or what have you, I'm going to go home and talk to Bailey and Scholar...my Persian and Pikachu." he added at Elm's questionable expression.

"Very good!" he replied. "He likes the closet, he's taking a nap in there right now. I'll have to wake him, I hope he won't mind...one moment, William."

Elm strolled to the left corner of the room, where William didn't notice until now, a small door. The professor quietly opened the door, and whispered whatever must have been the name of its species, which William didn't catch. After a few more words, he heard a yawn, then a friendly moan. The Pokemon then appeared next to Elm, rubbed its big eyes, and stretched it's long, skinny arms in it's awakening.

The gangly Pokemon stood no taller than a yardstick, with the small, scrawny build that suggested he was a runt as opposed to most of his kind. He had a monkey-like tail in which he kept a hold on with his right paw. William stared curiously at the bushy end of the Pokemon's tail. Some kind of green fluid secreted from the hairs, in fact, it reminded him very much of a paintbrush in use. The Pokemon had the coordination of a monkey, but it's face resembled that of dog with...was it a muzzle, or a big round nose with slits for nostrils? The shape of his head looked as if he wore an artist's cap, two thick, short, floppy ears rested on either side of his head. He then made eye contact with William, and turned to stare with big, vacant brown eyes. His naturally tiny pupils made him appear continually fascinated.

"William, this is Smeargle!" Elm introduced. "Smeargle, William! No need to be shy, you two."

Smeargle cocked his head, and approached his new human acquaintance. They stared, absorbing every detail and expression of each other. After a moment, they both offered hand and paw in unison. As they shook, William felt the same compatibility he did with Cyndaquil. His veins pulsed with excitement. Two connections out of four…not bad at all.

"Wonderful!" Elm exclaimed as they released the handshake, Smeargle now sniffing William's shoes. "Well, Smeargle? I'd like to fill you in on something."

He explained the errand as he did to William, and mentioned that he would need to be momentarily confined in a Pokeball to confirm ownership to his new Trainer. He looked over at William and started talking to him excitedly in his own language, which William didn't yet understand.

"You know what to do, William." Elm said with a smile, and handed him a brand new Pokeball. Smeargle positioned himself before his new Trainer, blinking repeatedly with anticipation.

"I'm really looking forward to traveling with you, Smeargle." William said. He replied with a cry of what must have been, "Me too!"

He dropped the Ball onto his head, it latched open and he disappeared inside through a beam of red light. It shook only once before capture was confirmed.

Smeargle initiated his exit from confinement, and looked up at William for his approval. He smiled.

"So you don't like Pokeballs either, do you?" He asked, remembering his sister's Pokemon. Smeargle shook his head. "Fine, then. Let's go!"

"Oh, William, I almost forgot!" Elm said. "You'll be handling a Pokemon in battle without a license, so take this note, it will give you temporary legal permission. By the way, that's the new PokeGear, right?"

"Yeah."

"Here, may I add my phone number in case you journey? I'd like to stay in touch."

"Fine, I'd like to as well."

"Great! It's..." and William added it to the memory. "Perfect! Call me if anything comes up!"

"Oh, and Professor…" William remembered, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the Charcoal he carried. "Let Cyndaquil hold onto this, will you? He could use it better than me."

"He will appreciate it very much, thank you. Good luck!"

They bid farewell, and William exited the lab, his first Pokemon partner, and new friend, strolling and humming happily by his side.


	6. The Artist and the Trainer

William analyzed his PokeGear and selected the icon to display the Map of Johto. Although he had only just exited the Lab, he found that it was now a good time to map out his trip.

"It's not even 9:00 yet," he announced with anticipation. "We should make it to Cherrygrove before noon. We'll make good time, Smeargle."

"Great. I've been craving some exercise, cleaning just doesn't cut it for me."

"Yeah," William replied, "I-…!?"

Dumbfounded, he stopped in his tracks, and turned to face Smeargle. He simply stared back with those huge, vacant, trustworthy eyes.

"Did you say something…?" William asked slowly with a calculating frown, feeling as if he had just awakened from a coma. His partner averted his eyes to the ground submissively, fidgeting. There was an awkward pause, in which William had just accepted that what he heard was real.

"…Yeah…" he replied reluctantly. "So…I guess you don't want me anymore?"

"What? No, you misunderstand," his Trainer replied desperately, hoping his partner's feelings weren't already hurt. It was just so hard to process what he had actually witnessed. So hard in fact, he felt dazed. "I'm…well," he spoke, trying to find words amongst his disbelief, "to tell you the truth, amazed. How did you learn how to talk?" he asked, suddenly curious. "Why didn't Professor Elm know? Did he know? Are you-"

"You ask a lot of questions," Smeargle said, still looking at the ground. He had a low, naïve, naturally friendly resonated voice.

"…Sorry about that. It's just that I've never witnessed this before. I'm thoroughly impressed by you already, and to think we just met a few minutes ago."

"Don't be sorry," Smeargle shook his head, floppy ears dangling slightly. "To ask a question is to ask for knowledge, then gain knowledge if it's answered. This is intelligent, so no question is a dumb question."

He continued to fidget with the end of his tail, eyes boring into the earth.

William raised an eyebrow, slightly concerned now. "Why are you staring at the ground?"

"Um…well…" he mumbled, but then stayed silent. He appeared awfully on edge, as if bracing himself to be punished.

William knelt down to his partner's level, and as he stared, the artist Pokemon looked like he wanted to keep shrinking until he was to small to be seen.

"Look at me," William said firmly, though not unkindly.

He slowly raised his head, until their eyes locked. Why did he look so worried?

"What happened all of the sudden? What's wrong?"

Smeargle sighed, and scratched his head. It was amazing to then be face to face with him, and see him speak.

"I never talked to Professor Elm, because I thought he would want to keep me and study me because of it. That would have been okay for a while, but one evening while he was rambling and I was dusting his lab, he started talking about someone that must have been you, looking back on it. So…I thought I'd stick around and keep cleaning so that I might meet this fellow. Maybe he'd even want me to be his partner, if I was lucky, so that I could do some traveling, and have some companionship."

There was a short pause in which William didn't speak, because it looked like his partner was trying to figure out how to verbalize his next statement.

"Now that I spoke in front of you though, don't you want to give me back to Professor Elm? You know, a favor for your old friend, to give him the satisfaction and thrill…how often does someone come across a talking Pokemon? With Elm as a researcher, he wouldn't be able to resist it, no matter how busy he's been lately." He sighed again, scrawny shoulders rolled forward. "Well…now that I've said my piece, what do you want to do?"

William shook his head. "It doesn't matter what I want to do right now. What do you want?"

"Huh…?"

"Look," he explained, "too many people don't understand that Pokemon are equal beings to humans, and sometimes even superior beings. Just because I'm your Trainer now doesn't give me any more authority over you beyond the role of a Trainer. I can't control you and I don't intend to, and I wouldn't just hand you over like a possession. It's your choice to join me or to stay behind. I'll understand if you don't want to come, I have some pets at home-"

"But I do I want to come," Smeargle couldn't help but interrupt, "The chance for you to leave me behind was precisely what I was worried about. As a human, you felt superior to me. I wouldn't have expected a say in it."

"You can look at me as Trainer, pack leader, leader, or whatever, but you're not insignificant next to me. Your opinions also matter. You're not my puppet; you're my friend now. We should respect each other's wishes, not just mine or just yours."

Smeargle blinked. "You're a really unusual human, I've never been treated like this by a human before. I've never felt this comfortable or respected around one before, either."

William nodded once. "Then let's spread the word. It's been hundreds upon hundreds of years since the The Great War of Pokemon and Man. I finished reading a book about it last week. But ancient history is just that, ancient history. The rest of my kind will just have to realize someday that Pokemon are our friends, and well, our family too, because we're all creation in this world. I think we'll set a good example for the bond between Pokemon and humans."

His partner blinked at him several times. "You speak some powerful, comforting words. I knew I felt right about you."

"Well, then," William replied standing back up, though keeping eye contact with Smeargle as he watched him rise, "I don't think it will be much of a task for us to get used to each other, then."

The artist Pokemon retracted his mouth in a relaxed smile.

"So…" William continued with an interested frown, "If I can ask, how did you learn how to talk?"

"Well, I," he said with his left paw placed over his chest, "Have always wanted to be an artist."

William nodded, quite intrigued and amused; and then let him continue.

After momentarily warming up to the subject, Smeargle began to talk expressively with his paws. As he held his tail in the right paw, drops of the paint-like green fluid spattered on the ground every now and then.

"There is something about creating something beautiful, or scary, or sad, or happy, or just…expressive, with my own two paws and this tail, that makes me feel so alive…and so proud of myself when I get to take in the end result.

"Okay, my art isn't really that great, but that's why I practice, and I think I'm getting better. Besides, there's no such thing as good art or bad art. It's all about how the artist is feeling.

"Once I tried to register in an art show…I was living in the wild, and happened to wander into a town. Once I saw what must have been a flyer for it, I scrambled about the streets to find its location. But I was kicked out of the town for causing a serious traffic jam, whatever that is."

William suppressed a chuckle, and his Pokemon pressed on.

"So the next day I re-entered the town in a disguise. I found a really big hat that could cover half of my face in one of those big gleaming tin cans that smell bad, so I poked some eyeholes into it.

"I should have noticed last time that all of the humans traveling through town on foot stayed on the white stone paths next to the streets. So I successfully tracked down the location of the registration easily!

"But, well, the human got really frustrated when I tried to say that I wanted to enter. Eventually it came to a point were he doodled a very poorly drawn picture of me standing in a circle, with a big line slashed across the page. It must have meant no, or that Pokemon aren't allowed to enter. Maybe only humans can.

"Even though I was upset, my moaning and running away caused another noisy traffic jam. I thought I smelled smoke when I outran a beautiful blue haired human female in a hat and blue uniform, shouting at me and swinging a bat.

William blinked, slightly aghast.

"I then knew that I should do something about this…I wanted to be an artist, but if only humans can, what could I do to be more like a human? If I could talk, I could communicate with humans and register in an art show, couldn't I?

"I learned how to read first. I was climbing a tree next to a big building one-day, and there were lots of little humans inside learning the alphabet. I sat in the tree to watch and listen, and came back every day for a long time.

"When all of the students were dismissed from their classes for 'summer vacation', with my new bound knowledge, I started to practice reading signs and old newspapers I found every now and then. It was hard at first, but then I wandered into a 'library', it has lots of books inside, and I got to read all of the picture books. Before I knew it, it was like a switch went on in my head, and I found myself reading out loud! To feel and hear myself annunciate a human word…I was learning how to speak…" he said quietly, seeming to bask in the memory. "The librarian was so impressed by me that she gave me a 'library card'. With it I could visit and borrow books as much as I wanted to.

"After many weeks of reading, I wanted to start traveling, maybe even live in the wild again, before I attempted another registration. I enjoyed some blissful wandering for quite a while, talking, singing, and humming to myself to keep my speech in shape. Then I soon met Elm. You know the rest from there."

William nodded lightly, absorbing his friend's story. "So, you want to travel with me to become a famous artist?"

"Yes…" he replied. "But I'm still willing to learn how to fight, even though I never have before. It could be really inspirational. There must be some kind of art to the style of battle."

"That's a good way to look at it. With that attitude, you'll do great."

"What is your goal on our travels?"

"…This is just an errand for me," William remembered flatly. "But," he added confidently, "If I can get through this, I want to travel the world and become a Pokemon Master. And above all, seek out Suicune."

"The Legendary Dog of Water!" Smeargle exclaimed, and slapped his paw onto his forehead. "Amazing…! But…aren't there just three statues to commemorate their fall all those years ago? Or is it really their true bodies, petrified in stone forever?"

"I don't know if the legends are true or not either," he replied, and nodded. "That's why I want to find out for myself. Ecruteak City should hold a lot of answers, that's where these statues reside, and where all that history took place… After this errand, let's go there."

"Yeah!" His partner cheered. "This will be so much fun!"

"Alright. Let's do it!" he agreed, but then remembered. "Oh yeah… Smeargle, I was wondering if you desired a name."

His eyes lit up, and he cocked his head. "A name?"

"Yeah, like I have one." William explained. "I'm a human, but I'm called William. You're a Pokemon, and your species is a Smeargle. Sometimes I feel rude calling a Pokemon by its species…I wouldn't like to be called 'human' by a Pokemon partner, so I just had to ask you. Is there anything you'd like to be called of your own from now on?"

Smeargle's eyes stared with brightness. "A name of my very own, like a true equal…you're unusually nice to me, William. But I never thought about that before…can you make a suggestion?"

"Sure," he nodded. "Well…" and frowned in concentration.

"_What would be a good name for him…?" _ He pondered. "_So…he wants to be an artist…" _William grasped, "_Of course, should have realized it at once,"_ and he strained his mind to recall the names of artists he's heard of, waiting for that 'click' to know which name would suffice. "_Pablo Picasso…Claude Monet… no, he was always depressed…I think there was a Dante something…wait."_ He realized, his heart leapt. "_Who painted Mona Lisa…? The most admired painting in history…"_

…

Smeargle observed his human friend's deep focus, and couldn't help but ask, "William? Are you alright?"

But just when he spoke, the name clicked back on into William's memory. He locked eye contact with him at his burst streak.

"Leonardo Da Vinci."

"What?" Smeargle asked, clearly he didn't understand. "Is something that formal really a name?"

"Yeah," William replied, grinning ear to ear with anticipation, "of someone really special."

"Who?"

"He was a famous artist, who painted the most ever admired painting in the world."

William never thought he'd ever see Smeargle drop his tail. His pupils dilated, and his huge eyes shimmered.

In the blink of an eye, his partner's arms were wrapped around his knees, wailing as waterfalls of tears spurted from his tightly closed eyes.

"I'm so unworthy of the name of honor my Trainer has bestowed upon me!" he howled, William recoiled in shock. "From this point forth I will obey you even beyond my comprehension and fight for you with full strength even beyond my abilities to ensure your victorious reign! I hereby-"

"Leonardo Da Vinci!" William had no choice but to shout over his moaning to make him stop, but it didn't hush him. Hearing his name only caused him to moan louder. Practically going deaf, he then picked up his Smeargle underneath the armpits and held him in front of himself at eye level. The eye contact and handling calmed him, but he still sniffed repetitively.

"What happened to being treated like an equal?" William asked. "Of course you deserve a good name."

"I'm s-sorry," he replied. "I'm just so happy…"

"That's good," William said, "But it doesn't mean you should reduce yourself from my friend to my slave."

"I'm sorry…"

"No need," he said simply, setting him back onto the ground, and he patted his head, as he still sniffled. "You'll get used to being treated like an equal soon enough. It'll do really well for your self-esteem, believe me."

"I'll – t-try…and, William?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there a m-more, simple form of my name you could call me? When you call me…by my full name…I get so overwhelmed with ecstasy, I feel too much…"

"Yeah, that's fine," he replied, feeling very cautious now not to overwhelm him again. "Errh…I think Leon would be just right." He tried carefully. "What do you think?"

He then had that same relaxed smile of his own, which was a relief to his Trainer. "It feels just as good, and makes me feel more like an equal too."

"Perfect. Now come here, Leon,"

When he approached, William knelt, and hugged him tightly for a moment.

"How do you feel now?" He asked as he stood back up.

"I feel…much better," Leon realized. "As if I hadn't cried."

William was hardly able to deny that he felt touched. "Good…that's good," he said. "Alright. Let's go to Cherrygrove City."

By now the sun was peeking through the clouds, lighting the gray morning with a yellowish tint. William and Leon trotted through the dewed grass and weaved around trees when they could, but did have intervals of basic walking to regain and conserve their energy for the long trip. He was hoping to just get to town without any breaks, which his partner agreed to with simple delight. He had regained his good mood, humming with that relaxed smile during their walking periods. Leon's simple, carefree attitude and easy enjoyment of a personality was slowly starting to emerge as they traveled. It must have been the influence from this personality of his, because William also started to feel more at peace, and was beginning to enjoy the process of this errand as well. When Leon wasn't humming, he and William passed the time with basic chat, without any serious subjects or concerns. He realized how thankful he was to be doing this right now, rather than being at home doing anything else.

"How far are we now?" Leon asked his Trainer, looking up at his face as he strolled alongside, holding a comfortable grip back on his tail. The chilly wind had picked up in speed since they set off, but the exercise was keeping the two at least warm enough.

"We'll get to a clearing any minute now," William replied with a satisfied grin, thanks to the confirmation of the map on his well invested PokeGear. "It's been almost two hours…its still pretty cloudy, though, still feels like morning." He looked up at the dark gray clouds. "I don't mind the rain, but I hope it doesn't fall as we're traveling. I don't have any umbrellas or hats with me."

"Agreed," Leon replied. "Save the rain for when we're nice and cozy in a Poke- William, a wild Pokemon!"

"What? Where?" He reacted with expectancy.

"Look!"

In the direction his partner had pointed crouched a small, rat-like Pokemon amongst a bush. It was recognizable as the Ratatta Pokemon at its purple-brown fur and buck teeth. It looked as if it was planning to charge, but was poorly prepared.

It wasn't hiding as well as it must have thought. It was in clear sight of its opponents.

"Good eye, Leon, it looks like it's ready to attack," William informed him in an undertone. "I would try to catch it, but I can't legally purchase Pokeballs yet… We'll have to try and sneak away, or fight it off."

"I don't know if I can," Leon replied just as quietly in response to the fighting option. "I've never battled before…and if we run it would chase us into town, we're so close to it after all. It might cause another one of those traffic jams…"

"You can do it, just try your best," he replied, setting aside Leon's unrealistic worry of a chase and traffic jam. "I'll back you. There are much more fierce wild Pokemon than this one. With the two of us, it will be too easy."

"But what should I do?"

"Well…it's only a Ratatta…" William realized, ready to allow him some fun. "So do what you do best."

"What?"

"Paint."

Leon's eyes lit up. He faced the rat Pokemon and held his tail high, shaking.

After a moment of clear fear but excitement, he charged out with a war cry.

"FACE THE ART OF LEONARDO DA VINCCCCIIII!"

The wild Pokemon caught off guard, it recoiled as Leon slapped it repeatedly in the face with the brush-like end of his tail, drenching its face in the green fluid. After quite a few smacks, it struggled to get the fluid out of its face. Once it did and recovered its sight, it looked up-

William's thumbs were in his ears and Leon stretched his mouth with his index fingers, as they exploded a loud, rude noise with their tongues.

PPPBBBTTTHHH!

The Ratatta fell backwards in shock with a squeak, and then ran away.

It was silent for a moment, until William's chest leapt and he snorted under his breath. Leon was triggered to giggle, holding his stomach. Hearing him laugh somehow made William laugh. They found themselves in a session of repetitive, silent chuckles, chests heaving and eyes tearing up.

After a minute or so, William caught his breath, and wiped his forehead with his knuckles. "I can't believe we did that," he explained, not unable to grin, "I've never done anything like that before..."

Leon was also able to get in a deep breath. "But you seem mature for your age, and yet you still have a kid in you! That's good, because I'm not much older than you are in Pokemon years. I'm having a lot of fun with you already."

"Thanks," his Trainer replied, "And well done on your first battle victorious."

Leon raised his tail, opposite paw on his chest, and bowed. "All in an artist's work."

"Alright, Cherrygrove is straight ahead. Are you ready?"

"Heck yes!"

"Good, let's go!"

It was only a couple minutes of jogging that they came to the clearing of the city, a wide path laid out between cherry trees.

Upon entering the town, the scent of wild cherries tickled both of their senses. As the name implied, the city's boundaries were marked with just that, cherry trees. William was surprised to see them bearing their fruit at this time of year; it was barely even spring yet. He could only think of one answer for that.

"_Pokemon can do pretty amazing things," _he acknowledged. "_A powerful Grass Pokemon probably keeps these trees prosperous all year round." _

He acknowledged his partner, who was sniffing the air like a dog. Now that they had met, he not only couldn't see himself not journey, but especially couldn't see himself journey without him. And in light of the thought of a powerful Grass Pokemon that could fruit trees all year, he became more curious of what kind of powers Leon had.

Cherrygrove was a little more crowded and rambunctious than New Bark Town. He would love to sightsee, but he still had an errand to run, which he wanted to stall as little as possible. Despite that, he did know that he and Leon had earned a short break. Additionally, the sun had hardly shown, even at this hour of noon, so his partner was beginning to look cold.

"Let's keep our eyes alert for a Pokemon Center," William told him, "It's supposed to be a resting spot for Trainers and their partners… "_I hope I'm allowed in, then…"_ We'll take a break there, then head up to Mr. Pokemon's house."

"I'll agree to that," Leon replied, shivering slightly. "Maybe we can get a hot drink, too?"

"Sure, you read my mind." William agreed, as there was still some cash in one of his pockets.

The Pokemon Center was actually easily spotted, and no wonder, at how profound it's structure. It's size and design stood out amongst the rest of the buildings, a big, cozy looking cabin obviously so even from the outside. They entered through the automated doors (William and Leon alike gaped at this), and were welcomed with a gush of warm air, the sound of people's chatter, and the smell of coffee. He had just realized he was in a town he'd never been to before; he made the most out of staying in New Bark Town for his whole life, as he had no reasons or requirements to leave his hometown. Being in a new place, he got a sudden burst of excitement pound in his chest. Even though Cherrygrove seemed, felt, and looked similar to New Bark, it was still a new town to him. He could only hope that this wouldn't be the first and last new place he'd see.

"Welcome to our Pokemon Center!" a woman's voice greeted unexpected to

William's attention. He looked up, only to see that he and his partner had wandered to the front desk. The receptionist before him was a peaceful looking lady with light red hair, in a nurse's uniform. "How may I help you?" she finished with a fair smile.

"Err," (William hadn't prepared himself to socialize, so played it by ear.) "Thank you, madam ... What do you do here at the Pokemon Center?"

He expected her to react irritably at his stupor, but she simply smiled and said, "We are a non-profit organization, dear, serving the traveling Pokemon Trainers and their companions. We can restore your battle worn, tired, or wounded Pokemon to full vitality. We also take care of emergencies. And the Pokemon Center is not just for the rejuvenation of Pokemon; the Trainers are welcome too. We work happily around the clock, and service is free!"

"Free?" William asked, disbelieving. "But you work here…how do you make a living?"

"That's an intelligent question, dear," she replied warmly. "We are in the same chain as the Pokemon League. They make a fortune every year, from tickets, registration, etc, and because we here are non-profit, the Pokemon Centers receive a percentage of their salary at regular intervals. Thanks to them, our business is kept alive!"

William nodded, lightly impressed.

"Now, what can I do for you, dear?" the lady asked.

"Well,"-William eyed her nametag, in which read 'Joy'- "Ms. Joy, my friend and I just wanted to take a break in the lobby. And, is there anything hot we can get to drink?"

"Of course, make yourselves comfortable. The entire first floor is the lobby for all of you lodging desires. There are some vending machines, coolers, coffee, tea, and hot chocolate all about this floor. These vendings are independent of the Pokemon Center, dear, so these refreshments do have their own fees. But please remember that a Pokemon Trainer's License is required to check into the hotels and use the cafeteria, which is owned by us, so this is also free amongst our service." She smiled warmly yet again. "Would there be anything else, dears?"

Leon shook his head, so William replied, "No thanks."

"Enjoy your stay!" Joy said. A phone rang next to her, so she picked it up. "Cherrygrove City Pokemon Center, this is Nurse Joy speaking! How may I help you?"

"We're in," William confirmed to Leon. "Let's take that break, and get those drinks you mentioned."

"There's even a fireplace," Leon said anxiously, pointing to crackling flames at one side of the room, empty of lodgers, but adorned with a suede leather couch and a few recliners.

With the purchase of one twelve-ounce cherry vanilla cappuccino each, they seated themselves on the floor in front of the gleaming orange fire. William couldn't ask for more at this point; he had walked and trotted for two hours in the cold, and now to be in front of a fire, sitting at ease with a new friend was all the comfort he wanted. He was content, but still kept his eyes on the clock set above on the wall before him, best to limit their rest to a half of an hour at most.

"Leon, are you hungry?" William asked, not very much himself, but wanted to ensure the contentment of his friend.

"Thanks, but I can wait until the evening meal. With this setting, even if I were to eat something from the vending, I would feel so relaxed and full and warm, I would feel lazy about the rest of our trip." He licked his chops, eyeing his Styrofoam thermos. "It's like someone painted a beautiful picture and made it into a sweet, creamy drink. Some art can look so good, you think you can taste it…I wonder if I'd be able to paint the flavor and sensation of cappuccino?"

William chuckled slightly. "I think you could paint anything if you put your mind to it. Remember what you said? Art is all about how the artist is feeling."

Leon's eyes lit up. "One day I will drink cappuccino again and paint," he said with a curt nod. William chuckled slightly at his sincerity, but was proud of him as well for being so set on his dream to be an artist.

Toasty warm and revitalized, the two disposed of their empty thermoses, and William thanked Nurse Joy for the hospitality. She welcomed it with sugarcoated delight before they exited the Center, Leon murmuring to his Trainer, "Uncommonly nice lady, isn't she? I would be set to live in one of these Pokemon Centers!"

Within minutes, jogging through the side-path precisely, they had made it to the outskirts of Cherrygrove City.

William looked ahead cautiously, but felt some excitement. "We don't know what to expect out there, so let's always be alert for battle," he informed. "By the look of my map…" he zoomed it in to that particular spot around his icon, "We can make it to Mr. Pokemon's house in a half hour if we keep a steady pace. Twenty minutes if we keep jogging, maybe even fifteen or less if we run."

"Tag!" Leon exclaimed, and he slapped William's knee with his paw, and scrambled ahead. He turned around to see his slightly baffled Trainer, and called out, "I saw the little humans play it one time, I've always wanted to! Come on, we'll close in on our destination sooner just like you said!"

He guessed if they ran, it would scare away wild Pokemon anyway. With a shrug to himself, William charged toward his target.

The human competitor did happen to have greater agility and coordination, but took it easy every now and then just to thrill his Pokemon partner. William pretended to trip once, and also pretended twice that he couldn't reach Leon in the pursuit. Time had been forgotten, until they halted at something that made William feel really intense inside.

Two Trainers, mere yards away, were contesting in a Pokemon battle. Not to his surprise, and to his slight aggravation, they were much younger than he was. He wondered, would he have an edge against them in battle because of this, or would they? Deciding not to concern himself now, he motioned Leon to continue their pace.

As they were getting back into a tag-like game, William could see the undoubted structure of a house up ahead, the trees only slightly shielding it from view.

"A house!" Leon exclaimed, "We made it!"

"In twelve minutes," William added. "We can walk from here and regain our energy. We'll be at the doorstep in no time."

As they approached the door, William's stomach flipped with anticipation, his objective nearing completion. There were lights on inside, showing yellow in the windows amongst the gray outdoors. He knocked on the door. He immediately heard a reply.

"Come in!" a middle aged man's voice responded. With that, they entered the house.

He found himself in a small, cozy living room (much cleaner than Elm's lab). There was a big pile of strange looking gold coins stacked in towers on a coffee table. A bookcase closest to William was stuffed with foreign magazines, in which the titles were illegible from some other language. In the back of the room was set a huge, unique looking computer, but it looked broken.

Within the split second he took in some of these details, a thin, middle-aged man in a suit and hat approached William, beaming.

"Hello!" he greeted, with a similar wild handshake as Elm's. "You must be William, then. I am Mr. Pokemon! Professor Elm said that you would visit. Come now, don't be shy!" he said before William could return the greeting. "Have a seat!"

He gestured towards four chairs set amongst the coffee table. Staying passive for now, William and his partner simply seated themselves next to each other, expecting their new acquaintance to do most of the talking.

"Professor Elm has spoke greatly about you, William, great to have you here!" he rambled before seating himself in front of the two. "How was your travel from New Bark Town?"

"It was fine, thanks."

"Good to hear. Cold whether this early spring for traveling lately though, it seems. Can I get you two anything? Tea? Coffee?"

"No thank you," William replied. Leon tugged on his shirt, and whispered in his ear. "My friend says he would appreciate some coffee, though."

"Wonderful! Mr. Pokemon said. "One moment."

The two enjoyed the few moments in silence, contented with another session of warm rest whilst sitting together. Mr. Pokemon returned to the room a minute or so later with a petite mug of black coffee, and a small platter of biscuits. Leon accepted his joe with a thankful groan. He looked at the biscuits indecisively, but made up his mind and shoved one in his mouth.

"Now, William," Mr. Pokemon said. "Are you ready to see my discovery?"

"Oh, yeah," he replied calmly though anxiously, "Let's get to it."

"Very good. Now look at this."

He reached underneath the table, and in his hands was an object that must have been an egg, with blue and red shapes scattered about the white surface. He set it onto the table. Leon cocked his head at the interesting object, wiping crumbs off of his chin.

William eyed it curiously. "A Pokemon egg…?" He observed. "Is it really?"

"I thought the same thing, and realized it couldn't be anything else."

"Where did you get it?"

"I know an elderly couple that run a Pokemon Day-Care service," he explained. "They gave me this egg. To me, it was too fascinating not to share the news, so I sent an e-mail to Professor Elm." He chuckled. "I'm sure you know, William, but when it comes to Pokemon evolution, Professor Elm is the authority. Always craving information, so involved with his research the man forgets to eat! Whatever assumption I have, correct or not, Elm will know it. Even Professor Oak here realizes that."

William looked up from the egg, and cocked his head curiously. "Who?"

Mr. Pokemon's eyes lit up. "Oh! How could I forget!?" He turned away and cupped his hands over his mouth. "Sam! We have some guests you'll be glad to meet!"

William and Leon exchanged quizzical glances. Sam? Professor Oak?

Just then, a well-fed, older man with matted hair wearing a white coat entered the room. "Do you have to shout at me? You're house isn't that big, you could have- "

But when he made eye contact with William, he greeted warmly and approached.

"Aha! So you're William," he observed. Feeling it was most polite, he stood up and allowed the Professor's gentle handshake. "I'm Oak, a Pokemon researcher. Great to finally meet you."

"You as well." He replied, and then remembered. _Professor Oak_. The most world renowned Pokemon Professor in the world. How could he forget?

"I was just visiting my old friend here, Mr. Pokemon. I heard that you were running an errand for Elm, so I stuck around." He looked over at Leon. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Leon," William introduced, shaking off the light awe he felt at Oak's presence. "He's my first partner. He accompanied me from New Bark Town."

Leon jumped out of his chair and shook Oak's hand with a friendly moan. Oak laughed with pleasure.

"Excellent! Very good!" Oak exclaimed. "William, you must be raising this Pokemon with very much respect and love." He patted Leon's head, and again faced William.

"To researchers like Elm and I, Pokemon are our friends, our equals," he explained, index finger raised for emphasis. "Elm must have seen that you would treat this Smeargle with love and care. And he had seen with good judgment, you seem to be a very gentle, intelligent, strong young man, William."

William was slightly taken aback. "Thank you, Professor. But it's my pleasure to have this Pokemon as my companion, and one of my best friends. It's good to know that we see these things in a similar matter."

"It is good," Oak agreed. "Now William, tell me that you have been, at least at some point, considered becoming a legally, licensed Pokemon Trainer?"

His eyes lit up. "Yeah, I have, Professor. How did you know?"

"I have been doing this for decades, I know a good Trainer when I see one." He grinned. "You have the same caring heart as your sister. I remember Elm telling me about her a year or so previously when he presented her with a License. There are few Trainers either of us has met that have that same bond with Pokemon as you two do. Very like the Trainer who started to journey only a few years ago, and now he lives as the Champion…time goes by fast. Seems only like yesterday he was just a boy who lived next door to me."

William stared silently, a cold shiver down his spine. He knew the Champion…?

"It's practically like I'm standing before him again. I feel like great things can be expected of you, and your sister, William."

There was a short, tense pause. William felt very aware when he swallowed his saliva.

"Anyway," Oak said, clasping his hands together. "I would hate to leave you without presenting to you your Pokemon Trainer License. What do you say?"

It was so hard not to shout it out in joy, but he was able to reply with great anticipation, "Yes, Professor, please? I can really have it now?"

"Precisely," Oak replied. He pulled out a red, high tech, laptop-looking device. "Glad I was prepared. I'll just need your full name…"

"William Josiah Lucario," he replied.

Oak typed hastily on the buttons.

"Date of birth?"

"September twelfth, nine-teen eighty nine."

He continued to type.

"Gender…male…"

He made a few more calculations, and grinned. "Alright, one more step. Smile, William!"

"What?"

But it was too late. Weird colors momentarily clouded William's vision prior to a bright flash. He noticed the red device make a beeping noise, and a plastic card slid out the back.

"Congratulations, Pokemon Trainer William!" Oak beamed. He handed him the new items, and patted him on the back.

"Thanks, Professor Oak," he replied. He looked at his License, and despite the unexpected photo, his picture ID didn't look too bad. It was just his mundane self from the shoulders up, only a slightly bewildered frown at the unexpected flash. To the left of his photo was all of the detailed information Oak interviewed, including the date and time of the License's production. A randomly calculated ID number was listed under William's name: 64145.

"That device there is the latest version of my PokeDex!" Oak said with pride. "It automatically records data on Pokemon you've seen or caught. A high tech, Pokemon encyclopedia, if you will."

"Amazing…" William said, unable to deny his awe. Anxious, he turned to Leon to try it out. It automatically functioned with a 'ding' sound. A picture of Smeargle appeared on the compact screen, and to both of their surprise, it's mechanic voice spoke.

'**Smeargle, the Painter Pokemon. Average height of three feet eleven inches. Average weight of one hundred twenty-eight pounds. The color of the mysterious fluid secreted from its tail is predetermined for each Smeargle. It is usually used to mark it's territorial boundaries.'**

"Welcome to the world of Pokemon, William." Oak said.

There was a moment of silence, in which William could feel the dawning of a new beginning.

Mr. Pokemon broke the silence. "This was a delightful visit!" He said as he stood up. "More than I expected. The birth of a new Pokemon Trainer! Well done, William, well done. You'd best get home to prepare yourself for a journey, and please do take the egg with you."

He nodded once. "Right, I'm ready." William said, breaking his mesmerization. He slid the PokeDex and License into his jeans' pocket. Mr. Pokemon asked permission before tenderly placing the Pokemon egg into William's backpack.

Fully prepared, William turned to his new acquaintances before heading out. "Great to have met you both." He said. Leon waved at them with a friendly moan.

"And both of you too," Oak said. "Never give up! Good luck!"

With that, William and his partner Leon set off back to New Bark Town, fate feeling to welcome them with open arms.


	7. New Beginnings

Author's note: Here is the result of two weeks effort. I didn't expect this chapter to be so long. But, hopefully it will make up for my lack of frequent posting, and will hold you over until the next chapter is posted, which I can't guarantee if that will be very soon. Sorry about that. Either way, though, I stay committed to writing this story, so it's just as much a chance of being sooner than I may predict, as well as later than I may predict.

And now to the next installment of Aurora. Happy reading to each of my readers!

-----

With his highly anticipated License, and the fascinating PokeDex in hand, William felt that he had every necessity to journey. Once this errand is over, he thought, he would sure want to make something happen.

"I don't think I like coffee as much," Leon realized aloud a moment after they exited Mr. Pokemon's house. "Coffee tastes strong and earthy bitter. But it reminds me of cappuccino. I wonder why?"

"Cappuccino is made from coffee," William informed. "It doesn't have a lot in it, though. It's mostly milk and- "

The PokeGear around his right wrist beeped a telephone ring, like a cell phone. He drew it to his face to see on the screen Elm's name and number. With an acknowledged nod, he pressed the main button and held it closer to his mouth for speech.

"Hey there, Professor," William greeted. "We're on our way back. We'll be there in around two to three hours. How are you?"

"ENOUGH!" Elm yelled - William's face spasmed from bewilderment – "I'm sorry, but you have to get back here now! Get a car ride, motorcycle ride, anything!"

"Why?" William demanded, utterly bewildered. What's going on?"

"Please just do as I say!" Elm exclaimed. "Something terrible has happened, think of it as part of your errand if you have to be so quizzical! I have to go now and search. Hurry!"

With that, he hung up his phone.

William lowered his wrist, fear and intensity welling and boiling in his stomach to that he felt almost sick, with some kind of a dread-laden excitement. He looked at Leon, who was clearly bewildered as well.

"We have to get back to New Bark Town as fast we can," William told him. "I don't know what's going on either, but all I know is that we have to hurry."

"Understood," Leon nodded. "In the ignorance of our situation, I'll keep myself prepared for battle."

"Good," William replied. "Let's go."

They set off in a run towards Cherrygrove, hoping that there would be some kind of Taxi they could take, even though this was unlikely in that it was a small town. Even if they did have to run all that way, William hoped their legs would go out before their lungs did. To sprint in the cold, sucking in the frigid air was not quite comforting.

William looked back in his memory as far as he could, and realized that he had never witnessed anger from Professor Elm. Whatever happened must have been awfully serious to make Elm yell at him like that. It didn't matter how fast William was running, his worry and fear seemed to slow down time, torturing him with suspense. He wished so much his PokeGear were lying when the watch had shown that they've only been running for not much more than five minutes.

William looked around to see how Leon was doing. He kept a swift pace, but stumbled over his tail every so often and was starting to look tired. William steadied to a halt, catching some breath.

"I don't think you should be running, Leon," he said through steady breaths. "We still don't know if you'll have to fight, whatever this emergency is. Let me carry you on my back to conserve your energy if the time comes."

Leon panted for a moment, then gave an appreciative nod. William knelt down, and his partner wrapped his legs around William's torso, as well as his arms around his neck. He stood up, and even though the force of gravity informed him that Leon's weight was not close to his own, still he hoped that carrying Leon wouldn't slow him down too much.

"Hold on tight," he said. "I want to be fast for both of us."

William gathered every bit of strength he had, and pushed off into a run near the same pace he did unburdened. Running with the cold air slashing in his lungs and the extra strength he expended to carry his partner, the next few minutes slowly began to torture his breath and his legs. His thoughts were the only things keeping him in perseverance: he is a Pokemon Trainer now, so he must take care of his partner first thing at all costs. And of all the people Professor Elm could have called about this emergency, he had called him. Elm was depending on him, he trusted him. It would kill him to let Elm down, William felt, much worse than it would to run like this.

As he cut through Cherrygrove, many heads turned at the unusual sight of some young adult running as fast as he could with a Smeargle latched onto his back. William felt embarrassed at all the attention they had attracted, but mentally told himself over and over again to ignore them all, as he had an objective to focus on. Some people shouted questions of concern or arrogance, some simply double-took with a baffled face. But William couldn't respond even if he wanted to. The dry, cold air continued to lash like an iron sword down his throat.

He had been running for around ten or so minutes down the route to New Bark after they had crossed the boundaries of Cherrygrove. But suddenly his legs felt to turn to Jell-O, and he fell over face first, just barely breaking his fall with his arms. Leon leapt off of his back unharmed, and scurried over to his Trainer's head.

"William!" he exclaimed. "Are you alright!?"

He pushed himself off the ground, and settled into a sitting position. "…I guess I'm fine," he realized. "Thanks."

"Too bad," a nostalgic voice commented, tusking as he approached on a black bike. William whipped his head to the source, and leapt to his feet. His heart pounded at who had approached.

Why did he keep running into this guy? The red-haired bully from the previous night and this morning approached him with a sneer full of anticipation. He dismounted his bike and pulled on the front of his jacket confidently, hell-fire red hair gleaming even without the sunlight. His fierce blue eyes were as full of venom as they ever were. He sneered, nodding before he spoke mockingly,

" 'Oh, Professor Elm, sir, my friend, can I have a Pokemon? Pleeease? I love yooo!' " He baby talked. "What a waste, a wimp like you. But people like ME," he announced in his prime, opening his arms and looking about as if to an invisible audience, "If I want something, I take it. No strings attached, baby."

"I don't have time for this," William said, scowling. He stepped in front of Leon. "Whatever you have to gloat about is none of my business," he stated, not daring to break the competitive eye contact with that venomous blue pair. "I'm not interested. Go about your business, and I will mine."

The redhead snorted so grotesquely William thought he'd then see a pig before him instead. "You're stupid!" the redhead laughed. "You're just plain dumb, aren't you?"

"No. I'm not." William replied, allowing the insults to bounce off as if he wore a suit of rubber armor. "Rather, I want nothing to do with you." His exhaustion really enhanced his irritability toward this guy, so he felt annoyed as well as defensive. "Now back off."

"Don't you get what I'm saying!?" his opponent asked manically. "You might think you have a strong Pokemon, but I do too!" He reached behind his back, and pulled out a Pokeball. With an evil sneer, he pressed the button at the center, and it expanded to the size of a baseball, ready to be summoned the Pokemon inside. "I'll show you what I mean!"

He threw the Pokeball to the ground, and it popped open with a flash of white light. William's heart leapt, furious sympathy pounding him at the sight of a small crocodile Pokemon that had emerged. It leapt and danced enthusiastically. He could swear it was the same Totodile from the Lab-

"Where did you get that Pokemon!?" William demanded, as the sick possibility stabbed his conscious. He couldn't have stolen it from Elm, could he? Is that why Elm was panicking on the phone?

"Forget his Pokemon," the redhead snarled at Totodile. "Attack that guy!"

The small Pokemon charged towards William, teeth bared and claws drawn. But he stood his ground; he would not let Leon get hurt. He firmly positioned himself to deflect the opponent's blow-

But Leon jumped in front of him and smacked the Totodile in the face with the end of his tail. The redhead cursed as his underling stumbled and lost balance.

"FINE!" He yelled. "Get rid of that thing first!"

Totodile launched a slash at Leon's face. He covered his head, cowering, and lunged forward, disarming his opponent but still taking the Scratch attack. His opponent dazed, Leon stood up, looking almost as if he were in a trance, pretending to paint a picture in midair with the end of his tail.

"Leon!" William called, "Snap out of it!"

But just then, he could scarce believe his eyes. As Leon swayed his paintbrush tail in different patterns, a picture was coming into view, as if on an invisible piece of paper that hung in front of it's producer.

After only a moment, he had drawn the perfect vision of a pair of claws, with such precise detail and color, William thought he could pick them up off of the invisible shelf it must have sit upon. Just as quickly, the picture vanished with a _SNAP_, and a pair of long, sharp nails contracted from both of Leon's paws.

Upon feeling this sensation, he looked down at his paws and yelped.

"I have claws!" he exclaimed in shock.

"He can TALK?" the redhead exclaimed nastily.

William didn't quite know what had just happened, but accepted it as their tool for victory. "Don't hold back, Leon!" He exclaimed. "Use those claws- look out!"

Totodile lunged a bite at Leon, but by reflex he parried the blow with a _CLANG_, as if swords had collided. Totodile grudgingly contracted his own claws, now two weapons against one. They engaged in a constant series of around a dozen collisions of blade-like nails, until with great dexterity Leon had slashed his opponent's torso at the precise interval between their blows. The crocodile Pokemon swayed, eyes dazed, and fell to the ground.

With such a relief of the tension, and a great sigh, Leon's claws retracted into his paws, as if he didn't even have them. The redhead swore vulgarly at William, and recalled his fainted Pokemon back into its Ball.

"Are you happy you won?" he demanded loathingly.

"I sure am," Leon said, looking at his paws and panting. "That was scary."

"Now where did you get that Totodile?" William demanded once more. The redhead simply smirked, chuckling.

"I told you," he said, "If I want something, I take it. It's not my fault your cute little professor friend's attention span SUCKS, makin' it so easy for me to snatch it right under his lil' button nose, always buried in that computer monitor or a stupid book!"

William stomped his foot in defiance. "He's a brilliant professor and you well know it! Your bashing is obviously the jealousy of your own that you don't want to confess you have!" He marched toward his rival, not intimidated by the couple inches taller he stood above him. His anger had practically stripped him of fear. "If you choose not to surrender that Pokemon, then I WILL let you know what it's like to be tattled on, tough guy!"

They stared each other down, such burning venom pouring out of the blues eyes like acid into the brown. The redhead spoke, his face in a mess of rage, "You can't tell ME what to do, junior! Keep in your head that I, Kenneth, will one day be the world's greatest Pokemon Trainer. So you might as well grovel NOW!" And he shoved William in the shoulders so mightily he almost did a backwards somersault – With a rush of panic for the Pokemon egg William tried to strip off his backpack and throw it to the side in hopes that he would protect it from being crushed at his fall, but it was too late. It had slung on the side of his shoulder, landing to the ground aside him. Leon moaned threateningly, but the redhead had already fleeted at full speed on his bike.

William scrambled to his feet in a fit of rage and cursed.

"He got away with Totodile!" he growled, ready to rip his hair out. Elm had relied on him to recover the stolen Pokemon…but he'd already let him down. He kicked the dirt and yelled.

"William, wait!" Leon exclaimed. "The egg! The egg is alright!"

He turned around, and to his disbelief after the landing, saw his partner holding the egg in his arms. It was unscathed, without a crack. William didn't know whether it was the company of Leon, the safety of the egg, or both, that had already felt to soften his mood.

"Good…" he sighed. "But there's still no telling whether or not the embryo is harmed…what if it doesn't mentally or physically develop properly?"

He shook his head, and couldn't help but stomp his foot again. "It was a bad idea to put that thing in my backpack from the start!" he said regretfully. "I should have told Mr. Pokemon to let me carry it."

"But I think you did make the right decision," Leon replied surely. "Because you kept it in there, you were able to save it. Now the Pokemon inside still has a chance. If you carried it, that guy conceivably would have been mad enough to up and steal it. Or even destroy it, just to upset you, I mean, he seems just that nasty… He would have known it was important to you to see you holding it." He looked down at the egg cautiously. "He would have used this as a weapon against you."

William really couldn't argue with this, nor would it even make him feel better even if he could. He just nodded and said lowly, "Thanks, Leon, I think you're right…but I doubt we'll see…Kenneth," he remembered with grim, "for a while. Let me carry the egg until we get back to New Bark Town. Just in case."

His partner nodded a few times and held it up for his Trainer to take. William accepted, holding it close to his chest, feeling desperate for its care.

"Leon…" he managed to acknowledge amongst his worry. "You were amazing."

"…I was?" he replied, cocking his head. "But I've never fought before…I just played it by ear."

"Exactly," his Trainer said with a smile. "That wasn't luck. Seriously, did you see its teeth? They were monstrous; the two of you might as well have been humans yielding blades. And you painted something in midair!" He remembered. "And then you grew claws...what exactly happened during that battle…?"

Leon looked at his paws just as quizzically. As if hoping something would happen, he flexed them, and to both of their shock, the same pair of claws contracted from his fingers. He jumped, and looked up at his Trainer with wide eyes.

"I think I know what happened!" Leon exclaimed. "I feel as if my instincts as a Pokemon has just kicked in…and am more aware of my power."

He thought carefully for a moment.

"…When my opponent attacked me, I felt a surge of desperation. All I knew was that in the deepest part of my being, I wanted that skill he had struck me with, I wanted to be a better fighter. I needed to defend myself. The pain of the attack felt to fill me body and soul…as well as the way it sounded, the way it felt, the horrid sensation of claws against my skin," he cringed, "…I just started to paint everything I was feeling. It felt effortless. Somehow, I just knew how to do it. In short…" he retracted his claws, and nodded once. "I believe I have the ability to inherit the skills of my opponents."

They stared at each other, speechless. William drew out his PokeDex and opened it. At the 'ding' sound, a Smeargle again appeared on the screen, and the mechanical voice spoke.

_**"Smeargle's regular ability, 'Sketch', is to instantly learn the ability of its offender. Although this means that Smeargle can learn any skill known, it is also the only way it can learn new skills."**_

__William closed it with a smile. "How's that for artwork?"

Leon looked up at the sky dreamily for a moment, until William remembered aloud with a start. "Professor Elm!"

His Smeargle snapped out of it in realization.

"We still have to see if he's alright…let's go, Leon."

__"Don't worry about me, though, I'll run." He replied, as his Trainer was about to put the egg back into his backpack. "Just take good care of the egg."

They set off in a quick pace, only able to progress a few minutes. William was at the pique of exhaustion, his energy rotting, as well as his mood at dealing with Kenneth three times in a not even twenty-four hour period. But then he slowed himself at the sound of that same, familiar rumbling of a motorcycle approaching from behind.

He could see from the corner of his eye. Officer Jenny had pulled over beside him. His heart pounded with irritability as he was obligated to halt and make eye contact, unable to mask a mind-your-own-business expression. So far, he thought with grim, this lady has a knack for finding him when he's out of breath, in the middle of an emergency, and after an encounter with Kenneth.

"What?" he tried not to ask rudely.

"The tides have turned, young man. Please, I need your help." Officer Jenny said seriously, though not unkindly this time. "Let me help you first. Do you need a ride?"

"I don't 'need a ride' or help or whatever from anyone who treats a Pokemon like a 'creature' with no free will of her own!" he said more quickly and angrily as the sentence progressed, tired, out of breath, and irritable, his rotten mood and her company bringing back the memories of the previous night. "So go about your business and spread the word of how fun you think it is to imprison Pokemon with your exaggerated laws."

"Now is not the time to show a grudge," she said patiently, which shocked William. "I do not create the laws, I only enforce them. That particular law was for your and the victim's own good."

"Then I'd like to clobber the sorry bastard who decided fighting with a 'VICTIM' at its own free will to save a life is abuse, for HIS own good!" William argued, beginning to lose control of his temper.

"I suggest that you be very careful what you say," Jenny replied firmly. "But I can accept that despite your attitude, you seem to mean well. Now, Professor Elm is expecting both of us. It would be vital that we both arrive to his Lab in due time. Please."

William couldn't lie to himself that she was right, and that she felt more like a comrade this time due to the circumstances. He even acknowledged with sick irony that the grudge and mood he was in was making this situation much worse. With an enormous effort, he said, "Fine," and tucked the egg into his backpack. Jenny pulled out two spare helmets, which William accepted neutrally this time (Leon's covered most of his face at it's human head size). They mounted the motorcycle behind Jenny, Leon in his Trainer's lap, and they took off.

"Officer Jenny," William asked seriously, but his voice had adjusted to a neutral tone, "You said that you needed my help. Why?"

"The young man you encountered last night is believed to be the same person who broke into Elm's lab," she replied. "Not only that, but a Pokemon was stolen. We're not sure of identification as of yet, however, so I would find it informative to talk with you and with Professor Elm. Would you consider that fair?"

"Yeah," William agreed lowly. So he was right…it was Kenneth who broke into Elm's Lab. That means it was the same Totodile as well…he cringed at how Elm must have been taking this.

Within minutes, they had pulled over in front of Elm's Lab, provided the fast transportation of the motorcycle. The three dismounted and removed their helmets. Jenny knocked on the door three times, and they all entered.

The window in the back of the Lab was shattered, pieces of glass scattered about, though Elm was slowly, weakly sweeping them into a corner. William wouldn't have recognized him if he didn't know it was him. Elm had removed his glasses, his face red and eyes swollen. The signs of tears surely altered how he was always identified by his cheery attitude. It practically broke William up inside. He'd never seen Elm upset before, nor did he think he ever would have.

Elm noticed the company's approach with a dead, unnoticeable reflex as he slid his owl-eye glasses back onto his face. William wanted to say something so badly in his friend's devastation, but couldn't find what words to say. To his relief, Jenny began to speak instead.

"Officer Jenny, Professor Elm." She introduced. "You reported a break in and a stolen Pokemon. Please tell me what you can."

Elm's depression made it seem as if he was just talking to himself when he replied. "There was a loud noise outside…" he spoke, voice scratchy. He behaved as if he couldn't stand to talk. "And before I knew it…" he simply pointed to the neat table behind him, and to William's horror, there was only one Pokeball that remained. Kenneth couldn't have stolen two!?

"What did the thief look like?" Jenny asked.

"He was a teenager…with long red hair." Elm replied.

"Did you happen to get his name?"

"No…he just ran. It all happened so fast…"

"Kenneth," William interluded with grim.

"What did you say?" Jenny asked skeptically, turning to him.

"His name is Kenneth," he repeated. He continued as Jenny looked suspicious, "My partner and I encountered him when we were trying to get here on foot. He initiated battle, so we fought back. We argued afterwards, and he let slip his name."

"And he used what Pokemon in combat?"

"A young Totodile."

She stared at him for a moment, which sent shivers down his spine, hoping she wouldn't assume that he was involved. But to his relief, she nodded and said,

"Thank you. That information will prove very useful in my investigation." She replied gratefully. "Please let me ask you this, where did it look like he was heading after you crossed paths?"

"I don't know, but…he said he wanted to be the world's greatest Pokemon Trainer." William realized. "So if he's after Badges…" he took a few moments to analyze and see data on his PokeGear. "The first Pokemon Gym is in Violet City."

"Does he have a Pokemon Trainer's License?"

"Sorry, I don't know…"

"What is his method of traveling?"

"He rides a big black bicycle."

There were a few moments of tense silence.

"Well," Jenny said officially, "Professor Elm, and…?" she asked her teenage acquaintance.

"William."

"William. Thank you both for helping me in my investigation. Good day to you."

With that, she strolled out the door. The three heard her rev up the motorcycle, and the rumbling died as she rode away.

William could hear the blood rushing through his head in the silence. He carefully looked over towards Elm. He sat motionless in a chair, his hand covering his eyes. Leon looked at his Trainer helplessly, oblivious at what to do.

"Professor…" William tried desperately. "…I'm sorry. I tried to get the Pokemon back. We fought with everything we had…he just barely got away. I'm sorry…I didn't want to let you down…I failed you." His eyes burned, but he was too mad at himself to shed a tear.

There was a short, but mentally torturing pause.

Elm spoke lowly. "You haven't failed me," he said. "I was careless. I put my research before my own Pokemon I am responsible to look after. I am the one who has failed as a true Professor.""

Leon sighed, looking at the floor.

"No, you haven't," William said seriously. "This is no one's fault but Kenneth's…" He felt a huge weight in his throat, burning to ask a question but unsure how Elm would take it. He asked very cautiously, "Professor…the table. Surely two weren't…?"

"No," Elm replied, (William sighed in silence with great relief.) "Another Trainer scheduled to come here arrived not an hour after you left, and inherited my Chikorita…with Totodile stolen, that leaves just Cyndaquil."

To William's shock, Elm rose from the chair and approached the table. He picked up the last Pokeball, and held it towards his young friend. "Take Cyndaquil."

William stammered. "I can't do that! He's all you have left."

"Exactly," Elm replied, the serious face he wore so very unlike himself. "I want to take no chances. He deserves your safety, and to explore and grow into a strong companion for you. Smeargle's safe return is living proof that you're a worthy Trainer. At this point I trust you more than I trust myself."

William dealt with a short, indecisive pause, trying to say something. But nothing would come. He couldn't argue with what Elm's heart was obviously telling him. With great hesitance and sympathy for his friend, he slowly raised his hand, and accepted the Pokeball.

"Thank you, William," Elm said. "I know Cyndaquil will be thrilled to be raised by someone like you."

William turned to Leon, and despite the circumstances of the day, couldn't suppress a light smile. "Look, Leon. Our first friend."

His partner leaned forward and sniffed the device, nostrils expanding and contracting. After only a moment, the corners of his mouth pulled back in that original, content smile.

William's heart leapt. "I'm really glad you like him, Leon," he said. "I'll let you meet him in person today…Professor?"

"Yes, William?"

"I have Mr. Pokemon's discovery in my backpack," he said, hoping the subject change would lighten Elm's mood. "I think you were right, he was serious this time."

Elm's eyebrows raised high, his mood seemed lightened already, at least a little. "Well done, William. I knew I could count on you! Thank you, very much. Let's see it, then."

He briefly clipped the Pokeball containing Cyndaquil to his belt loop. He then quickly, yet tenderly, opened his backpack, and picked up the white, blue and red ornamented egg. He handed it to Elm, who accepted it with intensely curious eyes.

The Professor took his time to carefully examine the object. He stroked it with his hands, carefully eyeing every surface, and tapped gently with his fist a few times as well. After some longer moments, he announced with motivation, "It surely is a Pokemon egg. What a great discovery!" He stared at it with a light smile, which William was relieved to see. "But what could be inside? Surely not all Pokemon come from eggs, do they?"

Curious of the answer to this question as well, William pulled out his PokeDex to see if it had anything to say.

_**"Pokemon DNA confirms this a Pokemon egg. Incubation is required to hatch. No further information available as of now."**_

__"I guess we won't know what it is until it hatches," He confirmed with slight disappointment.

"Amazing!" Elm exclaimed. William looked at him quizzically. "A PokeDex! That surely means you met Professor Oak?"

"Yeah," he replied. "He was at Mr. Pokemon's house. I got my Pokemon Trainer's License, too-I didn't intend too," William added at Elm's open mouth, "It just kind of happened."

"Is that true?" Elm asked with delighted disbelief. "That's incredible! He is superb at seeing the potential of people as Trainers," he explained. "No wonder he initiated to register you. I'm sure you know this, but the Champion used to live next door to him. He registered the Champion himself as a Pokemon Trainer years ago!"

As Elm rambled on, William mentally confirmed that all mention of the Champion was overwhelming and a bit depressing to him. How amazing it would be to battle the Champion some day, however brutally he would most likely be defeated…but he pushed the discouragements aside. For now, he knew how very much he wanted to travel with Leon and help him become an artist. And personally for William himself, his need to adventure would be met if he could just at least meet Suicune.

"My word, William, for all anyone knows, I bet you could one day be the Champion yourself!" Elm concluded officially.

"What?" William exclaimed, shocked at that sudden comment, yet such excitement of imagining such a possibility.

"I wouldn't be too doubtful about it, William," Elm said thoughtfully. "The Champion was quite an arrogant oddball as a boy, but with such a wonderful spirit to him, full of so much promise. It was his passion that got that boy so far.

"We both understand the passion you share with Pokemon, William. You've shown it since you were a child. And look at Smeargle. I mean, Leon," Elm said with a grin at William's partner. "You've gotten along great with each other already. I'm sure you have some personal goals you wish to fulfill out there in the world?"

William nodded lightly, partially embarrassed.

"What I would suggest," Elm explained patiently, "Is that you talk to your mother about taking the Pokemon Gym Challenge. I'm sure you know all about it."

He just nodded a reply.

"Then do something for yourself and think it through, hmm? And talk to your mom about it. I'm sure she'd love to have you open up to her a little."

William was a little overwhelmed at all Elm had to say, but it felt good that he was supportive of his goals. Feeling more comfortable with the subject, he again nodded officially and said, "Thanks, Professor. It really is something I'd want to do…" he said thoughtfully, the idea filling him like a bottle of wine shaken to bursting. "It's time for me to go home, then. My mom told me that if I make it through this errand safely, she'd feel better about letting me go to travel."

"And you did excellent, I will assure her that," Elm said with a grin.

"Thanks. It was great to finally see you again, Professor. Glad I was of help to you, too."

"My greatest thanks to you, William! But, if you wouldn't mind doing me one more, small favor, if you could?"

"Let's hear it."

"Could you take the egg with you if you journey?"

William's head momentarily buzzed with pleasure. "Yeah, no problem at all, Professor."

"Oh, thanks, William!" He beamed. "When it hatches, please tell me all about it! It may be another great companion for you. You're all set. Don't give up!" Elm then turned to Leon. "Thank you for all of your help here at the Lab, Leon. And you were also of great help to my friend here. We appreciate it very much. Have you communicated with William much during the errand?"

He nodded.

"Excellent! Have you and William decided to journey together?"

Leon smiled and moaned happily.

"Wonderful! William, Leon, best wishes on your travels! I'll see to it that your mother approves, William. Good luck!"

They bid their farewells, and Leon picked up the egg, hugging it tightly to his torso. William opened the door for him, and looked back at Elm. He felt a lot of appreciation for everything that had gone on between them. But somehow, he just couldn't really express his gratitude verbally. So, he nodded once at his old friend, and exited the Lab, probably for the last time for quite a while.

The moment they stepped outside, despite the chill, they noticed thin streaks of sunlight being cast down from the gray clouds. The balance of the atmosphere felt to well balance their moods as well, no matter the several events that had taken place that day. The two turned to each other for direct communication.

"Would you feel comfortable coming over to my home for a while, Leon?" William asked.

"Oh yes," he replied assuredly. "I think I'd enjoy it. I'm still eager to get back on the road, though."

"Yeah…" his Trainer agreed. "I don't want to stay too long, either. I hope just to pack and bid my farewells. Somehow the thought of going back there just feels so crippling, like it's a previous life I'm not meant to go back to…" he thought with discomfort. "But anyway, you can relax all you to want in my room, or wherever strikes your comfort until we leave."

"I understand how you must feel," Leon acknowledged. "So, can I use your closet then?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Suit yourself. It's awfully messy in there, though."

"Even better."

William unclipped Cyndaquil's Pokeball from his belt loop. He looked at it passionately. "Great to have you with us, Cyndaquil." He glanced at Leon with enlightened eyes. "Ready to meet him?"

"Yes!" he said with a slight leap. He rested his chin on top of the egg he held in anticipation.

William touched the center of the ball, tossed it into the air, and caught it in the same hand. It opened and a red light rested to the ground, revealing the young Pokemon inside.

Cyndaquil came into solid view, holding the same Charcoal William had given to him from Wolf. To his Trainer's shock, he had already looked bigger and more mature than he did this morning. He coordinated with much more ease as he pawed and nibbled the Charcoal, his flame colored fur erecting longer and thicker from his back. Realizing his release, he looked up at William. The young fire weasel cried out happily, squeaking repetitively like a kitten as he approached his Trainer. He hushed as he rested his chin on William's shoe, staring up at him expectedly with those narrow, innocent eyes.

The precious sight sent maternal love coursing through William's veins. He carefully picked him up, supporting Cyndaquil's bottom with his right hand and holding him with his left. The young Pokemon was no bigger than a basketball. When their eyes locked, Cyndaquil paid homage to his Trainer by constantly licking William's face and beard, as if he meant to groom him.

After a few moments of such tasting, Cyndaquil kept the tip of his muzzle to William's nose, concentrating on his Trainer. He looked as if he wanted to remember exactly what he looked like. Once the cub soon began to stare into space, William, asked, "Do you want to meet my friend, too?"

Cyndaquil looked at him with curious alert, and then turned his head to see Leon, still waiting patiently. William gently set him down, and let him crawl towards his new acquaintance.

When they met, the two took a few moments, sniffing carefully nose-to-nose. Sure enough, Cyndaquil rubbed his mouth to Leon's like a cat would in greeting. He tucked his little arms underneath his chest, and curled up next to Leon.

Leon looked up at William, delighted. "Look at that little ball of love. He's a keeper."

William grinned, chuckling in agreement, and then pulled out his PokeDex. A picture of Cyndaquil appeared on the screen with a 'ding', and the mechanical voice spoke.

_**"Cyndaquil, the Fire Weasel Pokemon. Average height of one foot eight inches. Average weight of seventeen pounds. The fire fur that grows from its back burns hottest when it is angry. These flaring flames intimidate its foes."**_

__"It's hard for me to imagine such a precious little bundle in combat," Leon said, glancing at the snoozing cub.

"Yeah," William replied, closing his PokeDex, and pressed on. "But I guess my sister meant it when she said that that Charcoal was enchanted."

At Leon's quizzical look, William explained his relationship with Wolf and the gift he had given him, which was now passed on to Cyndaquil. "That Charcoal must have been made from a kiln with some kind of magical property, which young Fire Pokemon seem to respond to. After all, he was practically a newborn this morning. He looked like he was just weaned from the mother. But now he looks like a mature cub."

"Are you sure it's the same Cyndaquil?" Leon asked skeptically.

"I know it," William replied with a nod. "We recognized each other, and Elm only had one Cyndaquil. Plus, he still has the same Charcoal I gave to him before you and I left this morning, and it's folly to imagine that Kenneth would happen to be carrying another Cyndaquil with him and pull some weird stunt to switch them at his break in anyway. Elm did say it happened so fast."

Leon looked relieved. "Yeah, you're right," He agreed officially. His eyes suddenly lit up. "William, have you decided what to name him?"

William scratched his head thoughtfully. "I want to name him after Wolf somehow. Even though these species are more of a weasel-related Pokemon, I think its close enough. Sarah was right on when she named her Quilava Wolf…but I want to give Cyndaquil a name of his own, like I did you."

Leon looked down at the slumbering bundle of sweetness. "Maybe just Freddie? It's so cute, just like him."

William concentrated. "Freddie…Fred? Wolf…" he pondered aloud. He mentally played around with the names for a moment, until his eyes brightened. A name had clicked on in his head. "Leon, that's perfect!"

"Fred?"

"No. Wolfred."

They both glanced at Cyndaquil. William couldn't help but imagine him as a big, strong Quilava one day, dancing flames slashing about the Champion's strongest Pokemon. And what a companion he would be for him, and a playmate for Leon. They averted their eyes back to each other, and both nodded.

William glanced around, confirming the route home.

"Well, I think we should press on now," he announced. "We're not too far from my house…I don't want to disturb Wolfred though. So I hope he'll release himself if he has any objections." The beam of red light recalled Wolfred, safe and secure back into the Pokeball. "Let's go."

-----

As he approached his doorstep, William's heart pounded with anxiety. He didn't understand why he felt so uncomfortable right now about his own home. He just felt that he could have taken off forward already, but he knew how irresponsible that would be. With some loose ends to tie, to close the chapter of this part of his life, he knocked on the door.

"Mom? I'm home," he said. "I'm coming in." With that, he turned the doorknob and entered, Leon following, waddling with the weight of the egg he held tight.

As they entered, most of the lights were off, save the one on in the kitchen. It was unusually quiet, as if no one was there. And why was the door unlocked…? With a slight leap in his chest, William motioned his partner to follow him into the kitchen.

The house was indeed empty, but also unscathed. Tilting his head in realization, William noticed a note on the counter. When he picked it up, he immediately recognized it as his mother's handwriting.

"It's a note from my mom," William said.

"Really?" Leon noticed. "What does it say?"

His Trainer read it aloud.

" 'William,

Professor Elm called me today, and I want to let you know that I'm very proud of you. I always knew that you were special, just not in the way that I wanted. But I'm finished being selfish. I want you to follow your heart, and let it lead you where it will.'

He paused, blinking with surprise, and then continued.

'Don't worry about the door being unlocked. Bailey and Scholar are still there and I was expecting you to be home soon after I left anyway. I'm not here right now, because I'm with Amanda at her entrance exam. She wants to go back to public schools, so she's taking the exam now, and I'm registering her and filling out some paper work. It looks like all of my children have moved on. I'm so proud of all of you.

'I'm also writing this note because, please forgive me, but it would be so much more painful for me to tell you goodbye in person, like it was for me with Sarah. I don't want to seem selfish, honey. But maybe if you're ever a parent one day, you'll understand.

'You're my only son, William. Never forget that I love you and I'll be rooting for you all the way. Be safe, keep your eyes open for Sarah, maybe even travel with her, and promise me that you'll be home some day, even if for a visit like your sisters have. And call me tomorrow morning at the latest. You know our phone number.

'Be all that you can be. You truly are your father's son. He would be proud of you.

Love,

Your mother'

His eyes burned, everything before him a blur. He always knew that she loved him, but it wasn't until now that he really felt it. With a horrid combination of relief, and regret of what must have been years he had wasted with his own mom, he let himself cry silently.

"William…?" Leon asked, concerned. "What is it?"

"I just…" William managed to say with a normal voice. "Learned something a little too late…"

Leon set down the egg, and wrapped his arms around William's legs. He looked up at him. "How do you feel now?"

Even through glistening eyes, a smile spread across William's face as he looked down at his friend. "…Thank you, Leon."

Once he had pulled himself together after a minute or so, he refreshed his nasal passages with a tissue, and another to dry his face. He looked around; taking in the environment he wouldn't return to for quite a long while. Reality hitting him, he had to mentally ask himself if he was ungrateful all these years for the simple life he had now once lead.

"_No…just stop that," _he thought to himself. _"I'm not going to settle back into the luxuries of just existing. I've found my purpose for living now, I'm not backing out. Kelley had it all wrong. It would be a stupid life gone stupidly wrong if I caved and stayed here in my comfort zone. It's time for me to take a chance and make something of this life." _He nodded once. _"I do have a choice to be happy or not…"_

At this he remembered.

"Bailey…Scholar." He said, looking up at the ceiling, underneath his room. He looked at Leon. "I have to talk to them before we go, okay? Get comfortable, because I still need to pack."

"Thanks," he replied, picking up the egg. "I'll follow you, and stay in your closet."

Both the classy cat Pokemon and the little yellow mouse-cat Pokemon slept curled up on William's bed. He smiled lightly, and approached his pets. Leon crawled into William's closet, and sighed with relaxation once he settled.

"Bailey? Scholar?" their owner whispered, shaking them slightly. Their eyes cracked open. They yawned and stretched, mewing in light of his presence.

The Persian arched his back in a stretch, smiling. '(Thanks for coming to greet us before you headed off on a big journey. I would have had to Fury Swipes you if you didn't.)' He said in his own language.

"I wouldn't just abandon you two," William replied.

The small Pikachu rubbed his mouth on William's jeans. '(I'll miss you…)'

"You both can still come along if you want. It's up to you."

'(Well…we did talk it over…)' Bailey said, sitting with his tail wrapped neatly around his body. He looked a little regretful '(We're sorry…this may be your calling, but…the family is getting emptier with you leaving. We want to be some company to your mom and sister. And we're content here. We think we belong.)'

"It's fine," William reassured, prepared for an answer like this. "My mom was right, we're all moving on now. But we'll see each other again…" he said, observing his friends with compassion in his face. "Count on it."

He kneeled down. Bailey and Scholar approached him, purring, and he hugged them both tightly.

"You guys can sleep on my bed from now until I return," William said. "If mom gets after you, tell her I said you can."

His Pokemon chuckled, and thanked him. He kissed them both on their fuzzy heads, and watched them doze back into a deep sleep.

His farewells behind, William felt ready to move forward. Allowing Leon to take his time in the closet, he found it due time to get fully equipped for his journey.

He confirmed that the backpack he had run the errand with was a worthy traveling bag. Other than the main backpack itself, it had three other spacious pockets. He realized how easy this would make it to organize different types of items he'd acquire along the way.

Other than what he was currently wearing, he packed three different outfits for the seasonal changes, as well as two pairs of pajamas (which were both just a white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.) With the memories of his mom's nagging voice chiming in his head, with slight aggravation he remembered to pack extra underwear and socks. And with the rainy season on its way, he had just remembered to include his gray and blue hat, and a green umbrella for Leon.

William pondered for a moment, plenty of room left in his backpack. Although he was now licensed to attend the hotels and cafeteria of the Pokemon Centers, he considered the longer routes between towns and cities, where he may need to cook wild food. Relieved of the stocked pantries, he helped himself to a liter bottle of olive oil, a twenty-six ounce container of sea salt, and four ounces of black pepper. With all of the other equipment stored in the kitchen, he knew his mother wouldn't miss one of the cast-iron pans and plastic spatulas he also packed.

Amongst the small remainder of other necessities he had packed, William included the mysterious gold and silver Pokeball. Maybe on his journey, he could find out just what it was.

Within a half of an hour, all packing, organization, and preparation was complete. With that, he lifted his bag onto his back, much heavier this time but not unbearable, and went upstairs to fetch Leon.

"Leon?" He said. "We're heading out."

His partner stepped out of the closet, stretched, yawned, and scratched his tummy. "Alright, I'm ready!" He replied with a smile, picking up the egg. "Let's get to it."

They stood outside his house, William giving it one more observation. Ironically, he had never appreciated everything about this home more than he did now.

"_I'll be back…" _He reassured himself with a nod. _"But that's a different chapter in my life yet to come… All that matters is now."_

"Sorry to keep you waiting," William said to his partner after a moment. "I'm ready now. Let's go."

Their trip back to Cherrygrove was quite as merry as the first. William gradually but surely felt himself grow used to this new lifestyle as he and his partner passed the time with more conversation when Leon wasn't humming. He really enjoyed such one-on-one time with his partner.

As they talked about the Pokemon egg, William also recounted the details of the bizarre gold and silver Pokeball, and how William had found it.

"What do you think she was doing with something like that?" Leon asked skeptically. "It doesn't seem like a typical Pokeball…the way you described it makes me a little nervous for you to be carrying it in your backpack."

"I don't understand it either," William agreed. "But I wouldn't worry too much about feeling like it's dangerous. Really its just unusual."

"I'll feel better saying you're right…" Leon replied. "But I'm getting so hungry…are we almost at the Pokemon Center?"

"Yeah, just about fifteen more minutes from here," his Trainer informed. "We'll get some dinner, then call it a day…I think we've earned our rest until tomorrow. I'm exhausted."

"Me too. Good plan."

As the day died into evening, the warm entrance of the Pokemon Center was surely welcome at the colder air outside. William was delighted at how easy it was to check in at the cafeteria; the two were seated almost immediately. To both of their awe, the cafeteria looked a lot more like a restaurant. With equally strong appetites and gurgling hunger, William ordered the platter of fish and chips, and Leon, the all-you-can-eat buffet. Of course, he didn't forget steak morsels for Wolfred, who chowed down with squeaks of delight.

What could be seen of the sun was setting now, the small body of water a distance away a golden orange glow as William sat on a bench, taking in the scene. He absorbed the warm glow, gentle winds brushing against his face. Leon sat beside him, rubbing the egg with a hanky, baby-talking to the yet –to-be-hatched Pokemon inside. Wolfred rested on William's feet, tenderly licking and sniffing his Charcoal.

At such an inconvenient sudden, William's heart jumped from the startle of a whacking pain on the side of his head, instantly aggravated at how out of the blue it was. Wolfred jumped backward in shock; Leon hugged the egg close to his body with wide eyes. He turned to look at his Trainer. Noticing his grim expression, he asked, "What the heck happened?"

William turned his head about, hoping to see and then vent on his attacker, highly expecting to see Kenneth. But there was no one. He stood onto his feet defiantly.

"Very funny," he growled, the side of his head throbbing. "Show your face, impulsive coward." Very impulsive, he believed, for someone to sneak up, punch or kick him in the head, and then hide.

He felt a tug at the bottom of his blue jeans, and looked down to see Wolfred, with an unfamiliar object grasped in his mouth, a brightly colored, plastic, saucer-shaped toy.

"A Frisbee?" Leon said skeptically. "That's peculiar."

William raised an eyebrow. "I'll say," he replied, and gently took it from Wolfred's grasp, staring quizzically. "Where did this come from?"

"My Frisbee! I'm sorry!" a soft voice exclaimed from behind them with approaching footsteps. William instinctively whirled around at the sound of his new visitor, who pulled off the hood off her blue hoody to talk to him.

But when she did, he nearly lost balance and fell over.

Before him was a young woman just around his age. Light freckles decorated her expectant face. Long, bushy bronze hair cascaded from her head down the middle of her back, neatly pulled back in a plait. She moved her feet nervously under faded blue jeans, biting the bottom of her lip. She rubbed her button nose, gleaming green eyes showing much remorse and embarrassment.

"I saw it hit you in the head," she said, voice slightly shaken. "I really am sorry, it was an accident. Can I just have it back, please?" she looked horribly embarrassed and highly intimidated by these strangers at this point.

William nodded, and slowly held out the Frisbee without a word. She solemnly, hastily retrieved her item, and then turned to walk away.

But just as she did, William could swear, if only for a split second, he saw an orange, fox-like figure exposed when the girl had turned.

It all happened so fast. Suddenly, William had been knocked backwards from the collision of this thing, it had happened so fast he didn't know what hit him, all he could tell was that he was on the ground, his face dampened repeatedly from what might have been a tongue. He couldn't even open his eyes to see the one responsible for this...tiny, fuzzy assault? Wolfred barked in bewilderment, and Leon exclaimed "What the-!?"

"Krystal!" The girl's voice rang. "How dare you! Get - off!" He felt the fuzzy figure being pried from his chest - his eyes came into view as the girl was scolding a-

"Vulpix!?" William exclaimed, jumping to his feet. His recognition made the girl gasp, and Vulpix jumped from her Trainer's arms and circled William, rubbing all over his calves like an excited kitty. He laughed, hardly able to believe what he was witnessing. The same Vulpix he had met the night before, right here, safe and sound. Even though it had only been a day, William felt reunited as if it was after years.

"What is going on!?" The girl asked in bewilderment. "How on earth do you know her? She's my partner, she has been since she was a newborn!"

William looked at the fox Pokemon, all six tails wagging as she stared, and then glanced at this matter-of-factly girl before him.

"This is your Pokemon?" He asked with slight disbelief, carefully observing the obvious expression on her face.

"That's what I said, wolf-man," she replied defiantly. "Now how on earth do you know her?"

William felt suddenly defensive, frowning. "Good way to look after her by letting her run loose in the woods at night, and not even confirming ownership by at least a brief Pokeball confinement at your first meeting."

Her mouth hung open in shocked offense. Then, her face looked as if realization had been slapped into her features. She looked slightly heartbroken.

"You captured her?" she asked quietly.

"Last night…yeah." He replied.

"Who ARE you?" she demanded, disbelieving. "How did you know all that?"

"I'm just a resident from New Bark Town. I received my Pokemon Trainer's License this morning."

"This morning!?" she replied intensely. "Then you didn't even have the legal right to capture her yesterday! I can't believe you!" she exclaimed, high strung in the voice. "You-you-THIEF!"

"DON'T call me a thief!" William barked in return, and barely realized that the girl jumped. "If you knew the whole story, I doubt you'd pass your judgment so easily."

She folded her arms and stared at him with pursed lips, her eyes now wide, interrogating green orbs. He could tell that with this bossy expression, she did want to hear what had happened to her Pokemon. It wasn't too hard for him to read females, seeing as he grew up with four of them. Each Pokemon present exchanged glances in the silence, and then put their attention back onto the humans before them.

He explained what had happened from when he jumped out his window to when Officer Jenny took Vulpix away. He had no way given her the details of the purpose of this mini adventure, and the emotions he had dealt with in light of the events.

The teenage girl's face relaxed as he finished his explanation. She looked down at her companion.

"Is all of this true, Krystal?" she asked. The young Vulpix replied with several nods.

"So you named her Krystal..." William acknowledged. The two looked at him as he commented. "That's a really nice name."

William's heart skipped a beat or two or even three or four, maybe five, as the girl smiled warmly at him. "Aww...that's sweet. Thank you."

He nodded once in response.

"…Well, um...look," she continued thoughtfully, "I am sorry for the way I behaved before. I couldn't help it. Everything was just so unexpected and..."

"Don't worry about it." William said casually. "Your reactions were defense to your Pokemon partner...we as Trainers are supposed to stand up for them."

"Yeah, you're right," she said light heartedly. "No hard feelings at all." She offered a fine hand that wafted the scent of vanilla beans. He accepted the handshake hesitantly, grasping gently, as she felt delicate under his long, sturdy fingers.

"My name is Emily. It's nice to meet you," she smiled. "And you know Krystal, of course."

They released each other's hands. "Come on, now. This is the part where you tell me your name!"

"I'm William," he nodded. "This is my Cyndaquil, Wolfred. And this is Leon, a Smeargle."

"Hello," Leon said with a bow.

William expected Emily to be shocked, but she simply giggled and approached his partner.

"It's not everyday you get to meet a Pokemon who can talk," she said warmly. "Nor is it everyday one discovers that it can. Nice to meet you, Leon."

"I take it you've met a talking Pokemon before," William guessed, but then cocked his head. "Wait… 'Nor is it everyday one discovers that it can'?"

"Oh, no," she replied. "This is the first time. And, hey," she shrugged in reply to his question, "It's just that Pokemon are equal beings to humans, you know? They're very intelligent. Any Pokemon has the potential to learn how to speak, if they have the resources. They just don't know it. If they do, it's a personal choice for them. It's whatever good reason they have that drives them to it."

William looked at Leon curiously. "I'm impressed…I didn't know that."

"Neither did I," Leon replied. "But it makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," his Trainer replied. "You're living proof, Leon."

"Heeey…" Emily said thoughtfully, staring at William curiously. They made eye contact, William feeling very awkward at her stare.

"…What?"

"I've seen you before, haven't I?" she asked. "Just for a moment?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you…"

They studied each other's faces for a moment, and then Emily gasped in realization. "I did, but you didn't! You didn't look like someone who would give passing glances anyway."

There was a pause, in which she broke with a hint.

"I love Marrill. In fact, I really hope to capture one."

A switch went on in William's head.

"You were shopping for shoes with a blonde lady in sunglasses."

"YES!" she exclaimed. "That was my mom! You remember. How about that? And here we are again!"

"You live in New Bark Town...?" William asked skeptically. "Inconceivable...I've lived there my whole life. I've never seen you before now."

She raised her fingers, shaking her head in correction. "No-no-no! I went to New Bark Town to get my Pokemon Trainer License from Professor Elm. I went shopping first, though. I live in Olivine City, the port closest to foreign lands."

"Oh..." William replied, and sat back down on the bench. "The port city, it must have a Lighthouse, then. Isn't that where a lightning Pokemon serves as its beacon?"

"Yeah!" Emily replied, and plopped down next to him. "It shines brighter than any lighthouse you'll ever know, the Pokemon that lives up there is very strong. No matter the weather, not one ship could miss a glow like that."

But as she finished her comment, she quieted and looked down at her feet, tapping them thoughtfully.

With the sudden silence, he glanced at her, and felt a bewildered pang, like he might have made some kind of overlooked mistake with something he said.

"Err...did I...say something?" He asked.

After a moment, she looked at him, and smiled simply. "Oh, no. It's okay. Never mind."

William decided to leave it at that, then. But then he realized something else.

"You said that you saw Professor Elm this morning, right?" He asked.

"Uh huh," she replied. "He's really generous, and such a nice guy. Even with Krystal here," she said, rubbing the fox Pokemon's back as she laid curled in her lap, "He allowed me to choose a Pokemon from his Lab as well, you know, being a starting Trainer and all."

"Who did you choose?" William asked, predicting the answer.

"Chikorita. Her name is Chicory. Oh, she's so cute. Pokemon are such a joy to have as companions." She said, nose-to-nosing with Krystal.

It made sense to William now. He recalled Elm telling him to his relief, 'Another Trainer scheduled to come here arrived not an hour after you left, and inherited my Chikorita…' Clearly, it must have been Emily, then.

"Well," she said casually, standing up with her Vulpix in her arms, "I think Krystal and I are going to go and settle down in the Pokemon Center now…and, William?"

He looked up at her, and then stood up as well. "Yeah?"

"It really was nice to meet you," she said sincerely. "And Krystal here seems to adore you," she added, as the young fire fox stared at him with wagging tails. "Let's see each other around, okay? I mean, we're staying at the same Pokemon Center here tonight. Why don't we have breakfast together tomorrow?"

William looked to Leon, who returned a bright-eyed smile in return. He looked at Emily, and nodded. "Fine."

She smiled brightly, and giggled. "Cool. See you around, Will!" And she strolled back into the Pokemon Center.

William stood there, feeling slightly biased. He and Leon exchanged glances, his partner smiling contently.

"That…was awfully unexpected," William said pointedly, feeling pretty overwhelmed.

"Maybe so," Leon replied. "But hey, maybe we've made a new friend?"

His Trainer looked out into the sunset thoughtfully, picking up the squeaky young Cyndaquil as he pawed at his jeans. "I guess you could be right, Leon." He nodded lightly. "…We'll see."


	8. Quarrelling

"WILLIAM!"

He awoke with a start in the bottom bunk bed of the Cherrygrove Pokemon Center's hotel. He raised his torso in a half-sitting up position, resting his palms on the mattress. His eyes soon came into focus, and he saw none other than Emily before him, eyes interrogating and lips pursed just as their first meeting. Her hair was down and free today, hanging in the middle of her back. She was fully dressed in the same outfit as the night before. He felt a surge of irritability at such an introduction, especially being seen while he was still in his pajamas. Krystal sat neatly beside her, tails wagging lightly.

"What?" he demanded in her annoying defiance. "Where did you come from?"

"The hotel room apparently right across yours," Emily said matter-of-factly. "Leon's told me a little bit about your adventures thus far on your journey," she also mentioned threateningly.

"Did he really," William replied blankly. "Thanks for the wake up call, then. You can leave now."

"I'm not done, you!" Emily exclaimed before he could lie back down. Krystal's ears twitched in the exclamation. "How could someone like you harass an innocent Pokemon with a clear conscious?"

William frowned. "What?" he asked, bewildered.

"Don't play dumb, because I know you're not!"

"What precisely are you accusing me of!?" William demanded. "Close the hints and spit it out."

"I know you know!" she spat. "Leon sounded awfully delighted about his first 'battle victorious'! How dare you train him to treat a fellow Pokemon like that!? The poor things!"

At this point, Krystal had been keeping her stare to who ever was talking, contently unaware and curious of the topic's purpose. William shook his head with contempt.

"First of all," he said, "Leon, and that wild Ratatta you must be talking about, are not 'things'. You of all people would know that they're just like you and me," he clarified. "And next, it was preparing to attack us. Leon didn't know how to fight at the time. He didn't even know what his power was, so I told him to play it by ear. We just defended ourselves, like you've got to do on a journey. Neither of them got hurt, either." He shook his head surely. "It went over awfully well."

Emily's eyes lit on fire, blazing emerald green. "I'm afraid it didn't go as well you must think, William! The poor thing was swat in the face repeatedly and then scared to death! It rather would have lost a battle with dignity as a Pokemon, rather than humiliated out of its mind like a clown messing up his act! You've scarred it for life!"

Krystal began to cower, ears folded back and whimpering quietly at the tension between her two human friends.

"Even if you are right," William replied, admitting to find her assumption plausible "there's nothing I can do about it now. It's over."

"Yeah, you just don't care, do you?" Emily accused. "You're terrible!" She spat. "BOYS!"

She had touched a nerve. William fixed his eyes firmly upon hers, and he slowly sat up. As he approached her, her eyes softened, and lips trembled slightly. Her Vulpix looked to William and to her, indecisively helpless.

"Boys?" he asked quietly, a calm sort of rage boiling in his chest. "You think there's something so wrong with boys…well guess what, Emily? GIRLS!" he exclaimed. "I had to grow up around four of them!" he barely noticed Emily's eyes beginning to gleam. Her partner lied down, whining through her nose. "How very like my family you are! Ganging up on me, putting me down, talking behind my back," he scowled, thinking venomously of Amanda whom he thought he could confide in so well, "Finding fault in everything I do! There were always more of them than me, so I was outnumbered in everything! It's so easy to feel perfectly worthless when you're unlike anyone else! I had no brothers or friends to back me or be there for me. Not even my own father!"

There was a silent moment of a dead stare-down, William breathing steadily and deeply through his nose. Emily swallowed, staring with now glistening eyes. "Your father is missing, too?" she asked in a whisper.

Before he could retort, William stopped himself. He squinted and cocked his head. "…Too?"

At her blink, tears fell from Emily's eyes. She picked up her companion, holding her tight. She turned around and left the room.

William suddenly felt guilt course through his veins, drowning every last bit of rage that empowered him. How sick that power now felt to him. He sat on the bed, frowning at the floor.

He had never upset anyone before. It was always someone who would end up upsetting him. He thought he had gotten away from the stresses and drama like that, which he hated from his previous life. But this girl seemed to be just bringing him a whole new set of it. He had decided. This was his time, his journey; he didn't want to have anything to do with her. She's such a drama queen, he thought, showing him some kind of potent emotion that gets to him. He'd dealt with enough drama back at home to last him the rest of his life. All he wanted was to enjoy this journey with Leon, Wolfred, and whatever new partners he'd meet along the way. Is it too much to ask, for her just to mind her own business and leave him alone? They barely know each other and yet she comes in here scolding him like they're a married couple? What the heck?

But he closed his eyes with a pang, shaking his head.

He never hated seeing someone cry before more than he did just moments ago.

After a few minutes of dwell, he slowly looked to the door. Regret softened his face. He knew she was somewhere beyond this door, feeling really upset, for whatever particular reason or reasons. Neither could he stand the idea of Krystal shunning him because he got angry in front of them. He took a deep breath in an I-can't-believe-I'm-doing-this sort of way, and stood up.

William got dressed in a plaid long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. He then attempted to flatten the usual cowlicks perked on the back edge of his scalp, but soon gave up with an irritable growl. He stepped out into the hallway, and just as Emily had said, her room was right across his. The varnished wooden door was closed, and it looked locked.

William's chest leapt. He felt uncomfortably nervous, and drowse weighed down his eyelids, wanting to retreat back to the comfort and peace of his bed, absolutely not in the mood to deal with what he was about to approach. He coughed into his fist, and with some selflessness making him persevere, knocked on the door three times.

But there was no answer.

"…Emily?" he asked, making sure he sounded kind or at least neutral. "Er…look…" he hesitated, "I'm sorry…" he said, playing it by ear, but meaning it with a weight in his chest. "I really am. I…" he swallowed his saliva carefully. "…Didn't want to make you upset. I didn't mean to…and I don't feel good about it." He paused thoughtfully for a moment "…I'm sorry, Emily."

When there was still no reply, he had made up his mind and began to walk down the hall, staring gruffly at the floor.

"William!" Leon called, trotting towards his Trainer from the other side of the hall. "You're awake! I just got up about fifteen or so minutes ago. I just went downstairs to see if there was any cappuccino."

"Good morning, Leon…" William replied lowly.

He cocked his head. "What's wrong?"

William looked about, trying to motivate himself for the subject. "Leon…what did you tell Emily this morning?"

"Oh…" he realized. "She was really mad at you, wasn't she?"

William nodded seriously.

"All I did was tell her a bit about our travels," he replied. "When I told her about our first battle, I was laughing so hard that by the time I had opened my eyes, she was gone."

"Yes, gone to tell me off," William said grimly. He shook his head, as if hoping to shake off ever meeting Emily. "Forget it. Let's just go down for breakfast, we'll need our strength today. I just want to get back on the road."

"What about Emily?" Leon asked. "Wasn't she going to eat with us?"

"She's made her decision," William said. "Forget it, there's nothing we can do about it. We'd best just leave her be."

---

"I thought you liked scrambled eggs?" Leon asked his Trainer from across the table through a mouthful of French toast in the dimly lit, early morning cafeteria. William stabbed at his meal, a wrinkle between his eyebrows. Wolfred sat aside his Trainer in a booster seat, chewing William's bacon and licking the grease tenderly.

William paused, tired of wallowing in his frustration. "It's Emily," he grumbled. "It's next to impossible not to let her lure me into this guilt-trap she's set up. Clearly she hasn't a clue how rotten I felt seeing her cry. I felt bad for getting mad at her and apologized, and yet I get no communication in return. Hope she's having fun."

"Well," Leon suggested, "Maybe she does want to talk to you, but doesn't know how or can't find the courage. You two just met, after all."

"This girl has been an excellent fill-in for my sisters thus far," he informed darkly. "I don't need that kind of torment any further, Leon."

"I thought you got along really well with your sisters?"

"No, just with Sarah. Emily on the other hand so far appears to be a sugar-laden bossy-boots who appreciates my company. Who needs such confusing companionship?"

Leon smiled. "She is very beautiful to you, though, isn't she?" he teased, so very off topic.

William looked up from his plate hastily and glared at Leon, who moved his eyebrows up and down so knowingly. Wolfred sniffed his Trainers eggs, but instead continued on the next slice of bacon.

"Don't give me that," William shot. "Emily could be no different than Kelley. Beautiful on the outside, demonic on the inside."

Leon frowned slightly. "That's awfully harsh judgment. Emily and you just met, and she really likes you."

"Is that so?" he replied competitively. "That's still up in the air, because she's proven herself to be quite bipolar thus far. And I'm a 'boy'," he recalled from their argument. "There's sexism too."

"Well…maybe," Leon said, scratching his head. "But she was in a really good mood this morning. She made you a cup of tea."

He pointed to a mug next to William's plate, which he didn't notice until now. His face spasmed. It was indeed filled with aromatic black tea, white steam fluttering from the surface.

He closed his eyes, praying for patience, and sighed through his nose with frustration.

"I don't need to deal with this," William said. "I can't be around someone who hates me one moment and then adores me the next."

"Not all good friendships start off very easily," Leon said. "You and I were fortunate, though." He nodded. "But Emily isn't one of your sisters, William. And it could take time for you two to adjust to each other, not so quickly as we did. I think Emily would love to have you as a friend." Leon smiled contently. "Just give yourselves some time."

William acknowledged that good things come to those who wait for them, and rebelliously considered that that may apply for him and Emily. He defiantly seized his mug of tea and took a swig.

But Leon had ducked and covered his head just in time as the spray from William's mouth spewed over his partner's head.

William glared into the mug of tea, his mouth surging with the potent sensation of salt. It might as well have been colored seawater if he didn't know any better.

His face froze in a statue of rage. Leon lifted his head, and made eye contact with his Trainer. His eyes widened, as if something had hit him.

"…She must have done something to it while I was laughing," he realized. He blinked twice, dumbfounded. "No wonder she sneered 'cheers' before storming away."

William slammed the mug back onto the table, hot dark liquid splashed to the wooden surface. "We're leaving," William growled. "Leon, Wolfred, finish your breakfasts."

But Leon's pupils dilated, staring behind his Trainer. "Uh oh," he said.

Emily had run towards their booth, "Wait, William! Don't drink the – " she warned, halting next to William. He looked up at her with a glare, his right brow raised high.

She smiled weakly. "…I guess you already did."

William turned around and continued his breakfast as if she wasn't there. This was his journey, he thought, simply minding his own business. He didn't want her butting in. She doesn't exist, you never met her, she doesn't exist, you never met her, he kept mentally noting.

"Um…" she said carefully. "William, can I talk to you?"

"I wouldn't listen," he replied apparently.

"Oh, come on!" she pleaded. "Don't be like that!"

"Don't tell me how to be," he said plainly.

"Please?" she asked. "I'm not asking you for anything at your expense. I just want you to listen."

"Go talk to a wall, then."

"A stupid wall wouldn't do any good with what I have to say!" she exclaimed.

Her voice softened, and she tugged on William's shirt. "Please, William. I just want to talk to you."

Emily sounded awfully apologetic and pleading. William rolled his eyes and set down his fork. She must have been desperate, and/or crazy, to have the nerve to touch him about this. He stood up, and followed her to the emergency exit as a shortcut to the outside.

Leon looked over as the door closed behind the two, grinning. He cut himself another bite of French toast.

"You hairy stud, you," he chuckled.

There was a chill in the early morning air, the clouds as gray as ever, bursting to release the rain it confined. But an orange streak brushed across the horizon, nearing the sun's rise. The dawn was still so young yet, that it remained quite dark outside.

"So…" Emily started, succeeding eye contact with her acquaintance. "Did you sleep well last night?"

William blinked. He hoped she wouldn't drag out whatever she had to say to him. "Well enough." He said, although he was irritably tired. Especially around her.

There was a pause in which Emily looked at her feet.

"Well, anyway…" she began. "First I just want to apologize about the tea. I didn't dump salt in it at first…I was just a little high-strung after what Leon said, so I wanted to get you back." She smiled weakly. "Kind of immature of me, though."

William waited a moment for her to continue, but mentally agreed with her to a high degree.

"And, um," she said, "what I didn't tell you yesterday…I want to now."

William was suddenly curious. Memory jogged, he recalled their conversation from the previous night and this morning, filtering out her more emotional scenes. 'Yeah! It shines brighter than any lighthouse you'll ever know, the Pokemon that lives up there is very strong. No matter the weather, not one ship could miss a glow like that.'…'Your father is missing, too?'…

When Emily looked up, William re-linked their eye contact attentively.

"You're journeying to search for your father." He said. Emily nodded.

"When I was little, he set out to sea." She explained. "It was his dream to travel the Whirl Islands, and find the Legendary Pokemon said to live somewhere deep inside..."

William looked back on his bookworm days, and easily recalled such a Pokemon. "Lugia." he realized neutrally.

"Yes," she confirmed with a nod. "He told me he'd be back one day soon…and together, we'd fly across Johto on Lugia's back…you see, William, my dad and I have the same dream…"she said, hand on her chest. "We want to fly."

Just then, the two squinted at a sudden, flutter of a sound. It quickly grew louder, and was identified as the soft fluttering of wings. They turned their attention to the source, watching the sky curiously.

William's face tingled at the sight of a flock of over a dozen Butterfrees, fluttering over the Pokemon Center and chirping joyfully. There was some kind of crystalline sparkle to them, and William had realized that the sun was rising. The orange light streamed across the air, and onto each Butterfree, glittering the spores powdered in the Pokemons' wings.

With undeniable captivation at the sight, William glanced to Emily, curious as to how she felt about the scene.

But his stomach turned upside down.

Somehow, she didn't look just like herself…it must have been something about the way the sunlight caught her face as she laughed contently at the sky. The gentle winds brushed against her bronze hair, her face painted with authentic joy and passion…she had a dream, too. He suddenly felt lost in those gleaming, bright green eyes. She's so beautiful…

Her face gradually fell back to that thoughtful, vulnerable feature. She continued solemnly as the flock disappeared overhead.

"But he never came back…" she said quietly. "And it's been at least ten years now. For all I know, the Whirlpools of Whirl Islands might as well have swallowed him up."

She became caught up in her desperation, unable to accept such a possibility. She continued speaking with a hand rested on her chest, as if trying to prevent getting upset.

"Even as a little girl, I wanted to travel, so badly. I wanted to find him…I missed my dad," She said firmly. "Get my Pokemon Trainer's License, and go on a journey to search, it began to feel like my purpose, my calling, as I missed him more and more. It's like a piece of me was gone, and there was no telling if it would ever be filled again. In that case, I decided that it was in my hands."

William blinked thoughtfully. "It sounds like you were really close to him." He commented, much more considerate now in the voice.

"We were," Emily replied with a grateful tone, seeming to calm at his acknowledgement. "I mean, my mom and dad really didn't get along, but I've always gotten along great with both of them. I think that's what kept them together so long, because they knew they both made me happy. They were excellent parents, really…always putting their daughter first."

She sighed.

"But even when he was gone, my mom told me that life would have to go on. I understood this, and tried…"

She then looked slightly irritated, and rolled her eyes.

"She wanted me to become a Pokemon Educator," Emily explained. "She thinks I'm so bright, which is great and everything but, I wanted to use my knowledge out there in the world. Not stuck in a classroom, where most of who is being taught are brats who don't care about learning and shoot spitballs, then say it wasn't them..." She sighed. "My mom complains about it all the time. I don't want to follow in her footsteps. I'll never be her. I just want to be me."

William hardly wanted to accept what he was hearing. Looking back on his own life, he and Emily had some major things in common. Others trying to mold him into what he isn't...being doubted, suppressed of his dreams...and his father...he never knew his. Did his parents ever get along? If he left, why did he? Will he ever come back? Will he ever meet him? There were too many questions, and not enough information to figure out any answers. It's not fair…for either of us, he realized.

She glanced at her new acquaintance thoughtfully. "You're such a good listener, Will. Thank you."

"Will?" he questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"You don't like it?" she asked curiously. "There's just so many nicknames for William... so I thought of Will. It really suits you." She smiled warmly. "It's such a friendly name."

"It's okay," he replied, half lying. "Call me what you will call me."

She nodded. "So, Will…" she said thoughtfully. "About…back in the hotel," she tried, "What about your father?"

He scowled slightly, uneasy being asked the personal question by someone he had only just met. He wasn't such an open book like she had shown herself to be so far. He would like to have taken back everything he spilled about his family earlier, but as caught up as he was in his frustration, the ranting was almost inevitable. Emily however had confided in him of her own will, as if she trusted him…could he trust her, too?

"...You know as well as I do." He replied lowly.

"So you don't know anything?" she asked softly.

"Nothing…" he agreed. "Except that I'm very much like him... Whether that's a blessing or a curse, though, it isn't clear. I never knew him."

"Will…" Emily said sympathetically.

He shook his head, beginning to feel uncomfortable at such an unfamiliar, warm feeling at her console. He didn't necessarily grow up in love-hug-kiss-land. Or was he in denial for how he was already beginning to feel about this person? It was a care and acceptance he'd never been able to claim he'd felt before. He wanted to slap himself. He didn't want to admit how wonderful, yet terrible, he felt right now. It was such an unfamiliar and wonderful feeling, that it felt terrible to him. He didn't want it.

"It's fine," he initiated at her console. "Just forget about it. I'm not bothered when I don't think about it, so I'm fine." He finished with a curt nod. He then remembered to force a light smile at the last second.

She looked at him carefully, and nodded. "It's okay if you feel that way…I understand. But if you ever need to talk," she said with a shrug. "You can talk to me. I want to know you more, Will." She finished unexpectedly, as if it took hasty courage for her to say the last sentence.

"…Why?" he asked, curiously bewildered.

"Well…" she said carefully. "You're just…" she prepared herself with a light smile. "…Different. I don't know, somehow I feel really comfortable around you, like I can be myself without judgment. You're a really nice person, Will, even if I haven't seen you at your best thus far," she giggled. "But I'm glad we met. I really am."

He felt really guilty, at her comment about non-judging. He already kind of assumed the worst of her…but there was something different about her, too. He couldn't believe such a turn-around his life had already taken since leaving home. To meet Leon, his best friend now, and maybe he was right, maybe he and Emily just needed some time. None of this could be a mistake…maybe before him a blessing waiting to happen. Maybe before her was a blessing waiting to happen.

"So am I," he agreed to her surely, some motivation kicking in. He offered his hand. "Why not…we'll be friends, Emily."

Her face shifted into an expression of shocked ecstasy. They shook hands again, though playfully this time, swinging their arms and lifting and dropping them. William soon let go once felt uncomfortably silly…and a little giddy.

"Well, Will," Emily said officially, "You're going to collect the Gym Badges, right?"

"Yeah."

"I was wondering if I could go with you?" she asked carefully. "It's just that, I'm heading to Whirl Islands, so really we're going in the same direction. And it might be safer if we travel together, anyway. I'd really appreciate your company, too."

When William's frown was unreadable to her, she stammered and said, "I know it sounds like much. I'm sorry," she said considerately. "But, you know, with the Geography of Johto and everything…so…and Trainers usually travel in groups or pairs…?"

William nodded lightly, considering her well-made points. "I guess you might as well," he replied (Emily looked relieved). "With the Routes ahead and the timing of our own travels, we'd practically be traveling together anyway." He nodded. "Just stick with Leon and I. We'll get you to Whirl Islands, it won't be that hard."

"Oh, thanks, William!" she exclaimed, her hands together, smiling broadly. "This will be so much fun! Come on, let's go eat breakfast now, like we planned!" she said, tugging on his arm. "I can't wait to get on the road!"

"There they are," Leon said jovially as they returned to the table. "Hungry, Emily? Care to join us?"

"Ravenous," she replied light-heartedly. "And that would be really nice. I'll go to the buffet. My Pokemon have already eaten, so I'll be right back." She looked at William. "Tea, William?" she asked.

"Err…" he started uncomfortably. "Fine. Thank you."

She smiled broadly at them, and strolled over to the buffet.

Leon grinned at his Trainer. "Well done, William. You two will be smooching in no time."

He looked at Leon pointedly. "I still have your Pokeball."

---

Everyone was in high spirits as they set out to Route 30. William, Emily, Leon, and Krystal all walked beside each other, and the good fellowship of new friends was even starting to rub off on William. He comfortably remained quieter than the three, but felt a festive sort of peace inside of himself, gladly answering a question or adding a comment to whatever topic was shooting around. It was so similar to the enjoyment he used to feel with his sisters…but this one was different. He felt like he really belonged here, however uncomfortable he felt caught in the middle of social interaction. It was mysteriously peaceful to him.

William and his companion had only traveled as far as Mr. Pokemon's house before. The whole of Route 30 was in fact not a short one, so light conversation kept them well occupied. Leon and William mostly talked amongst each other, as did Emily and Krystal. But occasionally the voices would mix, adding different flavors to the current topics. Emily was always glad to mention something to William, and looked very pleased whenever he responded.

The weather had become beautifully unusual. Jackets remained a necessity to the humans, but even amongst the dark clouds, the sun succeeded persistent streaming to earth, lighting the atmosphere to a cozy, deep yellowish tint. William felt that he might as well have been walking in a ten-watt light bulb.

William considered with overwhelm that he may have been a little too impulsive or considerate to let Emily travel with him. He had never been amongst the most social of persons, which is why he so greatly enjoyed the one on one time he had spent with Leon. He wondered how little or much he regretted allowing Emily to travel with him. Wasn't much of his desire to journey to escape, to have time to himself? It's what he really always wanted, as he proved so many years in his own little world, often keeping himself occupied in his room. But then there was that void in him that she somehow seemed to fill…he didn't want to think about it.

He equally considered the latter, though, that the festive type of peace he felt may have been uncomfortable just because he'd never been in such a good mood regularly before. And Emily had shown to be enjoying herself very much already, while Krystal was just as sweety-kittty towards William as ever.

"_Too late to ditch them now," _he thought_. "Just be patient. Things will get better somehow…we're together now, things can't just work out in my favor."_

He was then somehow reminded of one of Sarah's comments. 'Well...I don't know whether to call that determined, or selfish.' But he shook his head dismissively, and continued on his way.

Midday had approached, the same lighting and weather as the morning had made it feel like they had covered a lot of ground without pass of any time. According to William's PokeGear Map, though, they would doubtful make it to Violet City before nightfall.

"We've got a day's trip ahead of us," he informed his companions. "If we keep at it, we'll be able to check into the Violet City Pokemon Center by bedtime, or even dinnertime, if we hustle."

"If it's going to be a day's trip, I think we've earned a rest for now," Emily said, sitting on a stump with Krystal in her arms. Her Vulpix crawled off her lap and scurried over to William, rubbing her cheeks on his calves. Leon stood by his Trainer, fiddling with the end of his tail giddily, as if it tickled.

"We'll have earned our rest tonight when we arrive in town," William tried to say patiently. "It would be understandable if we stopped to eat or one of us was injured, but without such distractions I think we should move on."

"What's your hurry?" Emily asked, her hands rested on her knees. "Let's take our time to enjoy this trip. We're not competing in a marathon, William."

"How can you say you want to take your time and enjoy the trip when you're so desperate to search for your father?" William asked pointedly.

Emily cocked her head slightly. "It's my goal for traveling, of course. I do want to find him, but I understand that the future isn't sure. If I can't find him, or even if he is dead…" she said considerately, "I'm sure that he'd want me to enjoy myself on my travels. You can still have fun while being serious about something," she looked at him pointedly with a smile. "Being just serious all the time can make you grouchy."

He frowned at her as she giggled, but did feel similarly about her objective to travel all the same. "…Just remember that it's about all of us. You want to find your father, Leon wants to be an artist, and I…" he quieted for a moment. There were too many reasons he wanted to travel. Maybe he wanted to find his father, too. "…Have my goals as well. So no one can just sit out at a whim and make the others wait." He finished.

"I know," Emily said loosely. "We're in this together. I just want a break for now, is all."

"Well," Leon said with pleasure, strolling beside William, "If the dear lady friend of my Trainer must rest, why don't you and I train, William? We'll need the prep for our first Gym battle coming up, and it'll give our lovely guests some entertainment. I did say that I'm willing to learn how to fight."

"Oh, yeah!" Emily replied enthusiastically. Krystal leapt back into her lap, watching the two attentively. "Come on, let's see you boys work it!" and she whistled with her fingers.

William blinked uncomfortably. He leaned over to Leon. "Don't get her too excited," he mumbled to his Smeargle. "I'm not interested in any flirtatious interaction. I don't want to consider what goes through a girl's head when she sees a guy in action…"

"Don't worry," Leon replied. "We'll just give them a thrill. We need to hone our skills anyway, so it works both ways. Just pretend they're not watching," he suggested. "Tune them out. All that matters right now is our training."

William nodded carefully, glad to agree with his partner."Yeah…" he agreed. "Let's just act like they're not watching. I want to be fully effective."

William straightened up, and nodded at his partner. "Leon, claws drawn."

"Claws!?" Emily exclaimed with awe.

He lifted his paws, lowered them with a thrust and flexed. Each claw about a foot long contracted simultaneously with a _SHING, _all ten slender blades gleaming like swords in the stream of sunlight.

Emily gasped, and then clapped hastily, beaming.

Leon bowed low. William nodded at him and said, "Let's warm up. Vertical strike!"

_SWISH_

"Horizontal strike!"

_SWOOSH_

"Well done," William observed. Leon could handle his claws with great balance and coordination; both swipes were a very smooth, yet quick movement. He believed he could handle well something more challenging. Something to hone his skills for actual combat. But how could they do that…?

Upon turning his head about for inspiration, he spotted a live, thick pine branch few yards away from him. With a bit of tension, but plenty of excited anticipation, he picked it up and peeled it of any excessive needles and small braches. He held it in front of himself, the bottom end he clenched in both fists. Leon looked up with curious anticipation.

"Let's try this. Your objective is to sever this stick in half as we spar. Really, it's not so much me fighting you, as it is an inanimate moving target is. I'm just controlling it."

"Good idea, William!" Leon said. He posed his long, sharp nails. "You asked for it, stick! Face the artful wrath of Leonardo Da Vinci!"

He swiped artfully at the stick, William blocking with several _CLUNKS. _His Trainer swung at Leon's claws, making him stumble out of balance. Leon jumped to the side and aimed another swipe to the stick's center, but William whirled out of the way and his claws swiped air, he fell forward but broke his fall as his claws stabbed into the earth at his landing. Leon pulled them out of the ground with an "Umph!" and stared with calculation at that stick.

The two sparred with great dexterity, neither one aiming at the other, but William just tutoring the accuracy and might at how well Leon could strike a moving target. It went on with Leon often missing even the deliberately slowest reflex of William's control. Or just not able to sever the target when a swipe was successful, due to simultaneously trying to regain balance at his missing a blow from his Trainer's evasive manuveaurs. So it more often turned out that when his claws hit the stick, it was from stumbling or almost falling over again, the stick catching his fall. William wondered if he was being a little too hard on him. After all, fighting was still a new and unfamiliar practice for his partner. So far, Leon proved to be a klutz in battle-like mode. Emily "Ooed" and "Oohh!ed" at all the times her friend's partner lost balance or tripped.

"I can tone it down, Leon," William informed at a collision of their weapons, a quarter of an hour into their training. "If it's too much – "

"Please no!" Leon replied. "My persistence in this difficulty so far is making me realize just how strong I am inside. I think it's coming out! I feel like I'm becoming more and more powerful as we spar!"

"Really?" William asked curiously. "That's excellent. I've read that when Pokemon gain strength and power, it's earned, acquired, and thusly permanent, unless desired otherwise or with old age. Some theories describe it as a leveling up. The same applies with skills that are learned."

"That's true," Emily said, "But most Pokemon can only harness enough energy and mental vitality to remember how to perform four different skills. If they know so many but want to learn something new, they usually have to forget a current skill to replace it."

"Either way," William replied, but to Leon, "You've done well already. Do you still want to continue?"

"Swing that stick!" Leon cried.

"All right, let's do it!" William cheered him on. "Give me all you've got!"

Leon wasn't pepping. As the fifteen minutes became a half of an hour, despite their growing tire, his Smeargle's strikes and reflexes were slowly growing sharper. He began to stumble and trip less, his battle coordination surely beginning to improve as he adjusted to the different style and movements of fighting, as opposed to basic lifestyle functioning.

Once time had progressed to nearly an hour, Leon fell into perfect time and place for a true strike of his target. He was face to face with William – his Trainer knew what was coming so he held both ends of the stick in either hand in front of him to block-

And Leon swiped the middle with a vertical _SLISH,_ the stick fell from William's hands, now two pieces on the ground.

William stared at the pieces, and rubbed some sweat off his forehead with his knuckles. Leon also stared at the severed stick, panting like a dog.

"I did it…!" he processed. He looked up at his Trainer, eyes big and bright. "I did it, William!"

"You did!" William praised. "Well done, Leon!" he hugged his partner briefly and rubbed his head, Leon smiling contently.

"I sliced it in half like it was a Slim Jim!" Leon exclaimed, picking up one of the halves and staring with pride. "If I could see me now a few months ago, or even three days ago, I wouldn't believe it!"

"Good job, Leon!" Emily exclaimed. Vulpix barked in triumph.

"Thanks, William," Leon said. "This is going great!"

His Trainer squinted. "There's only one thing I'm concerned about, though."

"What's that?" Leon asked curiously.

"You've excelled already, Leon, and I'm proud of you," he explained. "But what about contesting battles, like with fellow Trainers and Gym Leaders? None are fights to the death. Your strike was so powerful, I wouldn't be surprised if in time it could decapitate an Onix."

"That's easy," Emily said immediately as Leon considered William's concern. She approached the two, Krystal following alongside. "Pokemon are aware of how they can manipulate the effects of their attacks when necessary. You see, in ancient times," she explained, "they would often use even brutal attacks to defend themselves or their territory, only to scare their opponents away with a warning pain. Their offenders were left unscathed. A brutal defense mechanism, if you will."

William's face tingled. "How is that possible?" he asked, disbelieving. "How could Leon attack a Pokemon with his claws and leave it unwounded?"

"It's a choice," Emily explained. "They'll only inflict actual damage with their skills if they feel they need too, or are trained by a violent person to do so no matter what. Don't you watch the Pokemon League Tournaments on T.V. in the summer?" She asked. "Gengar will spite Nidorino with Night Shade, but it will only be KO'd if the pain becomes too much for it to continue fighting. Pokemon battles are contest, William, contest of power and ability. The Pokemon League would never allow a Pokemon to actually become wounded in a traditional battle. Accidents can still happen, though.

"It becomes instinctive for a Trainer's Pokemon to shift the effects of their powers to harmless, however still painful, blows while contesting. In the wild, though, of course, it's survival of the fittest, and Pokemon do fight to the death at times as nature is, without masking the danger of their attacks. But when we capture them and introduce them to the Pokemon League's safe, competitive, healthy sport of fighting, they easily understand to use their powers in only a contesting manner. These are battles that happen everyday between Trainers."

William felt as if he had been thrust into a fantasy novel. "That's really interesting," he said thoughtfully, frowning in his awe strike. "I could take a knife to someone and strike, but I wouldn't be able to decide if it could wound them or not."

Emily nodded at his example. "That's because a knife is a knife," she agreed, "And the ability of a Pokemon is much more unique and complex. Even quite magical, as a matter of fact."

"There must be something," William seized, becoming fascinated, "some kind of magical gene in each Pokemon's DNA to bear such an extraordinary power of shiftment like that."

"Even the greatest researchers don't fully understand how it could be possible either," Emily explained. "All they really can accept that it's just some magical gene, like you said. Otherwise it's too hard to explain logically. Pokemon just do it, as their ancestors could. Its no wonder researchers like Elm are so obsessively devoted to the study of Pokemon; so many things are so mysterious." She said with a passion for the subject.

"And like I said," she confirmed with a shrug, "in ancient times, manipulating their skills to strike pain but not to wound or damage was only a defense mechanism to be used against offenders. Pokemon and humans have been able to take advantage of this instinct that any and all Pokemon possess, to engage in the safe sport of Pokemon Battles."

"But what if Leon were to strike an opponent in the neck or heart, even when the skills were performed not to wound?" William asked.

"That's where the light amount of danger is," Emily said carefully. "The attack would of course pass through the flesh realistically, no blood being spilt. But if a Pokemon were indeed stabbed deep into the chest through the heart or received a blow that would have decapitated otherwise, it could die even without a wound, because these are where vital organs that sustain life are present."

William blinked nervously, as did Leon. "You must have to be really cautious while contesting in a Pokemon Battle."

"Yes, but it's easier than it sounds," Emily lightened. "It's an unofficial, but well known rule not to stab with claws, horns, etcetera in the chest or the neck. This guarantees all Pokemon Battles safe."

"Has a Pokemon ever died in a Pokemon Battle before?" Leon asked nervously, as William wondered the same.

Emily then looked sad and honorable. "Only from Pokemon trained by Team Rocket, a few times," she said quietly. "Murders of Pokemon and humans have been linked to them." William and Leon glanced at the ground glumly, but lightened when Emily said, "but never from a Traditional Battle from just competitive Pokemon Trainers. Thanks to what we know, as I said, it's always safe."

"You're very well informed, Emily," Leon said gratefully. William agreed, and with a mental note, slightly couldn't blame her mom for wanting her to be a Pokemon Educator. He wondered with slight rebellion why Kelley never bothered sharing such fascinating information with him that Emily had.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Krystal here," she explained, picking her up. "Can be quite dominant for my attention, as little cubbies often are. She has once before shot an Ember at me when I was unaware of something important. It hurt like a burn would, but I was unharmed as she meant. It sizzled a hole in my shirt, though."

William thought carefully for a moment, and soon made up his mind. He turned to Leon.

"Just one more phase in your training, and we'll be done for this time," William said. "I want to be sure you're ready to battle safely." He unbuttoned his sleeve, and exposed his bare arm. "All you have to do is strike me."

Leon looked up with big, scared eyes. "O-okay…" he stammered. "It's funny, I know that I can do it safely but I'm just really scared I might mess up and hurt you…"

"It's really unlikely," William assured. "Even if you did, we'd then know it wouldn't be safe for you to contest yet. I don't want us to be responsible for accidental harm or death to another Pokemon."

"…Me either," Leon agreed, fidgeting.

"Just relax," his Trainer said. "I'll be fine either way, all right? Don't worry."

Leon nodded after a moment.

"On the count of three," William said. "One…two…three!"

With a nervous yelp, Leon slashed.

William's eyes closed tightly at the hot, stinging pain that seared down his arm. He opened his eyes slowly as it burned…

And his arm was unscathed. Leon was covering his face with his paws. After a moment, he slowly raised his head, and retracted his claws.

He sighed with ecstatic relief at the plain sight of his Trainer's flesh, free from dripping blood. He fell backwards into the grass and closed his eyes.

"I knew you could do it, Leon," William said as he buttoned his sleeve.

"Does it hurt?" Leon asked, concerned.

"Yeah, but it would as any scratch would," William replied. "It will go away soon enough. The point is that you can use your claws safely, and I'm not wounded."

Emily looked at them approvingly. "You cooperate really well with each other!" she commented. "Decent skills in battle are one thing, but cooperation and understanding between Pokemon and Trainer is another. William," she asked curiously, "I bet you've read the tale of the Legendary Dogs before, right?"

Leon remained lied on his back, humming, and making a snow angel, however in the grass without the snow. William turned to Emily with great interest. "Yeah," he replied. "Why? Have you?"

"Of course. It's just that you and Leon kind of remind me of the moral of that story," she said, squinting with very much interest. "The New Age, remember? When human and Pokemon are again reunited as equals, and peace between them returns to the land."

William looked at her with considerate doubt. "…I wouldn't hope too much that the New Age will come in our lifetimes," he replied. "There's a lot of tragedy and crime with Pokemon everywhere…Team Rocket is only the centerpiece of all of it. It's probably going to last a while…whole peace won't come very easily."

"But don't you see?" Emily grasped, starting to sound excited. "Wouldn't there typically be tragedy before there is peace? And someone to bring the peace?" She stared into his eyes like she was fascinated with her assumption, and approached him. He recoiled slightly.

"You know the Legend as well as I do," she said. "The Legendary Dogs will awaken from their sleep, when exposed to a Pokemon Trainer pure of heart."

There was a dead, and awkward to William at least, pause. Emily stared. Leon lifted his head curiously and stopped humming. William's face tingled, and he stared back at her calculatedly. "What are you getting at…?" he asked, nearly sounding defensive.

"I told you I felt like you're different," Emily confessed. "You really do love Pokemon. You're best friends with your first already. You grew up around Pokemon. They warm up to you so quickly, and you mentioned that you have some kind of passion for Suicune that you can't explain."

He just continued to stare, dumbfounded. "So?"

"I mean, you never know," Emily said loosely. "What if you could, just maybe, be that Trainer of pure heart?"

"I don't think anyone can really be pure of heart," William explained. "Let alone me. There's a light and dark side to everyone."

"Doesn't it take quite a decent person to admit something like that?" Emily quizzed.

"I just barely became a Trainer anyway," William added, ignoring her comment. "It was just total luck when I got my License. Professor Oak happened to be there, and-"

"Or was it destiny?" she asked matter-of-factly. "Oak is very well at seeing the potential of people as Trainers, you know."

"Look," William said patiently. "It's all pretty flattering, Emily, but it's also a bit much. Let's be realistic," he explained, "According to the Legend, Ho-Oh sent Entei, Raikou, and Suicune into a sleep in the form of stone statues to protect them from Man. But there was also the war, which's story was also passed on and is even in the History subject in Pokemon Academies, so it is guaranteed true history. The Legendary Dogs could have been killed in the War, and the statues residing in Ecruteak could have just been made from stone to commemorate their fall. And besides…" he concluded, "You just can't bring the dead back to life… This is what Ho-Oh was said to do."

Emily looked at him with a tusk-tusk expression. "Ho-Oh is a phoenix, William,"

She retorted. "It's such basic information that the tears of a phoenix, particularly Ho-Oh known as the Great Phoenix, bears immensely powerful amounts of healing powers in their tears. It's not impossible that he DID resurrect them from the ashes."

She then looked quite disappointed. "I thought you'd be a little more faithful."

"I am faithful," William said gruffly. "…I just…forget it."

"You're afraid your faith will be naught, and then you'll be disappointed." She said.

His eyes shot into Emily's. "_Wha-?_" William thought in disbelief. "_How did she guess in those words!?_" She was digging into the nitty-gritty of his passion, his dream; where his emotions are strongest…better wrap it up, he thought. "_It's making me vulnerable…_"

"That's precisely why we're going to Ecruteak City," William closed. "Leon and I want answers. I wouldn't get too excited until then, Emily."

She just smiled broadly. "There's other excitement to be enjoyed until then."

At such conveniently placed timing, William had just then noticed a Berry Tree from the corner of his eye. "Excellent," he said calmly. "I've found us an acceptable lunch before we press on. I'd like some." And he dragged his feet toward the tree, savoring a moment by himself.

Leon stood next to Emily, and they both watched him pluck at the tree's fruit. Wolfred sat patiently next to his Trainer, looking up with anticipation for his share of morsels.

Emily folded her arms. "Must he always be so annoyingly modest and dishonest about his feelings?" she asked Leon irritably. "And he's so enthusiastic when he's talking," she said the last four words in a mock imitation of William's deep, low and calm voice.

Leon looked up at her, and back at his Trainer. "Maybe he isn't a people-person, but there's a really compassionate spirit to those willing to get to know him."

"I AM willing to get to know him!" Emily shot. "But why does he have to be such an unenthusiastic meanie sometimes if he's got such a 'compassionate spirit'!?"

The corners of Leon's mouth pulled back in that content smile. He looked at Emily before joining his Trainer for lunch. "William is easier to read than he thinks. He does like you and appreciates your company too, Emily. He just won't admit it. Why he won't I'm not sure either, but I also may be more sure than not."

"See!?" Emily exclaimed. "That's what I'm talking about! Serves him right not to be a people person, who would want to deal with someone so _complicated! _Wait! 'May be more sure than not'? Where do you think you're going, Leon? I'm not done with you! Okay, fine. I'm going to eat Berries too! Come now, Krystal!"

When the five (As well as Emily's Chikorita, who bawled at the first notice of William) had finished eating, William stored plenty of Berries in his backpack, assuming them good energy boosts for their Pokemon. William and Leon walked alongside each other, and Emily followed behind them, staring at William with pursed lips and piercing green eyes.

Author's Note: A mention that may make the story a little more enjoyable. As Leon enjoys humming, I usually imagine him humming the same melody that plays in the game, wherever town or route the characters of Aurora currently are. I certainly would have liked to mention that in an earlier Author's Note.


	9. Sacred Fire

The afternoon was progressing smoothly as William and his comrades continued their way onward toward Violet City. Upon pressing on after their break hours previously, William allowed his Smeargle to carry the Pokemon egg at his request, as it did require its incubation. Leon carried the egg with a wide smile, singing nursery songs to it.

"Mary had a young Mareep, young Mareep, young Mareep. Mary had a young Mareep, its fleece was white as snow. And everywhere that Mary went, Mary went, Mary went, everywhere that Mary went, Mareep was sure to go…"

The steady passing of time did eventually neutralize any social impatience in the air from William's new friend. With a curious urge for some socializing, Emily pranced toward her friends and caught up with their pace, her young Vulpix following behind. She now walked alongside them, and calmly looked down at Leon's bright face.

"What have you got there, Leon?" Emily asked conversationally. "A Pokemon egg, right?"

"Yes," Leon replied happily. "William is letting me incubate it. To know I'm using my own body to nurture another makes me feel so fuzzy inside." He chuckled.

"That's so sweet of you!" she exclaimed. "What Pokemon do you suppose will hatch from it?"

"We're not sure," Leon replied curiously. "But it's okay. I like surprises, I can't wait to see its face!" He began rubbing his cheek on the surface affectionately. "Take your time in there to be grown and nurtured with my warmth, my little Poke-pooh!"

Emily giggled with joy. William shook his head for a reason that wasn't what either of them would have perceived if they had seen him. Rather, he was feeling ashamed of himself. It was difficult not to still feel the blame and guilt for what happened to the egg yesterday. He felt responsible.

There was no guarantee that it was thriving inside. He wouldn't want Leon to get his hopes up, and then discover too late that it might not hatch…how could he break it to Leon that the fetus may already be dead? He hated the thought. It broke his heart. And to imagine how it would make Leon feel…and Emily wouldn't be so thrilled either; she seems equally as emotional as Leon. And it would be all my fault, William thought with dread.

Emily looked up from Leon and glanced at that solemn, thoughtful profile. How can he stand being so stiff? Does he even know how to have fun? He's so serious about things.

She averted her gaze back ahead of her. "_What could he be thinking about?" _ She wondered privately. _"How can he stand being so stiff and serious? Why think about things so hard when you can talk about them with others?" _Emily sighed quietly. _"Leon was right. William isn't too hard to read… I can tell he just wants to be alone. But wouldn't he be lonely? What must it feel like to live like that? How could he live happily that way?"_

"…_But would either of them let me even take the blame?" _William pondered, his brows furrowed. _"I seriously doubt Emily would…but why? We've already gotten into two arguments. And we're so different; my company must be boring her out of her mind. And yet there she remains, walking along with Leon and I willingly," _and he looked to Emily, only to see her staring at him too. Upon eye contact, he immediately averted his attention to his PokeGear, pretending to calculate things by just exiting and re-entering this menu and that one. Emily looked at her fingernails, scraping a bit of filth from the undersides with a facial expression that suggested she'd like them to grow longer, and to be covered with ruby-red nail polish.

"…So, William," Emily tried casually after a silence in which only the chirping of wild Pidgey overhead could be heard.

He glanced at her momentarily. He supposed it would be a relief letting her talk; he couldn't stand thinking anymore for now.

"Do you know much about Violet City?"

"Not really," he replied, his gaze upon a wild Diglett that had popped from the ground some distance away with a delighted squeak. Something caught its attention, from what William could see, a pink and fuzzy Pokemon with long erect ears playing with flowers. The Diglett's expression shifted to a mischievous one, and it burrowed back underground with a _SHOOMP_. He would very much love to capture a Pokemon…

"It's known as the City of Nostalgic Scents,"

"Nostalgic Scents?" Leon asked. "That sounds filthy."

"Oh, no," Emily said simply. "Nostalgic, like, to smell with your nostrils." Her expression glowed dreamily as she continued with her hands clasped together, "There are so many flower gardens and locally concocted perfumes! A teenage girl's dreamland to be quite honest!" She sighed passionately. "Can you imagine the invigorating scent of Cayenne-Rose Spritz, or Tulip-Lemon Mist? They're some of my favorites, and it's all shipped from Violet City! Every whiff of it practically sends you far, far away, into the heavens onto clouds of flowers! (William shook his head slowly, but Leon's pupils seemed to enlarge.) Oh, I can't wait to get there. I just want to stay away from Sprout Tower." She finished with a dismissive hand.

"What's Sprout Tower?" William asked. To him, it sounded like some special greenhouse in which these perfumes flowers were grown, so he had to ask, "Why would you want to stay away from there?"

"It's a really tall building almost as ancient as the Tin Tower," Emily replied apparently. "After the War, it was built as a place for Pokemon Training, so that Pokemon and humans might be able to bond, to grow strong together, so that they could maintain safety against any of the remaining who craved more meaningless violence. In honing their skills together, not for competition, but for the sake of the races of Humans and Pokemon, they were building a bright future between our races of course. As great and peaceful of a cause it was, the lead Sage of Sprout Tower was murdered, clearly by someone still with violence in his or her heart. That murder was the earliest phase of crime that must have progressed up into Team Rocket that exists today…and above all," She said pointedly, "Because of that murder, it's rumored that the ghosts of the lead Sage's students lurk within the walls of Sprout Tower. They defend their master's spirit and the whole Tower from all with violence in their hearts. It sounds super scary, so I'm not going in!"

William lifted an eyebrow. "Not all rumors are true. Nor is it sure that the spirits of the dead can still roam about the earth."

"Well I don't want to find out the hard way, Mr. Skeptic," Emily snapped. "Feel free to wander in and get your soul sucked out or whatever ghosts would do to people…" she shuddered. "And Krystal will NOT be going with you," she added at William's suggestive facial expression to Krystal and Leon if they'd like to assist his expedition in the Tower.

"Fine," he replied as Krystal's ears drooped. "I don't listen to assumptions or rumors, so I'm going in to see for myself. With or without any of you."

"I'll go with you, William," Leon chimed in. "Always, to the end!"

"Thanks, Leon," William smiled. "Emily could learn a thing or two from you about courage."

Emily pursed her lips, and cocked her head warningly at William. "It's up to him if he's a bit of a coward - no offense, Leon," she cut in sweetly, "and is okay with stepping outside his comfort zone no matter how horrified he might feel, and/or how stupidly dangerous – nothing personal, Leon - it is. It's your businesses if you want to be typically reckless boys – only because you must have been influenced by him, Leon, it's no _direct _fault of yours - and stick your heads in the Arcanine's mouth, but I know my stuff, so I'm fine backing off from that."

"Suit yourself," William replied. "But you can't back out of everything if you want to travel with us. New destinations may have some dangerous obstacles in front of them, and it will be inevitable to our progress."

"I already know that!" Emily exclaimed, suddenly defensive as if a nerve was touched. "But in the process, lighten up a little!" and she stormed ahead, leaving her friend bewildered. Krystal blinked, and sat aside Leon.

"I won't be demanded into being someone I'm not!" William called ahead. "It was your choice to join me. I didn't demand you or Leon to do anything! If you don't like me, what I suggest for you are some coping skills!" He looked down at Leon's concerned face. "What's her problem?" he vented. "What's the use of bringing such drama upon herself?"

"…She seems to be scared about something," Leon suggested thoughtfully. "It must be awfully personal for her to behave so defensively like that."

William growled, very much full of aggravation. He resisted the urge to catch up with her and show some sensitivity, in that that was probably exactly what she wanted. Or rather maybe she needed it. Is she just being dramatic for attention, which it very well seemed, or does she really need an ear? She is such a chore, he thought irritably… "_Now what do I do!?" _ He mentally fumed. He folded his arms and stared up at the gray clouds gruffly, but considered a relevant question.

What would he do if Sarah did the same thing Emily just did?

Despite that Sarah is indeed not Emily, and she so far seems a lot more immature and dramatic than his sister, he thought, he would definitely show Sarah some sensitivity. She would, and has, for him. He made up his mind and shook his head wildly like a wet dog, as if to shake off the pride and bitterness he was feeling. William looked at his partner regretfully and said with an edge in his voice, "I'm going to feel like such a sucker after this is over."

Leon shrugged. "Maybe she needs that. After all, suckers are sweet!" He blinked. "And not just the candy-type."

"I get it," his Trainer replied flatly. With that, he jogged ahead; hating what he was forcing himself to do…open up his sensitive side where he is so vulnerable…vulnerable and weak…

Emily was walking by now, and he followed behind her. With the likihood of her ignoring him if he said her name, instead he threw himself in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. Her green eyes stared at the ground solemnly.

William's nostrils huffed in some air. "Emily," he said firmly. But his power diminished, feeling empty and humble as his eyes ate up that face full of burden before him. His chest deflated, blowing the air into his bangs. "I'll make you a deal."

"And what might that be?" she replied apparently, still avoiding his eyes.

William blinked a few times, feeling more humble and sensitive with the passing seconds. _"Careful…"_ He thought to himself. _"Maintain your emotions…Use sincerity and sense…not sappiness."_

After a moment's silence, William said, "Honesty pact."

Emily finally looked into his eyes and asked, "Hm?"

"I don't mean to assign blame," he said steadily, "But when you get dramatic about whatever you're dealing with, it kind of affects everyone."

Emily looked appalled, yet intrigued. Her mouth didn't move.

William took a deep breath, bracing himself for the agreement he also had to make. "We want…our journey, to be prosperous. Not a tangled web of meaningless drama or fighting. I dealt with enough of that at home. I presume you may have too."

She nodded carefully.

"Look," William said thoughtfully. "As friends, as comrades, it will cause a lot of upset and hindrances if we allow whatever personal problems to play a role on how we function throughout this journey. But when I first met Leon, he spilled his heart out to me. And in the end he cried tears of joy. That was brave, and it did a lot for us. Because of his honesty, I feel like we've known each other for years."

The girl before him looked calmly vengeful. "You could learn a thing or two from him about honesty, then." Emily retorted.

William frowned. "Honesty?" he asked pointedly. "I haven't lied about anything."

"Not in the traditional way," she said strongly. "You can also lie by NOT saying something, William."

William shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. "How so?" he challenged.

"You know what I think?" she challenged back. "I think that the very center, no matter how deep inside that core is of you, isn't as stoic as you are. See!" she pointed at his face, which startled him. "You're eyes grow softer and softer as you talk with some actual emotion. I think that part of you is the sweetest and most sensitive person I've ever met, but you just don't know how to express him. And why I'll never know, but you hate him, too."

She let her hand rest back at her side, with a 'what do you have to say to that?' expression on her face. William's head did a heat wave, his face reddening and his hairs prickled. He squeezed his lips together, his mouth a straight line, trying to resist the urge to curse at her. But instead he managed, "Well – maybe I think that there is a great part of you that maybe YOU should show more often too." He shot back.

"Fine," Emily said with a quick sway of her head. "Do we have an honesty pact or not!?"

"Yes," William said assertively. "We do."

"Well, then," Emily continued with steadily increasing resentment in her voice, "Wouldn't YOU of all people understand how frightening it is to go out into this dangerous world when your dad left years ago, never to return, and that this _dangerous_ world might have KILLED him!? And that you just may meet the same fate!?"

There was an instant, intense silence. William stood firm and still, totally lost for how to react, and Emily wiped the corners of her eyes carefully.

"This is why we need to be honest with each other," William stated. "But you've never shown hesitance to talk about yourself before now. Yesterday and this morning you jabbered on freely but now you run away upset. Why is that?"

"It's just hard for me to talk about _him_," she said immediately. "I just can't bear the thought of my dad…and that maybe…" she struggled, quite unsure how to verbalize her fears, "I don't want to think or talk about him because…it's just all really scary."

"I know," William said. "You're afraid. You're sad. You miss him. There are too many things you don't know and no matter how much you search or find you just have more questions. You become blind and lost in your own mysteries. You get sick of wondering and just want to know. Even if the answer isn't good. It's like, sometimes, ignorance is not bliss…it's torture."

There was another brief silence, until Emily breathed a quick sigh of a laugh. "There you go, getting in my head again," she said, holding her chest steadily, calming herself with eyelids shut, and smiled. "You know, you're very cute when you're honest. Practice it, since we made this pact. I'm glad we did." And she strolled forward, leaving her friend with a baffled frown.

William then would like to have snapped his fingers to have a piano fall on his head. He had to hand it to her; this girl is quite the nutcracker, as his shell was breaking quickly. Maybe an honesty pact would be great for her…she got what she needed off her chest, and now she feels better. But he sure didn't feel better when he ranted this morning…he felt humiliated. Well…he thought…there was nothing made in there honesty pact that didn't allow honestly not being honest if you honestly can't or don't want to be honest…after all, I'm not like her, he thought. She thrives off being an open book…and fine. There's nothing wrong with that. But there also shouldn't be anything wrong with him keeping his book as closed or open as he wants it. He agreed with a satisfied nod, but then felt a sick aftertaste in his stomach of deceit. Had he twisted their pact…? No, he tried to believe…he just…tapped into the more complex possibilities of it…

"She stormed away again?" Leon asked suddenly. William turned around to see that his partner had approached him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," William said defensively. He glanced ahead, to see her figure strolling gracefully with her young Vulpix. "She feels better. So do I. It should be easier to travel together now."

"That's great!" Leon exclaimed. "How is that?"

"We made an honesty pact." William replied absent-mindedly…but flinched at the sick fantasy which stabbed his mind of encountering his own father's corpse molding in a cave…or alive and well, but leading Team rocket in crime…in murder…William didn't know what his father looked like…but felt momentarily traumatized by the automatic visual of himself several years older, holding bloody knives and laughing…Emily has every right to be scared of what's out there, he acknowledged…

"William?" Leon asked. "What is it?"

William shook his head restlessly. "…Nothing. Let's just say that Emily is lucky that you and I are a lot more willing to face danger than she is." He looked at his partner curiously. "How did you know that she was afraid of something, anyway? How did you get to read people so well?"

Leon squinted his eyes curiously. "I don't know," he pondered. "It may have just rubbed off, seeing so many little human faces play and react everyday…to watch and listen is to build intuition, I suppose."

But then William had suddenly been rocketed a short distance into the air, and with a startled grunt, landed onto his shoulder. He jerked his head up, to see the same Diglett he spotted earlier, it's jingly, squeaky cry chiming in panic. It must have popped up right under William's feet to propel him as it did. The Diglett exchanged its bulgy-eyed stare back and forth to William and Leon, crying out wildly, as the two stared back bewildered (Leon defensively hugged the egg close, his pupils dilated.).

The earth Pokemon whirled around and shrieked ear-wrenchingly at it's fast approaching pursuer. The same pink fuzzy Pokemon with long erect ears, the Wigglytuff William had seen playing with flowers, charged forward with watery eyes, swinging a branch like a baseball bat and crying out what must have been vulgar in it's own language. Diglett burrowed away and Wigglytuff tripped over its own bulky feet with a _THUMP_, landing on its face. At this angle was visible a very large bruise on its bottom. Wigglytuff stood back up defiantly and turned it's back to the Diglett disappearing in the distance. Within a mere second or two, the balloon Pokemon had huffed in such a quantity of air that it nearly quadrupled in size. It pursed it's lips open, and the deflation rocketed the pink Pokemon back toward its pursuit.

Both William and Leon stared out into the distance. Their mouths lolled open as they watched the balloon Pokemon rocket out of sight. But just as the two exchanged glances, they could not suppress the burst of hearty laughter.

"What was that?" Emily asked intensely as she settled her feet next to them. "All I saw for just a second was a ticked off Wigglytuff swinging a branch around. I ran over here as fast as I could!"

"You missed that?" William asked in disbelief. "It was quite loud and in full view."

"Yeah!" Leon exclaimed. "It was amazing! Hey, William, I have to deliver a message to the moon. Go catch me a Wigglytuff!"

"You'd think that they could reach the moon if they can use air like that," William agreed. "How fortunate were we to see a balloon Pokemon in action?"

"I know!" Leon laughed. "When it deflated itself it went - like – ZOOM!" he animated with a speedy gesture of his paw.

"Wait," Emily said with her palms facing them. "For a minute, it almost sounded like you were making fun of those poor things! They could really hurt each other!"

William remained relaxed on the ground after such a good laugh. He looked at Emily's questionable expression and raised his eyebrows. "We wouldn't ever make fun of a Pokemon, Emily."

"Just the situation was funny," Leon added. "And Wigglytuff's ability was just…" he snorted, covering his mouth, "Fascinatingly unusual!"

Emily put her hands over her mouth, staring ahead. "Oh, I really hope they don't hurt each other too badly…"

"If Diglett knows what's good for it," William commented, standing up and brushing himself off, "It'll stay underground, where it can't be reached. Wigglytuff's bulk won't fit into Diglett's tunnel."

"I hope you're right," Emily replied, fanning her face. "For goodness sake, that Wigglytuff looked just about ready to beat Diglett dead, roll it in cracker crumbs and throw it in burning oil."

Leon raised his eyebrows. "How very descriptive. Methinks Emily is hungry."

She blinked with slight embarrassment. "Well what do you expect?" she reasoned self-consciously. "We each had a handful of berries, like, four or five hours ago. I'm sure that I'm not the only one who'd much rather have an actual meal…no offense, William," she added. She rested her hands behind her back thoughtfully. "But aren't we almost to Violet City by now? I mean, we _have_ been walking all day long…"

"I don't think we can make it until another few hours," her friend informed. Emily pouted.

"It will be dark long by then," she complained. "I want a bed to sleep in tonight. Nocturnal Pokemon are on the loose when the sun sets." She hugged herself lightly. "And these chilly winds have been such a bothersome…"

"If we have to camp," William suggested, "Just some good sleeping bags will…"

But then the same thing dawned on each of them. Emily raised her head with intense green eyes. William shook his head, and Leon's pupils appeared even smaller.

"None of us have camping supplies…" William realized. "I packed as many necessities as I could carry, but never owned any sleeping bags anyway."

"Oh, Jynx's jinxes!" Emily exclaimed with very much appall in her tone. "I knew I forgot something while I was shopping with my mom. You just get so busy when you're shopping for…" she stopped herself, pursing her lips, and averted her eyes back to the ground. "Other important personal luggage…"

William frowned at her questionably, but then it hit him. "You were shopping for shoes while you were supposed to be shopping for the necessities needed on your own Pokemon Journey?" he interrogated.

She gave him a hard look. "What about seasonal changes? Special events? And some slippers for my feet on the cold nights? Each pair of my shoes are all VERY necessary for my journey! Not just for my pleasure!"

Krystal sighed lightly, and scratched the back of her ear.

"Whatever," William replied, "I'm not blaming you. All I mean to say is that we'll have to get to Violet City by tonight if we would not like to freeze to death. And then we can buy camping supplies tomorrow in town. Just forget it, it's not an issue."

"Okay," Leon agreed. "How far do we still have to go to get there?"

"Well…" William observed, looking about, and then opened up the Map on his PokeGear. "We're just coming out of Route 30. We've still got Route 31 to go, so…" he tapped some buttons, and observed the GPS system. "We could make it into town by nine o'clock tonight. And if you look here," William tapped the screen, and Leon peeked over to see, "the Pokemon Center is one of the first buildings in sight upon entering the town. Thusly we won't have to embark on an exhausted misadventure through the city just to find it. It will be right there."

"All right!" Leon exclaimed. "Five more hours of walking won't kill me or Eggy here. It will be worth the exertion."

William looked up. "And you, Emily?"

"Okay, but could we _please _get something in our systems first?" she replied. "Just because you can handle underfeeding yourself doesn't mean the rest of us can. A couple more hours of a hunger this intense, and I swear I'll pass out."

"Fine," William replied impatiently. "There aren't any Berry trees around, so I'll go look for some mushrooms."

"Mushrooms!?" Emily blurted. "I _know_ that you're smarter than that, William! You can't just go eating mushrooms straight from the wilderness. They could be hallucegenic! Or poisonous!"

"You're right," William replied casually. "I am smarter than that. So I'll have you know that one of the perks of being home-schooled is getting to study extensively particular subjects that interest you the most." He shrugged. "I'll know a poisonous or edible fungi when I see one."

Emily folded her arms. "Oooh…fine!" she gave in impatiently. "I wouldn't trust you if I weren't so hungry. But I _trust_ that you won't feed anyone poison. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," he replied. "Just cool it. Leon and I will be back in a little while. Try to see if you and Krystal can get a fire going."

"Goody!" Leon exclaimed. "Mushroom hunting!"

"Just leave the egg here, will you?" Emily asked. "It's much more vulnerable than the two of you."

Leon looked down at the egg sentimentally. "Yes…I suppose so," he agreed, handing it to her. "Keep it warm for me."

"Will do," she replied. "See you guys in a bit. And don't get lost," she commented, looking about cautiously. "The forest area around our path has gotten thicker as we progressed."

"We'll be fine," William replied as they turned to leave. He looked over his shoulder before pressing on. "As for you, don't eat the egg."

Emily's eyes blazed. "I'm _hungry_, not _barbaric_!" She retorted, and watched the two disappear into the damp forest. She hugged the egg close to her chest. "What a tease!"

Vulpix wagged her tails. '(But handsome, don't you think?)'

"No he's not!" Emily blurted. "He is no guy I'd EVER want to touch or feel or make out with! Yuck!"

'(Then why are you all red in the face?)' Krystal asked.

Emily gave her partner a hard stare. "We have a _chore _to do. Help me find some firewood, and cough up some Embers or something. And you're too young to be making comments relating to attraction, so just hush up!"

'(I'm nine and a half in Pokemon years,)' Krystal informed proudly.

"Savor it," her Trainer finished sharply.

---

"What kind of mushrooms are we looking for?" Leon asked, keeping a careful grip on his tail as he steeped over an old fallen birch tree.

"Whatever edible specie we can come across," William replied, pushing a pine tree branch out of the way. "There should be at least some kind of fruiting bodies somewhere, even though it's only the middle of March. The moist, humid and rainy weather lately is sure to have brought us something."

"There are more snow patches on the ground here in the woods," Leon observed. "I can't imagine any growth from underneath snow. It must be too cold."

"I think our best bet at this time of year would be on a dead tree or log anyway," his Trainer informed. "Or better yet, under old leaves from last fall. Mushrooms on the ground wouldn't really turn up until around spring or summer, and then in the fall again."

"Hey," Leon spotted, "Like that upturned tree over there?" He pointed to a thick, branchless, old and dead tree on the ground a short distance away. "Roots, soil and all are exposed!"

"Good eye!" William commented. "Let's take a look."

An earthy scent filled their nostrils as the two approached it. They observed the tattered tree, but there were no signs of fungus on the parts of wood with or without bark.

"There's sure to be some on the roots, then," William suggested.

"I think I can see the top of one from here," Leon pointed. "See? It's red."

His Trainer squinted. "It must be huge if we can see the top of it from behind the roots. I wonder if it's a king boletes?"

"Are boletes tasty?" Leon asked anxiously.

"As long as you peel off the spongy pores on the underside, then yes, they can be, as long as it's not too old…wait," he realized, frowning. "Boletes aren't in season yet. They don't grow until the summer, and then through fall."

"Uhm…" Leon choked, stepping backwards, closer to his Trainer. "No wonder. It's moving."

Both pairs of eyes locked onto the trunk. They heard the sound of a twig snap as an airy hiss cut the silence. Something started screeching quietly as the mushroom ascended higher, until a spider Pokemon with glowing white eyes and pincers crawled onto the trunk in full view. Leon's knees shook wildly as the gleaming white eyes bore into Pokemon and Trainer. William's eyebrows lifted in fascination.

"Parasect!" He exclaimed, his voice both startled and enthralled. "I didn't know they were around here." His hand shaking slightly from those intimidating pearl white eyes, William reached for his PokeDex and flipped it open.

**Ding**

_**'Parasect. The Mushroom Pokemon. Average height of three feet three inches. Average weight of sixty-five pounds. When nothing is left to extract from the bug, the mushroom on its back leave spores on the bug's egg.'**_

"That's interesting," William commented. "I suppose the mushroom extracts nourishment from Parasect. Just like how any other fungi would use it's host to grow."

"I th-think you should look up," Leon jittered, voice shaking, and William didn't realize until now that his partner's arms were wrapped around his legs. He lifted his head, and his heart leapt to sure enough see the wild Parasect inches nearer to them as it approached slowly and ever yet closer, hissing fiercely and snapping its pincers.

"S-so," Leon stammered. " 'When nothing is left to extract from the bug'…The mushroom takes nourishment from Parasect. So the bug obviously feeds when it's nourishment is low."

William's chest leapt as reality hit him. "Yeah," he replied, his voice a nocturne or two higher.

"Well," Leon gulped. "I think it's found what it wants to feed off of."

Now a yard away form the two, the Parasect outstretched it's pincers, and shrieked ravenously.

"Leon," William mumbled. "Get behind me."

He followed the order immediately, shaking from head to toe, his pupils so small they might eventually disappear.

Unanticipated, the Parasect lunged forward, but with a startled yelp William kicked it in the jaw and it tumbled backward. The fierce insect rolled back onto its crab-like legs and hissed violently, white saliva leaking from its mouth.

"Leon, draw your claws!" William exclaimed. "Go for it's pincers. Just remember not to wound it!"

Leon contracted his long nails with his right paw, and covered his eyes with his left. He peeked ahead between his middle and index finger, only to see the vicious insect approaching them again. Leon whimpered nervously.

"I won't let you get hurt!" William exclaimed. "Drive it away. Just stab it!"

With a great huff of breath, Leon wailed, "Mercccyyyyyyyyyyyy!" and charged forward. He vertically swung his claw at his target, but with a _CLAMP _had it caught between one of Para sect's pincers. He struggled, grunting impatiently as he tried to shake it free. "I'll _make_ you let go then!" he snarled. Leon pulled his left paw back, contracted his claws and pierced Parascet's pincers that confided his latter. The sword –like nails passed through its flesh without a puncture, but the horrible insect indeed wailed in pain, automatically losing it's grip. Leon fumbled backward readily as Parasect cowered backward like a cornered spider; it's fierce, pearl white eyes glowing with malice.

With a terrible screech, Parasect inhaled deeply. Neither Leon nor William could predict what was coming.

"Keep your guard up!" The Trainer called to his Smeargle.

An ear-wrenching wheeze banged their eardrums as Parasect exhaled green Spores from both its mouth and the fungus's pores from it's back. Startled, Leon swung his tail about feverishly as the spores quickly enshrouded him. "Protect me! Put up a shield! A wall! HELP!" Leon panicked. But another shape produced from the tip was coming into view that was hard to decipher to be liquid or gas. The strange floating matter Leon created seemed to be absorbing the spores, but it only wafted toward his face with the rest. He began to look sleepy- but snorted uncomfortably, and covered his muzzle with both paws.

"It – " he struggled, "The powders tickles my nostrils!" His eyes watered. "Hee hee! This is- I don't like- I ha- ha- have to sne - sne- Ah - AAACHHOOO!"

A honk of powdery green spores gusted from Leon's nostrils, the force of his sneeze also sending Parasect's own spores back toward it. It hunched forward, cowering backward in an attempt to retreat but the cloud of pollen enshrouded its senses quicker than it could escape. But William's chest leapt as the creature stood erect like an angry spider. The pores on Paresect's mushroom flared up, sucking Leon's Spores back into its body. The vicious insect snapped it's pincers again, slowly reproaching as if to hope it could sneak up and attack by surprise.

Leon held his forehead dizzily. William rushed over to catch him before his partner fell forward. He looked at his Trainer with heavy eyelids. "I…c-can't," he breathed. "Do it. I feel so…so…tired…" his claws retracted, and he fell limp into his Trainer's arms.

William wondered in panic how he could possibly awaken Leon from such a potent sleep inducing technique. His Smeargle practically appeared in a coma. With reckless frustration, William laid his loose and limber partner beside him, whirled around, and seized the one Pokeball at his belt.

"Wolfred, I choose you!" he cried. The young Cyndaquil appeared in a flash of red light, gnawing his Charcoal like a rawhide. William blinked in disbelief at his fire Pokemon's bulk. Before he could even process this unbelievable rapid rate of maturity, William shook his head fiercely to ensure that his eyes weren't cheating him with what soon followed.

Wolfred was glowing a white light.

William took a step back, shielding his squinted eyes with the back of his hand. Parasect shrieked hysterically at the light, tossing itself about in panic as if it was sprayed with bug spray. The Trainer stepped forward carefully; his brown eyes absorbing the emanating light that soon enshrouded his Cyndaquil until it's small body looked nothing more than a white silhouette. A flash of light streamed so bright and broad that William instinctively covered his eyes in hope to not go blind-

But almost immediately as he covered his eyes, he could see nothing but the black of his shaded vision. There was no more streaming. He lowered his hands, and lost his breath at the Pokemon before him.

Wolfred had evolved into Quilava.

William was lost for words. Parasect tossed and turned and shrieked in discomfort on the ground. Wolfred lifted his head, looking at the sky curiously, and realized that the sky didn't seem quite as high as he is used to. He blinked repetitively, brows furrowed, and gasped in fascination that his eyes were fully open, the world was completely clear for him to see! He whirled around to see his Trainer, and barked joyfully.

'(I've come of age!)' Was what William could understand, the young Quilava jumping to his hind legs.

Parasect hissed in fury, and lunged to the source of its visual discomfort.

"Wolfred, look out!" William bellowed.

Wolfred whirled around in shock, and yelped when the great insect tackled him; they rolled forward until the opponents soon hit a tree stump. Wolfred flailed himself free, his teeth barred, barking loudly as he hit Parasect's face with continuous swats of his paws. Parasect raised its pincer and swiped its opponent clear across the face; Wolfred yelped again at the fierce strike; whining as he cowered backwards. William was relieved to see no wound on his partner's face, but still raised Wolfred's Pokeball before himself.

"Wolfred, let's just get out of here!" William called, but the Quilava dodged the red light. '(No!)' He called back. '(This is my first battle! Just guide and have faith in me, will you!?)'

William growled as he lowered the Pokeball, but gave an understood nod. A Trainer shouldn't ever put his Pokemon in a box, assuming the least of them or suppressing their confidence and courage, he acknowledged.

Wolfred's eyes squeezed shut, growling and grunting as small needles began to suddenly barrage into his back. Shocked, William whipped his head about to the source. He shouted as three pricked into his own shoulder, and lifted his head. His stomach churned with resentment.

A young male Nidoran stood beside Kenneth, shooting needles from the horn on its forehead.

"HEY!" William bellowed. The offending Pokemon discontinued fire, and glanced at William and Wolfred as his Trainer did. "I don't suppose you realized that you missed?"

"We didn't," Kenneth smirked. "Parasect here just wants some flesh to suck on. Why not it be you and your doggies?"

William ignored him and rushed over to Wolfred. "I've get to get these out of you before they sink in," he said. "The longer we wait the more difficult it will be to take them out."

'(Okay…)' Wolfred whimpered. '(Get it over with.)'

William plucked a needle, but fortunately his Quilava had little reaction, nor was the puncture deep enough to bleed. He began tenderly plucking out each needle one by one.

Kenneth snarled. "We can't just let them get away with that, right, Rage?"

The young male Nidoran nodded lightly.

"That's right," and Kenneth pointed at his opponents yards away. "Fire more Poison Needles!"

But his underling hesitated, mumbling lowly in his own language.

"What do you mean, 'It doesn't feel right!?'" Kenneth demanded.

Nidoran bowed his head submissively, continuing to speak in a tone that only his Trainer could hear him.

Kenneth's face glowed with malice. "You don't want to hurt anyone!? Look, if you won't toughen up and practice some actual fighting, you'll stay a weak loser, just like I found you in your herd!" He shook his head in disgust. "It's no wonder they didn't want you. You pitiful, weak piece of work. Fight for your Master and be strong. It's not real strength, or fighting, if you're not violent. Any idiot knows that."

William felt an urgent disturbance and looked up, standing to his feet. Nidoran was also on his feet, staring boldly up at his Trainer, and arguing words in his own language. To William's horror, Kenneth swore and kicked the Pokemon in front of him.

"I'm your Trainer!" Kenneth bellowed. "Do you dare question me!? Did you forget my promise to make you strong and prosperous so you won't get hurt anymore!?" He grabbed the Nidoran by the ears and picked him up; the small Pokemon squirming and whimpering for freedom, William's heart raced, "I welcomed you even as the ugly color your herd shunned you for, and now you're not even obeying my commands!?" He forced his face into Nidoran's. "You small, ugly, weak shit!"

"SHUT UP!" William bellowed, and stomped a foot forward. "That is enough! Unhand him!" Wolfred jumped aside his Trainer and barked defiantly.

"Don't act like a righteous-hero-star-ass again!" Kenneth sneered. "This is my business." He turned his snarled face back to Nidoran. "Disobedience needs to be punished. Badly."

"I won't let you touch him," William declared. "Put him down."

"And WHAT?" Kenneth challenged. "What, huh? What if I just stepped on this little crap. What would you do to me then?"

Kenneth taunted and threatened his rival mercilessly, but William's senses suddenly felt to quiet. He could no longer make out words...dazed and unaware of his surroundings…and yet never before so absorbed into his mind…something was suddenly coming over him at this moment; some powerful feeling deep inside ready to burst like a volcano; perhaps his hatred for the demon inside Kenneth burned hotter than he ever knew hatred could burn, perhaps he was desperate with determined righteousness for Nidoran's safety, or both. But the more he became absorbed into his mind's eye, the more did his being swell and churn until it soon formed a phrase in which passed through William's lips as automatic as a breath of life, prepared to burst if he didn't speak it.

"Sacred Fire!"

Wolfred's eyes glowed, his flame colored fur on head and back sparking and crackling like lightening. Kenneth's mouth froze, and stumbled backward, his eyes widening as he dropped his underling onto the ground. Parasect recovered itself again, ravenously approaching the young Pokemon.

A great wall of fire slowly ascended from the earth and enshrouded Wolfred. It danced about, splitting into flaming ribbons, and flowed forward near his face. William watched with intense, focused eyes as the fire curled and weaved away from the back and sides of his Quilava, until in front of his muzzle the ribbons of fire sewed into the shape of a flaming sword. It pulled backward, the screech of a blade being unsheathed ringing in each pair of ears-

A horrible steel _CLANK _and explosive burst rocketed through the air as the blade pierced the wild Parasect. The bang echoed hauntingly as the great insect turned to ashes. Wolfred shook, and fell sideways, just as limp and lifeless as Leon.

William shook his head, his mind clearing as the echo faded. But his hands grabbed the sides of his hair in utter disbelief as his mind clarified out of mindfulness and back into realism. He couldn't understand how it had been possible, but he had killed the opponent. He couldn't comprehend what he had done.

"No…" he said quietly, fear and disbelief swelling inside like a horrible virus. "What…what the hell happened!?"

Kenneth ran backwards and fell to his back, struggling to get back up. "You're-" he gaped. "You're- you're crazy! "You frickin sorcerer! You're a freak!"

"Kenneth, I don't know what happened!" William exclaimed truthfully.

"Don't talk to me, you creep!" Kenneth wailed in panic. He seized his bicycle and sped off into the night. With no one else to turn to, Nidoran limped over to William and hid between his feet, his small body shaking helplessly.

William glanced at the grotesque ashes of the wild Parasect, utterly aghast. His eyes then followed toward his lifeless partners. And his eyes dilated as that horrible sword of fire pierced his mind, how strongly he hated what Ken was doing, the excitement, and power that had inflated inside, to use willingly at his command-

"NO!" he yelled. He whipped out both Leon's and Wolfred's Pokeballs and recalled them inside simultaneously. Nidoran clawed at his jeans, whimpering. William automatically picked him up and held him defensively. He then whirled around and tore through the woods. He knew right now that he had to get to the Pokemon Center now if it killed him, with or without Emily or Krystal.

---

They both jumped at a sound breaking bang that rocketed across the sky. Flying Pokemon of all kinds cried out and fled from their trees. Krystal's sticks all dropped from her mouth at her startled yelp; the egg nearly slid out of Emily's arms as she stumbled forward.

'(Did you hear that!?)' Krystal whispered loudly.

"I doubt I would have been the only one not to if an entire forest of Pokemon just now did," Emily exclaimed, holding her chest in an effort to calm. "It was no form of fireworks I've ever heard…"

'(I know,)' Krystal agreed. '(It sounded…eerily magical…almost like a…no,)' she debated, shaking her head. '(How could that have been a Pokemon technique?)'

An eerie silence fell in the air, the echo of the explosion slowly dying away across the horizon.

'(…I'm scared,)' Krystal said, her ears drooping.

"It's okay," her Trainer reassured. "I know it's…strange, and, awfully eerie. But it's very unlikely to come to us, so let's not go to it. We should best just wait for William and Leon to get ba-"

They both gasped.

'(William! Leon!)'

"That sound didn't come from their direction, did it!?"

'(I don't know, it practically filled the sky,) Krystal exclaimed with anxiety.

Emily took a deep breath. "Got to-to stay calm," she said, and began to pace. But she shook her head wildly and exclaimed, "Who am I kidding!? I want to go and look for them!"

'(Me too,)' Krystal agreed. '(Let's go!)' And they both sped off into the direction their friends headed out to previously.

---

William ran on tirelessly, holding Nidoran tight, his head on a rampage. Leon breathed in such a heavy dose of Spores that he couldn't imagine how they could filter out of his system very easily. And Wolfred being so young, has never fought before, and somehow managed to conjure a wicked technique that was far beyond his own strength, that was somehow linked to himself. He realized with panic how such a powerful technique could tax Wolfred's body, perhaps even to death. Nor could he digest how any of that could possibly have happened. William didn't even know what Sacred Fire was, or how Wolfred could perform it when he hadn't even learned it technically or through growth. There was just a feeling of power swelling within, and it came out through his words with that phrase. William understood the scientific, considered 'magic' of the Pokemon race, but couldn't lie to himself. He felt that something else had happened. He was horrified.

William rushed on for what felt like mind-twisting hours. He soon noticed two figures in the near distance coming into view, easily recognizable of Emily and Krystal. But he didn't care. He felt enshrouded, self-absorbed in worry, fear and urgency. He couldn't possibly stop running. The two called out to him in relief, but he sped past them as if they weren't there. He could make out Emily calling out something like 'Wait, where are you going?' or, 'What's wrong? What happened?' Something of concern and asking him to stop. But he wanted to waste not a second to talk. His Pokemon may not even have enough time for that.

William could sense in the corner of his conscious Emily and Krystal running a few yards behind him, trying to tell him to stop and asking questions. He stumbled once or twice, his feet losing balance and vitality as he pounded on. He knew he would stop at nothing, until a familiar brown shape sprung up from underneath the ground in front of him and cried out. Breaking his speed so immediately made William trip forward, but he easily scrambled back onto his feet. Nidoran shook it's head wildly and recovered from the fall, standing aside William wearily.

"Diglett!" he exclaimed through sharp breaths of air. "None of your manic games right now. MOVE!"

As the wild Diglett retorted in it's own language in which William couldn't understand, Emily and Krystal caught up and settled next to their friend, breathing deeply.

"William," Emily gasped, Diglett's voice chiming through the air, "Please tell us what's going on. You're scaring us both. And what are you doing with a-" she gasped. "A blue Nidoran?"

The wild mole Pokemon then turned it's back on the group and screeched out in a strange pattern. The group gasped as nine other Digletts shot up from the earth, but something was different about them. It looked as if there were three Digletts in three groups, only they were bigger and appeared to be aged. Without thinking, William whipped out his PokeDex.

**Ding**

"Evolution of Diglett, Dugtrio, the Mole Pokemon. Average height of two feet and two inches. Average weight of seventy-three pounds. These Diglett triplets dig over sixty miles below sea level, which can often trigger earthquakes. It can burrow several miles an hour."

Each Dugtrio simultaneously spoke loud mumbles. William still couldn't understand their language, but took a stab at the impression he got from them.

"You…" he tried. "Want to help us?"

Diglett nodded wildly and continued speaking. William wished so much that Leon were here to translate what he was saying-

"William," Emily exclaimed in an undertone, "Krystal told me that Diglett is saying that they are fleeing in the same direction, so his comrades can first take us where we need to go. He hopes it will be a good apology for shooting you into the air earlier on."

It seemed far too convenient, but William knew that now wasn't a good time to take extra time to think anything through. For his Pokemon, he seized the available and said, "Thank you, Diglett. We need to get to the entrance to Violet City as soon as possible. My friends are in danger."

Krystal scurried ahead, and latched herself onto one of the Dugtrio. Nidoran followed Krystal, and gingerly embraced the same Dugtrio. He appeared awfully sore from his Trainer's, or William hoped, ex-Trainer's, abuse. Seeing the obvious, William and Emily followed suit, each now mounted onto a Dugtrio awkwardly, as this was not a typical Pokemon one would normally ride. Diglett squeaked what must have been 'Hold on tight!'

William's head whipped back as his ride immediately took off to several miles an hour. The smell of earth assaulted his nostrils as the Pokemon tore through the ground, specks of sand and dirt frequently whipping at its passenger's face. It was far from a comfortable, steady ride, as William felt ready to fall off any moment with his size compared to Dugtrio's of two thirds of a yardstick tall. He also felt horribly ruthless at the scars being left in the land; so much ground being destroyed into soil paths just for him. He assuredly reminded himself very well, though, that he wasn't doing this for himself.

Within minutes that would have taken hours, each Dugtrio came to an abrupt halt, the momentum threw their passengers forward off of their backs; Emily swerved to manage landing on her back, the Pokemon egg unharmed. Each ground Pokemon gave apologetic facial expressions before burrowing back underground to continue their escape.

William jumped to his feet, brushing himself off as he admired the sign before him next to a small building as he picked up the whimpering Nidoran. 'Enter Violet City By Foot'. Without waiting for his comrades, he rushed through the door, Krystal and Emily following.

"Hold it!" the gate guard exclaimed behind a desk as long as the entrance building. He was a dark, sleek man with fine features, but his strict expression in light of William's urgency clashed his fairness. "What's your hurry?" He glanced at Nidoran suspiciously. "And where'd you get this little fellow, hm?"

"I need to get to him to the Violet City Pokemon Center," William replied through gritted teeth, quickly losing patience standing here as he stared at the door to the city only yards in front of him. "Problem?"

The gate guard gave him a careful look. "Let me see your Pokemon Trainer's license, sir. And the Pokemon."

He whipped out his wallet, fuming in impatience, and thrust his Pokemon Trainer's license to the guard's face. He accepted it with stoic eyes, scanning it carefully but briefly as William set Nidoran onto the desk.

"Mm hm…" he hummed. "William Josiah Lucario, age seventeen, license received the thirteenth of March this year…huh, and that was just yesterday. You're a new one. You're awfully old to have just gotten your license, though, just saying-"

"Does this mean I can pass?" William cut in like a knife.

"Hold on," he said, observing the small Pokemon. "…Hm…he does look pretty beat…but you're a suspicious guy, to be honest. I'll have to call the Pokemon Center to ensure that you got him there. If not, it'll be the stone lonesome for you. Alright," he concluded, "you're fine. Here," he said, and William accepted his license rashly, and carefully picked up the young Nidoran. "Go on ahead. Good luck in the Pokemon Center."

William pressed on without thanking him, and heard the guard ask for Emily's license as he exited the door. He would wait for them, but he just couldn't stop himself from walking.

The map on his PokeGear had read true. Yards way from him was the Pokemon Center; it's yellow lighting inside standing out amongst the blackening night. He hurried on ahead, his comrades managing to follow close behind.

William stiffened, and entered the building as calmly as he could. The lively chatter and homey scents practically felt so far away and unfamiliar with how he was feeling. Nurse Joy smiled warmly as he approached the desk, but her features hardened with concern as her patient approached.

Mentally and emotionally stripped, without thinking, he released his Pokemon from their Pokeballs to show rather than tell. Everyone in the lobby gasped, assuming a surprise attack, until Leon and Wolfred appeared on the front desk. Leon wheezed shallow breaths, his eyes locked shut in a deep sleep. Wolfred's state looked farther horrifying; his breaths so shallow that his ribs only protruded slightly with each shallow inhale, tongue lolling out of his mouth. His eyes were lifelessly half open, bloodshot red.

Nurse Joy covered her mouth in terror as William leaned on the desk, gasping for breath. "Chansey, get me two cots, stat!" she exclaimed. A large, pink Pokemon pushed two cots toward the desk from a room behind Nurse Joy. She urgently yet tenderly laid the two down on them, and rounded on William as Chansey pushed them into the back.

She glared dangerously. "How could you dare allow them to get in such a condition!?" she demanded.

"I didn't!" William defended with very much effort through empty lungs. "My Smeargle was exposed to high dose of the Spore attack."

"And the Quilava?" Nurse Joy demanded. "What about him?"

"I-" William struggled. "I don't know how it happened. I got here as fast as I could – he passed out – "

"How?" Nurse Joy exclaimed. "Do you know that I can confiscate your license for abuse and neglect of a Pokemon?"

"I didn't abuse or neglect him!" William bellowed. "It was Sacred Fire!"

Everyone in the lobby cried out in shock as the fireplace flared up violently, red and ablaze, and then died away back to normal. Everyone looked at William, aghast. Suspicious murmuring and whispering burst through the atmosphere from each of them. William's veins flooded with self-consciousness. He wanted so much to just hide.

"William," Emily whispered aside him. "Nidoran."

Trying so hard to ignore Nurse Joy's mystified, wide-eyed stare at the Trainer before him, William raised Nidoran from the floor and set him on the desk. "He was abandoned by a Trainer that I witnessed abusing him. He was kicked, held improperly, and dropped. I carried him here because he could hardly walk."

Nurse Joy's expression was vaguely solemn. "I'll do whatever I can for the three of them," she said, and gingerly picked up the young Nidoran, holding him gently. "As for you," she lowered her voice quietly, trying to maintain a professional air as she stated with muffled fear, "you seem to have engaged in a Pokemon battle of unusual properties. One can not normally manipulate an element of the environment." She swallowed carefully. "If you would please show me your license, I will get you a hotel room, as I advise you to sleep now. You don't look well in the slightest."

William effortlessly did what the Nurse recommended. He trudged to his assigned room, feeling weak, tired and ill. His journey had only just begun, but he had so far dealt with more than he could handle. So much had happened so fast, it was far too much for him to digest. He closed the door to his hotel room, and locked it. William removed his backpack and crawled into the bed, finally alone, the dead quiet atmosphere promising to enshroud him in peace. Please let me sleep, he thought desperately, as he was mentally restless yet exhausted in the worry of his comrades, and strained and scared of this power or ability or whatever happened that he just couldn't understand. Yesterday seemed so far away, even this morning did…all he could do right now was hope for a better tomorrow.

---

The warm sunlight on his face was the only pleasant sensation he felt right now. Every part of his body ached, and his head banged painfully. The stream of the orange sunrise through the window fell upon his eyes, gently prying them open. William glanced aside himself to see that the bedside clock read that it was almost six thirty in the morning. He had gotten over twelve hours of sleep, and it did him well. He had a better sense of well-being and calm that he did not before falling asleep the previous night. He was then aware of a slight weight on his bed, and turned his head the opposite direction to see cascading bronze hair and green eyes staring at the floor. Emily was sitting on his bed, and looked at him with a sigh of relief.

"Emily," William said hoarsely, his voice not quite functionally awakened yet. He sat up carefully. "What are you doing…?"

"I couldn't sleep very well last night," she explained. "I just stayed in the waiting room with Krystal…Leon, Wolfred, and that Nidoran are in intensive care right now. After waiting for a few hours, Nurse Joy said that it will take some time, but they'll be well enough as if what happened to them never did." She paused for a moment, solemnly grateful. "…Even Wolfred. We almost lost him, you know."

William closed his eyes for a moment, and sighed with stupendous relief.

"I got up an hour or so ago to wait for you to wake up so I could tell you…"Emily continued. "I'm sure that you would have wanted to know as soon as possible."

William nodded. "…Thank you."

"But what I'm really worried about right now is you," Emily admitted carefully. "…Last night was scary. Last night didn't make much sense to me."

William shook his head. "Neither did it to me."

"It's just so weird," Emily wondered. "We just met and started our journey…and look at all that has already happened." She looked out the window, seeming to drown in wonder. "It almost feels like…something is happening…or about to happen." And she looked to her friend, great concern all over her face. "And somehow…a lot of it must have to do with you."

There was a few moments silence.

"…William," she asked. "Can you tell me what happened last night?"

He sat in silence, trying to maintain the healing contentment sleep had blessed him with. "I don't know or understand what happened either…" he replied solemnly. "Right now…I just want to see Leon, Wolfred and Nidoran."

Emily nodded carefully. "Okay…let's go. Just tell me what you can when you're ready. And, William," she added. "You _can, _you know. You always can if you want to. Even if I don't always understand…I'm still here for you."

She stood up, heading toward the door with slow, thoughtful steps. Feeling lightly renewed and compelled, as well as remembering that he had gone to bed dressed, William got out of bed, and stumbled slightly, holding his dazed head to regain balance. He rushed to the door and opened it for Emily, whom looked at him with slight surprise. She smiled lightly, and nodded.

And the two headed downstairs, both silent, but not unpleasantly so.

Author's Note: I hope that made up for my unintended hiatus. I also hope to update regularly now, up to every one to three weeks.


	10. Flowers

"…_The thin line between life and death is so vague until it's nearly cut."_

So thought William as he couldn't remove his eyes upon his two first Pokemon partners lying lifeless, all but the steady rhythm of their breathing.

Leon lied on his back with his paws rested softly on his tummy, the clear shell of the oxygen mask he wore clouding with each exhale. Acknowledged progress was comforting to his Trainer from the clear sight of a few green spores filtering out through the tube every few breaths.

The sight of Wolfred was far harder to look at, but slow and steady progress was not unnoticeable for him either. He wore a special mask to support the flow of fresh oxygen as well, but contrary to Leon, had an ivy injected in each limb.

As for the unusually blue-pigmented Nidoran whom lied between them, he was fast asleep, bandaged softly yet snugly on the torso, with a cast on his left hind leg. Every now and again, his nose wrinkled to sniff the air, and his paw batted the air playfully. William smiled, wondering what he could be dreaming about.

"It's really nice to see," Emily commented, gazing down at her friend's companions as well.

William nodded. "…I'm glad that they'll be okay."

"Yeah…" Emily agreed. "But what I meant was…seeing you smile."

William blinked, but didn't look at her or say anything. Somehow, he felt grateful, but didn't really know what to say. Emily shifted, slightly embarrassed from her friend's lack of reaction, as William couldn't help but to rest his hand on Leon's, and lightly stroke Wolfred's head.

"I'll…go get some breakfast," she said simply, but sounded more like she wanted to escape rather than she wanted to satisfy her hunger. Noticing this, William hoped that it would help when he said, "…I guess I will, too." He took a thorough look at his companions, convincing himself that they'll be fine, and turned to leave.

Breakfast felt more like a chore than something to enjoy. William couldn't fully identify why he was feeling so vaguely depressed, and yet peaceful as well as if he could anticipate it's pass. Emily spoke to him in mild tones, concerning light subjects and what she'd like to do in the town, but her friend mostly just nodded in reply or occasionally said "Yeah." After they had finished, William couldn't lie to himself that he just wanted to be alone. He told his friend that he'd be on a walk around town, and he could meet her back here for lunch. Emily agreed mildly, and said bye to him.

Their next four days in Violet City were very much like the first. William awoke as early as six o'clock or six thirty, and immediately went downstairs to see his Pokemon. A quarter of an hour or so in, Emily joined him and they went for breakfast. William spent most of his mornings and afternoons walking around town, and paid his companions one more visit before going to bed. The Nidoran of a sapphire tint was not much more lively awake than he was asleep. He spent his waking moments simply staring attentively at William, or rested his chin on the pillow, his wide red eyes full of lost emptiness.

In these days, William had realized that the City of Nostalgic Scents lived up to its name indeed. Despite the gray-white skies, moist air, and chilly winds of the end of winter, the bright flowers and plants of all kinds on the sides of streets, in the parks, in the shops, and on windowsills all about felt to enshroud him in a land of eternal springtime, so many scents of sweet, of grassy, of piney, of ones he didn't even recognize, wafting abundantly throughout the air.

By evening of the fourth day, William came back from a walk to meet Emily in the cafeteria. She sat in a booth with Krystal aside her, and anxiously turned her head as her friend entered. He approached, albeit timidly, and seated himself in the booth seat opposite her. Emily waited patiently for him speak, carefully keeping her gaze upon his serious face.

"…I'm ready to tell you what happened the other night." William stated.

Emily nodded.

He told her of Leon's battle with the wild Parasect, and how he had not only gotten his senses induced with the Spores, but had also breathed in a potentially suffocating amount of them as he tried to hold back a sneeze. William also recounted Wolfred's completely unexpected, early and yet amazing evolution, wondering how he could possibly have matured, and then evolve, so fast. Emily's mouth lolled open, lightly shaking her head in awed disbelief, as she recounted how small and young Wolfred was just the other day when they first met, and couldn't comprehend either how he had already come to be a mature, teenage Pokemon.

As William progressed to the surprise attack from Kenneth, Emily's eyes fell to the table. At that time, a pretty waitress with long and curly purple locks approached their table and asked if they would yet like to look at menus. Emily politely replied that she would come to her instead when her and her friend are ready. The waitress agreed with a bright smile, and headed back to the kitchens.

William's stomach churned as he recounted how angry and scared, and yet so very powerful he was feeling, as he stood up for Nidoran.

"I don't know…what it was," he said, frowning thoughtfully. "Some force, dark or not I don't know, came over me. It churned inside until I just couldn't stand not to speak the words…"

His jaw froze, and eyes lifted cautiously. In the near distance he could identify the fire of a stove underneath a skillet in which a chef merrily stirred it's contents with a wooden spoon. William's voice dared not speak the phrase.

"Sacred Fire," Emily nodded. William flinched, but the stove's flame fluttered softly as it typically would. "I remember when you said it in the lobby."

William blinked, attempting to rest his eyes. "Emily," he said seriously. "What _is _Sacred Fire?"

His friend appeared to be prepared for this question, but no doubt retained a lightly mystified expression. "It doesn't exist anymore." She said quietly.

William frowned. "What…do you mean, 'it doesn't exist anymore'?"

"Sacred Fire is as many eons in age as this planet," she continued. "The ancient people called it 'Firbane', that meant 'Forbidden Flame.' Firbane, essentially, Sacred Fire, always was, and is as so far known, always will be, the most extraordinarily powerful Fire element technique that has, and is as so far known, ever will, exist. It was known as a Forbidden, because only one Pokemon could conjure such a power within, without the overwhelming strength taking its own life."

William's hair prickled. Fire…Sacred Fire…"The Great Phoenix…" he realized. "Ho-Oh."

"Yes," confirmed Emily. "And it's beyond me," she continued with utter disbelief in her voice, adding a generous dash of whisper, "That as of the other night, Wolfred was the only other Pokemon other than Ho-Oh whom managed to conjure it _and_ still live. The only other Pokemon in all of the history of this entire _world_, William." She glanced about to ensure her next statement would be private, and then leaned her face closer to William's. "No one has ever heard of this. No one would have even had a runaway thought of such a thing being possible." She leaned back in her seat. "If you want you and your Pokemon to be left alone, we've got to keep it confidential unless you want to be interviewed and plastered all over the news and the papers. Plenty skeptics would make a fool out of you for it, too."

"But how?" William asked intensely. "How could Wolfred have done it? And why was I linked to it? I wasn't just simply giving him an order to conjure an attack like a typical battle." He choked on his own throat a moment, worrying it would sound completely off-the-wall to say despite its truth, "I did it, too. We both did. One of us a tree, and the other a branch. I have no idea what the root could have been."

"I don't know, either," Emily said softly, enshrouded in wonder. Her eyes then darted to her friend urgently. "William, who did the Sacred Fire pierce?" she asked quickly.

"…It almost hit Kenneth," William said lowly. "But…when it hit the Parasect as it got in the way, attempting to attack Nidoran…" He froze, trying to extract the words. His throat felt numb. "It died."

Emily's eyes bulged, her hand on her chest. She gasped sympathetically.

"Once the tip of the firebrand pierced it, it instantly turned to ashes." He stated grimly. "It could have been Kenneth."

Emily asked softly in disbelief, "You wish it was?"

"Of course not." William replied truthfully, unable to believe this reply sincere.

"But you hate him," Emily compromised. "And for good reasons."

"I hate all that he has done and how he treats others," William clarified. "You're not your demons. You can only side with them, which is such a foolish and weak thing to do!" He swallowed, hating the fact that he really didn't personally hate him. It was an emotionally suffocating sensation, like a bottle of wine being shaken a dozen times over but to not remove the cork. "Too many people like him just don't want to admit, or just don't know how to hone, their true inner light. Why would I hate him for his weaknesses? That wouldn't…be fair…because everyone has them."

The air distilled to a tense, brief silence.

Emily smiled softly, and nodded. "…It's noble of you to put it that way," she agreed. "But even so…it's good to see that Nidoran is no longer an underling of his."

"I don't want to release him until I'm sure he's ready to go out on his own," William added. "That might keep us in town for a little while, though. He has some recovering to do."

"It's okay," Emily replied simply. "Let's enjoy ourselves while we're here, hm?"

William nodded lightly. He found such a statement to be a long shot, at least for himself.

Emily squinted at her fingernails, an invigorating dose of intrigue floating in the air.

"Not many Pokemon are of a pigment like he is." She stated.

"I noticed that, too," her friend replied. "Male Nidoran are usually of a purple, violet, or pink hue. I wonder how he got to be the bright shade of navy blue that he is…" William scowled. "His herd shunned him for it. It sickens me to acknowledge that racism and prejudice exists even amongst Pokemon."

"It's not even his fault," Emily added. "It's exceedingly rare, but for reasons unclear, some Pokemon develop in the womb in a way that their skin, fur, feathers, eyes, mouth, and so on are a color unusual to their specie. Theories suggest that the female's egg was under fertilized, or that the pair of Pokemon mated outside of their species typical season."

"I expect Pokemon like that are classified as Albino, then." William assumed.

"That is a more scientific term for it," Emily confirmed, "otherwise, they're most commonly referred to as Shinies, especially amongst youth. Few Trainers have come across Albinos. Old wives tales say that it is an omen of bad luck. Many legends even claim that if you come in contact with one of a color that matches your birthstone, you will die at midnight of your next birthday." She shrugged, and laughed lightly. "Wild stuff, huh?"

William didn't process this immediately. But in a moment, his mind shattered with shocked disbelief. His facial expression must have reacted in a way, for Emily squinted at him and asked, "Are you okay?"

He blinked nervously, and stammered before he managed to answer. "My birthstone is a Sapphire."

The air went silently tense again. Shocked realization whipped her face.

"Your birthday is-?"

"September the twelfth."

"And Nidoran is-"

"Blue."

The two were speechless for a long moment. Emily eventually shook her head loosely. "It's just an old wives tale, William." She tried.

"Well if I can somehow conjure a Forbidden technique that doesn't exist anymore, old wives tales seem a little more real to me now." He could not help but point out.

He rested his forehead in his hand. His head was pounding. He felt more stressed now than he did before talking to her. For the first time in days, he missed his red-cedar log cabin in New Bark Town. A safe, peaceful, quiet distance away from legends, from crime and cruelty to Pokemon, from magic, all that he used to just read about, never fully comprehending that all this is real out there. What was he thinking, to hope for a quiet, everlasting camping-trip-like voyage for Badges with Pokemon. Pokemon are a major part of this earth. Thusly, the powers that flow within their veins are as well. Powers that he doesn't understand. Powers that scare him. Even powers that can allow him to die before his time? It's not fair. It's too much.

"It's too much," he said aloud.

"William," Emily said pleadingly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I-"

"I want to be alone." William stated blandly. He stood up. "I need to think."

"How far will you ever get if all you do is think about it, but never talk about it?" Emily asked firmly. He didn't reply. In a moment, he pushed open the cafeteria doors, and led himself outside into town.

A deep blue hue was setting about the air as evening was darkening. The cold scent of earth underneath his feet flowed through his nostrils, and with a great sigh, could taste the plantation gardened all about the town as it always is. Granted, these were soothing sensations, reminding himself that he is still alive, and there is still good all around him. But, all the same, William allowed his feet to set out on a tense, rigid stroll, his earthy brown eyes solemnly fastened onto the ground. He didn't want to be disturbed by friendly passerby, so effortlessly kept a gravely emotionless expression on his face.

What was the real reason he set out to travel? He knew undoubtedly that he didn't take up this journey half-heartedly. But lack of specific objective made him consider just how much of a mistake he must have made to leave the simple, quiet life he was so used to, and so comfortable with.

Did he decide to travel to prove himself? No, even before his outburst with Kelley, he just wanted to. He was always compelled. Did he want to be a Pokemon Master? No, he realized, he never really wanted that whole-heartedly…it was more of an inspirational aspiration to keep his spirits up all these years rather than a goal. What's the point, he thought, I don't want eternal glory or fame or fortune. Where is the true value in such materialism? As of now, he would love to just be of help to Leon in becoming a renowned artist, and to reunite Emily with her father. Maybe this is my purpose of traveling, he considered. To help them. It sounds wonderful, he admitted…but what about himself? What can he do to fill that void of his own personally that he has felt ever since his passion to travel was turned down almost eight years ago…where does his purpose lie?

William walked on mindlessly, vaguely feeling dizzier and dizzier. His stroll felt to be more of a stagger, but hardly was he aware. Specks of color dotted his vision, every plant, tree, person in the distance distorted into wavy shapes of mixed colors…he was tired…too tired to remember who he is…where he is…and eventually, until he no longer felt anything. It covered him like an intoxicating blanket of tranquility.

Of nothingness…such peace…

William's eyes slowly pried open, to see nothing before him but the clear of white. He lied on his back, feeling so very relaxed as if he were floating, his arms and legs outstretched on the ground like an x. For several moments had he lied there, reaping the light endorphins of peaceful nothing until his awareness gradually renewed.

His weariness began to clear as he sat up. His head turned slowly to the right, and to the left. Even ahead of him, no color existed but the nakedness of white. He stood to his feet, but even what he stood on was a nothing of white air. How could he be standing, but not on ground?

He didn't understand…where is everything…?

William rubbed his eyebrows gingerly, considering something wrong with his vision. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Am I…" he asked, and for some reason, not startled that his voice echoed with magnified volume, "Am I…blind?" But he could see his hands as he persistently soothed his forehead with tender rubbing to his brows. He couldn't be blind if he could see his hands…

"_You are blind only to what has yet come to pass. What will come to pass will reveal to you your purpose." _

William automatically reacted with a muffled gasp, and whirled around quickly, but only to still see the still, infinite white nothingness. There was no one in sight. But he could swear, that the beautiful voice of a woman, spoke to him in his mind.

William stood his ground cautiously, mystified. "…Who is there?" his voice echoed again.

"_What you see is the picture you have yet to paint." _The woman's voice echoed majestically. It sent chills down his spine. It was a voice of beauty that he could hear, but not see. He had never comprehended something beautiful quite like this...it felt divinely eerie.

"_Your time draws nearer…the nearer you come, the more vivid your picture is painted. In time, you will no longer be blind. You will see…you will know just what to do. At just the time you must do it."_

William's voice shook violently. "But who are you? How are you contacting me? Why are you contacting me?"

"_I cannot be," _she whispered. _"Unless you are."_

"I- d-don't understand!" William argued. "Unless I'm what!?"

"_I cannot be unless I inherit from you what I cannot from anyone else." _She whispered desperately_. "Now please, come to me. Without your touch, we will surely die. Our entire race. Help me. Help us. William, wake up."_

"What!?"

_"William, wake up."_

_"Wake up, William!"_

"William!"

"William, please wake up!"

His eyes thrust open. He gasped and shot upright into a sitting position. Emily was kneeled aside him, and yelled in shock, and Krystal cowered at their friend's startled awakening.

"William!" Emily gasped as he tried to catch his breath. "What were you doing?" she demanded with concern. "I tried to follow you out here, and in the distance I see you pass out!"

William looked at her, and squinted quizzically, trying to function through his daze "I…" he asked, his voice spiked with slight rasp as if he hadn't used it for days. "Passed out?"

"Yes," she replied definitely.

William looked up. The sky was dark and blue. He looked about quickly, to see the environment of civilization. The ground in which he sat was of dirt and grass. He was back…? But…from where?

"No I didn't," he said automatically. "I was in a white room, but it had no walls. Or a ceiling…or a…" he prepared to finish, realizing how unrealistic it sounded. "…Floor."

"William," Emily stated with very much concern. "I know that you must have a lot on your mind, but you have _got _to stop doing this to yourself. You walk all day and hardly eat a thing. Of course you're going to pass out."

"I didn't!" he argued, and stood onto his feet, but lost balance and fell to his back. He ignored Emily's cry of concern, and stated surely as he slowly gathered himself to his feet, "Somebody was talking to me. I don't know – who," he struggled, stumbling. "But I have to go to her. She was telling me to wake up- "

"William, _I _was telling you to wake up," Emily clarified. "It was just a dream."

William had managed to stand onto his feet. He held his pounding head. "You don't understand."

Emily stood in front of him "Look," she said calmly. "Let's just go to dinner and have a restful evening. No more walking for today. You don't look much better than you did the evening you and Wolfred conjured Firbane." Very cautiously, she grasped his hands, desperation robbed her face. "William, I'm worried about you."

He weakly wrenched himself from her grasp. "Don't be," he mumbled, and began to drag his feet in the direction of the Pokemon Center. He didn't feel tired so much as he did weary, far from mentally adjusted back to his own realm…or dimension or…wherever he just came from. Emily slowly followed aside him as they returned to the lightly festive peace of the Pokemon Center's Lobby.

Everything felt so far away to him. The waitress who spoke, the menu he read, Emily's voice of chatter as she tried to lighten the air. Each spoonful of soup he slid into his mouth most seemed to dribble out back into his bowl. Perhaps his body was no longer in that dimension, but his mind still was. All he could think of was white nothingness. All he could hear clearly was that gorgeous, desperate voice ringing in his head. He soon excused himself from the table, and went upstairs to his hotel room. He wanted this dry and dead state of mind to be gone. I'll sleep it off, he thought…and had no trouble falling into it.

--

Sleep it off he did. William sat up the next morning as the clock neared seven o'clock, feeling stupendously relieved that he had his own mind back in check. Somehow, the worry he felt the previous day now felt lighter or otherwise much more bearable. The dream of the whiteness and the beautiful voice was haunting at the thought…but he didn't want to think about it right now...Rather, he wanted to do what he can while he can.

_"…Let's try for a good day," _He thought to himself as he finished dressing, buttoning up (or rather, down, for he had always had the habit of starting with the top button) one of his favorite flannel shirts. He opened his door, and there was Emily, holding the egg in one arm, and her latter fist raised lightly as if-

"I was just about to knock," she giggled. "What timing." She squinted into his eyes carefully. "It's good to see the color back in your face. How do you feel?"

William shrugged. "Pretty good."

Emily's eyes glowed. "Good! Because there's something I know you'll be so thrilled to see!"

His eyes brightened as he could guess in the pit of stomach what she must be suggesting. "What…?"

"Leon and Wolfred! They've awakened for the first time since the night we arrived here," she chirped. "Krystal is waiting for us in there, too. Nurse Joy has already given us admittance to visit them!"

William couldn't tell if he laughed or gasped, but without wasting a second, he rushed downstairs, excited tension leaping in his chest. He confirmed his name with the receptionist, and she admitted him and Emily into the Recovery Rooms. They pushed open the doors, and from the back of the room was the clear voice of-

"But it's only black coffee," that low, naïve voice said politely to the nurse who held a breakfast tray in front of him some distance away behind one of the curtains that separated each cot. "Such a potent, bitter flavor wrinkles my nose and leaves a yucky aftertaste in my mouth…may I have some cream and honey in it, please?"

"Of course," she replied kindly. "How do you like your toast?"

"Just dry, please. But can't I see my friends and my egg, first?"

"They should be here shortly, dear."

"Oh goody!" Leon scratched his ear thoughtfully. "Ma'am, I don't mean to ask for too much, but I wondered if I could visit the nursery today."

"You need to stay in bed and recover today. I'm sorry."

"But," Leon tried, "I wish to keep my mind sharp. To finally be awake makes me want to do."

"Oh, you can do things of course," Nurse Joy assured. "You just have to stay in bed is all."

"I understand…thank you."

"If you'd like, I can borrow some coloring books and crayons from the nursery after you've eaten."

"Yes, please!"

William didn't want to overexcite Leon, as he was just coming out of intensive care, but no doubt felt relief and excitement radiate and flow throughout his veins. He approached, rigid with excitement. Emily followed, her face bright and colorful as she carried the egg in both arms.

And there was Leon indeed, quite dark under the eyes and thinned, but his face full of life and fulfillment with his awakening. Wolfred lied aside him, still injected with ivies but neither of the two wore breathing masks, Krystal playfully batted about toys in the back of the room. The young Quilava's head of tall, flame colored fur looked up, and he barked like an anxious puppy at the sight of his Trainer. Leon whirled his head in the direction his friend had barked, and both pairs of pupils expanded.

"William!" Leon exclaimed.

His Trainer didn't bother with words. He allowed his grin to stretch free, and firmly yet gently gave a hug to both of them. His Quilava whimpered quietly, overwhelmed as he constantly licked his Trainer's hand, William stroking his head with the other. Nurse Joy told Leon and Wolfred firmly but not unkindly to stay restful to ensure their complete recovery, and left the room to fetch their breakfasts. The bright blue Nidoran stayed sound asleep, not a sign of disturbance on his face.

"It is such a refreshing enlightenment to awaken to the world after such a long sleep!" Leon cheered, stretching his long, skinny arms. He yawned broadly, and scratched his left ear. "Quite honestly, I feel giddy with renewed anticipation. Being unconscious isn't so bad."

"It's great to have you both back," William replied. His heart felt huge. Such a fulfilled feeling that he wasn't used to.

"It's great to be back," Leon agreed. "But you know," he shrugged, "thankfully, I don't feel like I was gone very long. Quite like when you sleep. It doesn't feel like it's been hours."

'(That's what it feels like for me, too,)' Wolfred acknowledged. '(Thusly I'm eager to get back into an actual lifestyle, especially now that I can fight.)'

"Do you know when the three of you can come out of intensive care?" William asked either of them.

"That nice lady with loopy red hair says that we'll have to stay here at least today, and then see if we can come out tomorrow." Answered Leon. "By the way, where _did _this third little guy come from?" He asked, cocking his head at the slumbering young Nidoran.

'(He looks awfully like the same Pokemon that attacked us, William.)' Wolfred pointed out with slight resentment in his tone.

"It wasn't of his own will," William assured. "Even with a Trainer such as Kenneth, he knew right from wrong better than he did and stood for it. We should thank him for that."

Wolfred didn't reply, but didn't have a disagreeable expression either.

"He belonged to that mean red-haired guy?" Leon asked in disbelief.

"Not anymore," his Trainer confirmed. "He showed up after you went unconscious, but the chain of events in which followed made it so that we could escape with him."

Leon squinted. "'Chain of events'…I hope you won't mind filling me in sometime soon." He stretched his skinny arms again and yawned deeply.

"…You should rest for now," William stated. "It's important that you both take it easy today, so that we might be able resume tomorrow."

"But let's _not _rush around," Emily smiled, handing the egg to Leon, whom accepted it with a wide smile. "We've got the whole city to see."

"She's right, William," Leon agreed. "Wolfred and I will be fine, so go out and just enjoy yourselves while we're here."

With his partners finally awake, William didn't favor the idea of just spending another day as he has for the past several. "Well, I…look,"

'(Do something for yourself!)' Wolfred barked. '(It's thanks to you we all made it here and survived. There is room in leadership for some lightheartedness.)'

"Well maybe I'm not lighthearted."

"Oh, come on," Emily protested. "We're just asking you to spend at least an ounce of you're waking moments without worrying or thinking or over-focusing on what we should do next."

William looked to Wolfred, the event of Sacred Fire vivid in his memory. His eyes then glanced to Nidoran from the corner of his eye, and couldn't help but wonder, if it were so true that just because he came in contact with him, he had only six more months left to live. And to have been in a dimension of nothingness but the voice of a mysterious woman telling him about his destiny…? …They just don't understand. Even he didn't…so how could they?

"William?" Emily asked. "Did you hear me?"

Predicting, and despising, the idea that if he spoke his mind at this moment he would again stumble upon the center of attention, William nodded lightly and said, "…Sure... we need camping supplies anyway, remember?"

To his slight startle, everyone smiled. Emily grasped his hand and began to pull him out of the room. "William, you won't _believe _these flowers I saw the other day at the town centrals fountain! Come on!"

Before he knew it, and after he assertively wrenched his hand from hers, William was following Emily in a quick jog out the exit and into town, the morning's golden orange sunlight rising over the horizon as their feet patted against the brick street. He noticed that it finally must have rained productively the previous night as he slept, for the solar light glistened in the dew beads and puddles under their feet.

It felt strangely but wonderfully free to just run like this…yet with such an environment of beautiful, even feminine, vegetation, and vendors selling the locally concocted perfumes, colognes and make-ups, with William's own mundane exterior resembling an Amish carpenter, made him feel embarrassingly clashed. He managed to run aside her, and what little endorphins he was producing was burned once or twice as he and her sped past either a group of or a pair of trendy teenage young men who whistled and hooted at the sight of the two running together.

"Why-aren't we-walking?" asked William between quick spurts of breath.

"Better question is why not run?" Emily replied. "It's such a beautiful morning! Running feels good, doesn't it?"

"This is humiliating," William disagreed grimly, feeling his stomach wrench and writhe. "You heard what those guys did, and people keep double taking us." For occasional faces were. Some shook their heads critically; others smirked arrogantly or knowingly.

"You worry _way_ too much about what other people think of you," his friend laughed. "If someone doesn't like seeing you happy or just doesn't understand how you are, what I suggest for them are some _coping skills!"_

The two soon halted before a ten foot stone statue of a Bellsprout, a cascade of crystal clear water glistening in the sunlight streamed from the opening of it's round lips into the basin. William looked down at the water in the basin. His heart skipped a beat to unrepentantly, even though Emily brought him here to see them, the color of blue-white lilies not floating in the water, but each one spinning around swiftly while floating about the surface. The heart of the flower gleamed a chamomile, dusty violet sparkle, and he could vaguely notice that the roots attached underneath each reached the bottom, moving of their own accord to make the flowers atop dance about the surface as they were.

"Crystal Aquariis are the only flowers that you plant in water and not in soil!" Emily exclaimed dreamily. "The roots actually have mobile life in them, as long as they're in the water. That's how they can make the flowers move, and when they move, it keeps them healthy. Oh, it looks so pretty…"

"That's…" William tried. "Interesting." But his hairs prickled, for at that moment, somehow, the glistening plant eerily reminded him of…the woman's voice from the other realm…? Why?

Emily sighed. "How about breakfast at that café over there? Ooh!" she gasped. "Tell me you have tried edible flowers before?"

"Err…"

They sat at a table outside the restaurant underneath the canopy. William was outrageously annoyed at their passionate waiter's assumption that they were eating out as a couple. He reacted with a submissive frown when William suggested exchanging his comments for his tip. Emily giggled, and told the waiter, "Don't mind him."

The edible flowers in which garnished their dishes were actually quite a pleasant, lightly grassy, citrus flavor. And because the exotic plants were so abundantly in season, the bill was not nearly as high as either of them had prepared themselves for. Because the waiter offered to play the two the accordion halfway into the meal, William left him only a fifty-cent tip. Emily said, "Oh, William," and added a dollar to the table, so he gladly reclaimed his two quarters.

After breakfast, Emily led him to shop (which she said they could walk to this time, for she beamed and said hello to a random passerby every now and again within the few minute distance) across the street of the café and then down the right a ways. It reminded William very much of the Poke Mart, but further more exotically decorated and indeed nostalgic, what with all it's plant based products aligning the dozens of shelves.

He actually quite enjoyed the half hour or so they spent in the shop, observing the variety of locally derived products he never heard of. Completely out of the blue and to her friend's mild startle, Emily gasped and then jumped up and down a few times clapping and exclaimed "Jasmine tea leaves! I am SO buying these!" William felt a little more at home to spot in the cooler the same, half-pint canned drink occasionally in stock in New Bark Town that he would buy every now and again. Looking at the label, it was fascinating to see just how many plant extracts were in it, which he never cared to notice before. He bought a couple after Emily bought her tea, but then felt a lump of homesickness weigh heavy in his chest in remembering the drink's flavor and scent.

The couple of flower shops that they visited were indeed a colorful, anti-depressing place to be. Just as he remembered, roses in William's opinion smelled very pleasantly like tomato soup. The bright purple, pink, and clear white colors of what he decided his favorite flower, the asters, he easily appreciated so soothing to the eyes, and it's numerous, thin petals so soft and velvety to the touch. He took his time observing and smelling every different kind of flower he could find until Emily was finally done shopping. By then, his head swam dizzily, almost in an intoxicating way, as he tried to digest the variety of so many different scents in which he had inhaled.

After lunch at the Pokemon Center, William seated himself on a bench outside one of the perfume shops, in which Emily was productively beginning to use up the afternoon inside.

He wondered about the Pokemon Gym here…with all the thinking he had done lately, his conclusions wondered if there would really be a point in collecting Badges. He realized then how outrageous that idea was, though. Pitting his strengths against Gym Leaders and earning their Badges is a major part of his training, and how far he can make it on this journey, no matter how vague his objective is.

"_Even though in general I really don't know what to do…" _William pondered, _"The most I can do as of now is just continue to continue to continue…do what I can while I can, like acquiring the Gym Badges." _He gazed into the vast blue sky, an occasional cloud only slightly dimming the bright sun every now and again. _"And Ecruteak City…that was Leon and mine's first destination from the start. There's so much history there. It should be a resourceful location to research how Wolfred and I conjured Firbane for some peace of mind. And even more so, to figure out if this deadly legend about meeting an Albino of your birthstone color is true, and if it is, how I may be able to avoid the outcome." _He shivered. _"Obviously then I'll have to get to Ecruteak before my birthday…at least that should be manageable. On foot, Ecruteak should only be a few weeks away. It's only the twentieth of March, so there's time." _He sighed, and nodded reassuringly_. "…One day at a time."_

Just as was feeling relaxed, he was startled at the cell phone's ring on his PokeGear. William raised his fist to his eyes, and his hairs prickled to see the name on the Caller ID: Lucario, Susan. Feeling unexplainably awkward, he pressed the small button on it's side, and said, "Hello?"

"William?" was indeed his mother's voice on the other line. "Didn't you get my note before you left?"

"…Yes."

"Then why didn't you call me the next morning?" she asked. There was a vaguely disappointed, rejected tone in her question.

"…I'm sorry," her son replied. "I've been…really busy. I guess I forgot."

"Are you doing alright?" his mother asked. "You sound sad."

He didn't know if he was sad. Hearing his mother's voice made him feel all the more homesick. And yet also to hear it made him feel exceedingly uncomfortable. His old life…maybe he really didn't want it back after all, it felt so weird…the will to move on and build his bright future on this journey is stronger…don't give in to living a life of existence…continue living a life of purpose. Whatever that purpose might be.

"…I'm fine," William realized aloud. "I'm not sad."

"Well, I guess you would know," she replied lightly. "You've always been an intelligent, independent young man…you'll be fine."

"I will." He agreed. "Don't worry."

"I just need you to tell me that you'll visit home one day."

He swallowed nervously…realizing so clearly that…a Pokemon journey is dangerous. His already proved to be so far. But at that moment, he could feel a strength, a confidence he wasn't quite familiar with. Quite automatically, he replied, "I'll be home one day. Live your life in faith. Not in worry." He nodded. "That's what will allow us to see each other again."

"…Deal."

And she hung up.

William was left feeling rather awkward. He didn't quite know how it happened, but for the first time since arriving in Violet City, he felt ready. All that which happened a few days ago almost scared him back to wishing he lived a more typical life…but whether it was being reminded that his mother cares about him, or getting another taste of his previous, typical life…seemed to reinforce the fulfilling purpose he felt ever since day one, when he first met Leon. He couldn't imagine giving up his travels. All he knew was to not look back…and that he really will be fine.

"_After all…it's my future to write."_

After a few moments of silence in which fired William with anticipation of his journey, Emily finally burst through the shops doors clutching three bags, and beaming brightly. William looked at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"How do you intend to carry all that on our travels?" he asked.

Her bright face dropped, and she looked at her full bags. But all the same, she cocked her head at him and laughed. "I'll make it work. Come on!" she urged as he stood up. "Let's get those camping supplies before dinner!"

William indeed enjoyed this part of the day. The two managed to locate a rugged, 'outdoorsy' (which word Emily used to describe the feel and décor) traveler's/camper's shop, which reminded William very much of the old-fashioned feel of the Marts back in New Bark Town. Pooling some of both of their money together, and choosing prices very carefully, William and Emily successfully managed to affordably purchase good quality supplies. Seeing as only two of their Pokemon would not be confined in a Pokeball even at bedtime, they purchased a dark-pine green sleeping bag for Leon, and a pink one for Krystal, in addition to Emily's flower printed purple sleeping bag and William's of a blood-red color with a black, plaid pattern. They managed to well afford a collapsible tent that was wide enough for the four to fit inside, and yet small enough in it's packaging for one of them to carry on their back. Unfortunately, though, the durability of it's material seemed questionable, if it could well or well not stand up to intense rain, wind or snow. William acknowledged, however, that by wintertime, he, or Emily, or perhaps the both of them, would by then have their Pokemon's vast array of abilities somehow be able to compensate any dents in camping comfort and safety.

After a careful and thorough hour had been spent in the shop, the two Trainers agreed the day well spent, and traveled back to the Pokemon Center, well anticipating a hot meal and to see their Pokemon friends. However, as they walked, William knew in the pit of his stomach how he must first indeed clear something out of the way before he or Leon could possibly relax.

--

The skinny Smeargle's pupils appeared ever smaller, his mouth lolling open as his Trainer finished the last few sentences of the events in which took place while he was unconscious. Wolfred appeared thoughtful, and even quite troubled. Krystal then explained to Leon in her language the details of Firbane, in which Emily told William the previous day.

Leon closed his mouth, quite lost for words. "I can't believe it," he managed. "Not that I don't believe you, William," he added. "Just that what I mean is that it's such a heap to digest."

"I understand," William assured. "It took me days to do so."

"Wolfred," Leon asked thoughtfully, turning to his comrade. "What is your take on this? William only holds half of the story, because this had to do with you, too."

Each pair of eyes rested on the young Quilava. His russet amber eyes blinked carefully, trying to figure out how to verbalize his thoughts.

'(…It's quite an eerie feeling to realize you came of age in such a short space of time.)' He introduced seriously. '(I hardly even realize I did. My life as a young Cyndaquil is mostly a blur.)' His eyes darted about the faces before him nervously. (It almost feels like…I don't have a past.)'

"What did he say?" Emily asked urgently. William had never seen such a troubled, serious expression on Leon's face before, as he translated what Wolfred said to Emily in English. She was left looking slightly disturbed.

William made sure he asked this question with great care. "Is there anything you do remember, Wolfred?"

He sat up carefully and attentively concentrated on his Trainer. '(…Yes,)' he replied. A light smile pulled back the corners of his mouth. '(I remember it when I look at you.)'

As Leon translated for Emily, William's spine tingled. Quite eerily, William could automatically theorize that the episode of Firbane must have hooked this mystic link he could feel between Wolfred and himself. "What is it?" his Trainer asked.

'(It's…vague,)' Wolfred replied with a light frown. '(But I know that I'm not mistaking.

'(I remember feeling cold and kind of clumsy, like I couldn't navigate anywhere. It was hard to see, but I could feel the presence of someone. It made me feel really excited. I blindly tried to make an approach, and rested my chin on something I bumped into. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted from the ground, and I was starting to feel warmer. Feeling puzzled but pleasant, I looked around…and then, I saw your eyes, William.)'

He lied on his stomach. There was a short pause before he finished his reminisce, now a quizzical expression on his face. His ears retracted as he said, '(The only other thing I remember was being in consistent contact with something…colossally seductive.)'

His Trainer came to immediate realization. "The Charcoal." He confirmed.

Everyone looked at him quizzically.

William felt a little more clear-headed, and went on. "That seductive object you remember from before you evolved was the Charcoal," he explained. "You were always licking it and gnawing on it like a rawhide. You couldn't put it down, and every time I saw you, you were more and more matured.

"When my sister gave it to me, she told me that it was enchanted. I didn't completely understand what she meant, other than that it increases the power of Fire Elemental techniques of Pokemon. But…wait…"

"Are you suggesting," Emily analyzed, "That Wolfred's evolution and what happened that night was linked to the Charcoal?"

"It had to have been somehow," William stated surely. "No Pokemon can mature that quickly. When Wolfred joined me, his age was equivalent to that of a human toddler. Now, his age is equivalent to that of a human teenager one or two years younger than me."

"But it's just a piece of Charcoal," Emily debated. "Clearly your sister bought it from the Charcoal Kiln in Azalea Town. They make Charcoal for that purpose only; for traditional use, and to aid the strength of fire Elemental Pokemon techniques." She shook her head doubtfully. "No human could ever create something to affect Pokemon like Wolfred was, or summon a dead, Forbidden technique that has been lost for possibly eons."

'(I think William is right,)' Wolfred cut in. William looked at him with concern from the fear and certainty in his Quilava's tone. (Because that was not a Charcoal.)'

After Leon translated for Emily, the air went dead, each being appeared mentally paralyzed.

Eventually, Wolfred managed to continue, '(Both Emily and William made rationale points.)' he explained. '(No mere Charcoal could manage what that supposed Charcoal did manage. It's impossible. But William's suggestion that the item in question was linked to my transformation, and the wicked technique that nearly took my life, is entirely plausible.)

'(I know this, because now that the item is no longer in my possession, I'm no longer in an unnatural growth spurt. Nor do William or I feel the hypnotizing power in which we did the night we somehow managed to tap into it's magical means.)' Wolfred sighed. '(All that I can be sure of, is that it is not a Charcoal.)'

"But what could it be, then?" Leon asked. "What item in this world could possibly have done what that thing did?"

'(I can't possibly imagine what it could have been.)' Wolfred replied. '(But if it falls into the wrong hands…)'

At this statement, the same fear seemed to hit everyone at once. Wolfred yelped, and asked his Trainer, '(William, where is it!? It's not still on Route 30, is it!?)'

William's chest slowly burst into a panic. He stammered.

"I had to get out of there as fast as I could," he recounted. "I recalled you and Leon into your Pokeballs, and picked up the Nidoran…"

"You mean it's still out there?" Emily exclaimed. "What if someone finds it!?"

"Wait," William realized. "I may have picked it up without intention."

"What are you talking about?" Emily demanded.

William reached behind his back, and clipped off Wolfred's Pokeball from his belt loop. He held it in front of himself, and allowed it to open. A beam of red light settled to the floor, and indeed it revealed the lumpy, dark and coarse item. William nodded, and Emily breathed a deep sigh of a relief.

"Your Pokeball recalled both you and the Charcoal," William said to Wolfred. He sighed. "It's good that it's not out in the open for anyone to find…because this thing is deathly dangerous. We all know that firsthand. Thusly, we have to get rid of it somehow."

Everyone stared down at the dark lump, greatly disturbed. No one touched it. No one wanted to. William observed it in utter disbelief, and had to ask himself, "Why would Sarah and Wolf give this to me…?"

"She can't have known that it could do what it did," Emily reassured him.

"That depends on how long she had it," William reasoned. "If she had it long enough, Sarah obviously would have figured out what it could do. If she did, why on earth did Wolf give it to me? Why would Sarah even allow him to keep it?"

William shook his head restlessly. "If they didn't have it for very long, though, maybe there wasn't time for it to reveal to them its power. But on the contrary, it was in Wolfred and mine's possession for a matter of a day or two, and it was far away from ineffective. And I know that Sarah would have told me if anything suspicious had happened to Wolf before she just went giving it to me. She's not impulsive like that, quite the opposite, Sarah is really cautious and a bit paranoid." He frowned. "I don't see why it affected my Cyndaquil and not hers. None of this makes any sense."

"William," Emily said softly. "Until we figure out how to get rid of it, tuck it away into a very snug, sheltered pocket deep inside your backpack. You and Wolfred know better than all of us that we want nothing to do with that thing." She grasped her hands together nervously. "Azalea Town is only days away. We should visit the Charcoal Kiln and talk to the owners. Ask about your sister, and perhaps show that item to them. Maybe they gave it to her by mistake."

William swallowed, his head spinning, but nodded in reply. Very carefully, he knelt down to pick it up. Once he touched it, he feverishly, hastily stuffed it into a pocket inside a pocket on the bottom of the bag, and zipped it shut.

He could not help but feel disturbed. For it felt as if inside William's own backpack, was a dark and deadly spirit, trapped within the boundaries of a physical matter.

At least he knew how not to let it escape again.

Author's Note: Yes! I've finally finished this chapter. Apologies to any who may have been on impatient standby for it. I've been major busy lately, unfortunately extending my deadline of a new post every one to three weeks this time…but, I hope this installment was worth the wait.

Now that it is posted, I can go camping this weekend with peace of mind 


End file.
